


Scenarios

by asrewrites



Series: Scenarios [1]
Category: BDSM - Fandom, Budding relationship - Fandom, DomFemale, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Meet Cute - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, subMale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Edging, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Oral, Smut, douchebro, mentions of drug use, self exploration, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites
Summary: You’re a kinky woman who meets an interested man in a writing class. He is someone who likes what he comes to find out. Soon you’re together, dating and playing. Surviving the ups and downs of any kind of relationship can be tricky.





	1. The Beginning

I had met him at a 6 week writing workshop. The prof liked to give an assignment a week, and at least one of them had to be read to the class. He read a story about space. It wasn’t half bad, but what I had enjoyed most was his voice. It was warm and smooth, never bored or monotone like so many others. His expressions always matched his tone, and he used his hands a lot. I always noticed people who do that talking with their hands thing, as I did it so much myself.

He had a seat to my right in class. I’d read another of his stories the week we had to pass our work to the left. The following week he’d asked me before class if he could have my number, assuring me it wasn’t a pick up ploy. He wasn’t going to be able to make the next class and didn’t want to miss the assignment.

I knew he was a popular actor and all that. He had never shown an ounce of arrogance, and I had come to see him as just a guy. As he looked at me I figured he might not want to tell the prof he’d be away in case the prof assumed he was asking for special treatment. I shrugged and said sure, but wouldn’t my email be easier?

He shrugged and said that the assignments weren’t written out, all he needed was a line about the theme, whenever I had the time. I wrote out my number and handed it to him, watched him put it in his phone. It occurred to me it would have been easier to give me his number when my phone lit up.

  * Hey it’s Seb. I really appreciate you helping me out. 
  * My pleasure



He had given me a huge smile in return.

Turned out the next assignment was writing a sex scene. We were given two weeks because of the upcoming holiday. We had a short but interesting text exchange where I explained to Seb. He was convinced  that I was joking, lying or otherwise trying to embarrass him. As we were still in class I sent him a picture of the prof as he had written ‘next porn’, on the board, I hoped it eould prove the truth of my text. The prof added in an extra kick to the extended writing time. We would have to pick a partner to proof our work. I swear I had barely sent the message to Seb when his reply came in.

  * You’ll be mine right?
  * Of course.



I didn’t know what I was getting into with that simple reply. I had given it because he was more friendly than the other people in the class, I already knew his work and liked his writing style; and it would definitely keep me from getting paired with someone who I had never spoken to.

For a writing class we were pretty anti-social with one another. I don’t think I’d shared more than two syllables with anyone else in the room, even the Prof.

We met the following week and exchanged drafts. He insisted on a Starbucks near me, so we could talk. He walked over to my table with a big smile. I really liked that smile, in person it was even more effective. I’d bet be could rob banks with that smile.

“You already ordered?”

“Yea, it wasn’t busy when I got here. I didn’t know what to get you, but I did ask.”

“It’s ok, I phone ordered. It should be ready,” he said and wagged his phone at me as a Barista called out Tony Stank! We both giggled and he went for his drink.

When he returned his set his cup down on the table, lowering a messenger bag and taking a seat. He was dressed comfortably and when he bent to sit I saw right down his shirt. I tore my eyes away, but not before I noticed the light sprinkle of hair running across his chest and the swell of his pecs.

I scanned my phone to hide my less than pure thoughts but I could still see him when he looked back at me and took a sip of his drink. He grabbed the messenger bag and pulled out his story. He’d printed it off. He smirked when I looked up and he handed it to me.

“It’s easier to read this way, I find,” he said with a shrug.

“It’s fine,” I said as I grabbed the folder sitting on the table and handed it over to him. I so was not sure I wanted to let the prof read this, let alone this charmer, but I had printed my story out for him as well.

“Do you want to read them here and talk it over? Or later,” he asked looking around, as if someone was going to attack him. Then I remembered that he’s kind of famous, someone might ‘attack’ him, in a fan type way. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to be sitting in public reading porn, even assigned porn.

“Nah, we can read them later,” I said and stuffed his pages into my bag.

He put a hand on mine and it squeezed urgently so I looked his way. I wondered what was wrong. He leaned over the table with a wide eyed serious expression.

“If it comes back bleeding I’ll just die. Please take it easy on me?”

I smiled, rifled a hand through my bag and came up with a pen, which I saw was purple after I ran it over the napkin under my drink. “No worries, the ink’s purple so it’s not going to ‘bleed’ at all.”

He laughed deeply and sat back which took his hand away. He ran a hand over his face, scratched his chin. He looked back at me and I tried not to look away. He was a little hard to look at straight on in the bright sunlight.

“Tell me something,” he said and he sounded impatient. “You’re a watcher aren’t you? Notice every little thing, sit in windows and create stories for the passersby?”

“Yea, so?”

“I like that about you,” he said simply and took another drink from his straw then looked away.

“You remind me of me,” he said as he looked back and met my gaze. “You even talk with your hands like me. I noticed when you had to read your story. Once you got into it, it added another dimension to the characters for me.”

“Thanks, it’s nice to hear that you enjoyed my story.”

“I did. I want to be able to write like that, eventually,” he said and his hand returned to mine as he leaned forward.

“Like what? Me?”

“Yea, like you. It was like a friend telling me about something that had happened. Your story was like someone was talking to me directly.”

“I was talking to you.”

“No you were talking to the class, but your words, the way you write it was like it was just for me. I want to feel like I can tell a story by speaking to someone like that …” he trailed off looking for right the word or expression.

“Conversationally?”

“Yea, like we’re doing right now. I wouldn’t be able to write this effectively. I’d get lost in the details, not knowing which ones matter. How do you decide?”

“Well I just pick them as I go along,” I said and he scoffed.

“No really. If I was writing this right now I wouldn’t talk about your omni-present baseball cap, I’d talk about the things that make an impression on me.”

“Like?”

“Your hand,” I said as I tilted mine to move the one that rested on it, “Your smile. How you’re bouncing your leg, like I am.” I’ve had the ‘nervous’ habit forever. I’m never really sitting still, one of my legs, or both are often moving in a gentle bouncing motion that many people find annoying.

He looked at me, the sun shone through the window and glinted in his eyes and he smiled. He took his hand away from mine and scratched his chin again. His leg stopped moving and he folded his arms in front of him, leaned in and sipped his drink as he looked away.

“Interesting,” he mumbled. He kept sitting like that for a while. I’m looked around the place behind him, wondered if I should leave or try to start the conversation again. I looked back at him.

“It’s always the little things,” I said taking a sip of my own drink.

He’s raised his eyes to me, still leaning into his arms on the table. It reminds me of someone who just wants to go to sleep, or go unnoticed. “Do tell,” he says.

“The little things you add in or leave out. They are what a reader really relates to. If you heavily describe your characters appearance not everyone can see themselves as that character. If you give some details then people can mold that character to their own liking, if you’re vague then the character could be almost anyone right?”

He has turned his head as he listened to me and he nodded at my question.

“If you’re too vague the character lacks substance and a reader loses interest. That’s true with how they appear, what they talk about, think and do. And notice. Characters often don’t see things that the reader does so, when they do notice it a reader can really connect with that.”

“Wow, you’ve really thought about this.”

His hand reached out and covered mine. It must be a habit of his, just like looking at people directly when I speak to them or they speak to me is a habit of mine. Most people find that kind of eye contact unnerving. Seb seemed to enjoy it, always taking care to look right back whenever we did actually speak to one another. I wasn’t used to people making familiar contact with me like he did, but he accepted my quirks and I decided to not to let his touch bother me.

“I always want to the reader feel like they are the main character. I try to put myself in the story and tell it from that perspective. I think it’s because I took that expression write what you know to heart.”

He smiled at me from the nest of his arms. His eyes twinkled. For some reason his expression made me uneasy.

“What?”

“That’s like an actor in reverse,” he said squeezing your arm. You hadn’t even realized his hand had moved and you almost jumped. He interpreted my flinch as a reaction to his words.

“Really. As an actor the goal is to take words and bring them to life. Give the role any missing details that will make people relate to the character. You are constrained by how the character is written, how the story is given. As an actor I take the characters inner life and bring it out of the page. As a writer the goal is to put the character into words, describe their situation. The reader can imagine however they choose. There are no constraints on how a reader puts together what they are told. Everyone who reads it will take away something different. That doesn’t always happen with acting. The audience is often watching to see specific things.”

He sighed and rolled his head across his arm, “I’m rambling. This doesn’t make any sense.”

“No I’m with you. I guess the challenge lies in not caving into outside expectations. With anything you choose to do people are going to have opinions and not everyone is going to like what you do,” I said as I patted the arms he had crossed over his head as he rolls his head over the table.

He sits up suddenly, grabbing his drink and taking a long pull. “How?”

It came out as a croak, but he’s looking at me with a raised eyebrow, as if daring me to have an answer. I sigh.

“Do what scares you?”

“Come on,” he cries sitting forward. You notice people looking your way wondering what the outburst was for. “That’s too cliché.”

“Yea it is, but it’s simple and it’s true. Honestly if it scares you try it anyway. If you fail, try again, fail better.”

“Really? That’s what you have for advice?”

“Yup. All I’ve got is quotes, a little sass and some questionable coping mechanisms to offer. Sorry,” you say shrugging into his look of disbelief. A smile tugged at his lips even as he stared at you.

“I’ll take it,” he chuckled and took my hand in his. There’s a noise and his face changes. He pulls out his phone and scowls at it.

“Is that the time? I’m sorry, I have to go,” he said grabbing his messenger bag and drink he looked apologetically at me.

“I’ll read your stuff as soon as I can. We’ll talk soon,” he said as he turned and headed out the door. A few people watched him now, trying to decide if they knew him, then they looked over at me and I sensed it might be a good time to go before they decided they might know me. I’m not a celebrity and I’m not going to pretend to be is what I thought as I gathered my pen, bag and drink then left.

A couple of days later I got a text asking to meet at the Starbucks again. I had read his story a few times by then so I saw no reason not to go. I had notes, I’m sure he did too.

When I got there I got a drink and checked my phone. I got a message while I did this, letting me know he’s in the back. I headed around the service area to find my proofing pal in the farthest table possible. I don’t usually go back there but I swear it looked like he dragged the table and chairs to that corner. It just looks off.

“Hey.”

I smiled and went round to join him on the bench. I started to put my bag down and take a seat across from him, when he motioned for me to sit beside him. There’s a little bench there to sit on, so I joined him. I noticed that he’s not wearing his baseball cap, it’s more like a newsboy cap. All it reminds me of is golf. When he dropped my story in front of me on the table with a loud clap, I jumped.

I turned to him and his eyes are suspicious. I reached for his pages waiting for whatever was coming.

“Why did you give me that,” he asked sourly.

“For proofing. What’s wrong? You hate it that much?”

He’d sat back, he looked at me like I might be toxic or growing another head, He didn’t blink and I just wanted to get my stuff and leave.

“Here,” I said as I dropped his pages on the bench, grabbed mine and started for the door.

“Sorry you hated it so much,” I choked out. Not knowing why I’m this upset. He hadn’t said anything at all, he’d just been so weird.

“Wait,” he called and I heard the table scrape the floor as he tried to get around it and catch me as I made my escape.

“Please,” he said, “I don’t hate it. Don’t go.”

I couldn’t look at him, so I sped off to the bathroom, around the other side of the service area. I needed to calm own. I was barely through the door and into a stall when my phone started to bing, letting me know he was worried. He said sorry, he asked me to come back.

I sat in the stall and breathed deeply as I looked at my phone and wished I knew why the hell I was freaked out. It was partly because I wanted him to like me. I liked him and I didn’t want to not like him because, well hell - because I liked him. We weren’t exactly friends, but we were on the road there and I wanted to see what happened. Maybe we’d never speak again after the classes were finished, but maybe we would keep in touch. Maybe we’d see each other for Starbucks and swap stories now and again.

That was it, wasn’t it? I wanted more of his stories. This one, our porn assignment, had been interesting. I wanted to know what else he would come up with. I realized that I didn’t want to lose the chance to find out more about him, how his mind worked. I wanted to read more of his stories, hear more of his thoughts. I was into the way his mind worked. His good looks were just icing on the cake.

Feeling like I was more in control I got out of the stall and looked myself over in the mirror. I didn’t look like I’d been crying, I didn’t look at all as messed up as I felt. I was getting nervous about going back out to see him. I felt like a fool and wondered if I could somehow find a window or vent to crawl out of here through. I would send him a text to explain how sorry I was from the comfort of my own home. It sounded like a great idea, but not a practical one.

I took a deep breath and headed out the door. I rounded the corner past the service area and he’s there pacing. The cap is on the table and his hand is running through his hair. He turned and saw me and that lady killer smile lit up his face.

“Hey, you’re here,” he said and hugged me tightly to him. “I was worried.”

Just as quickly he let me go and moved to take his seat on the bench.

“I got the messages. I just needed some air,” I said as I stepped back and looked at him sheepishly.

“No I’m sorry. I thought maybe you gave me that story on purpose. I mean that guy you’re writing about sounds a lot like me,” he said.

He’s not wrong, I had taken a real life experience of mine and replaced the not so innocent party in it with Seb. It had seemed harmless, since I mentioned very few specifics of either person’s body. I did do the basics. Man, tall dark hair blue eyes. It wouldn’t be too hard to jump to conclusions there.

“I have a type, if it bothers you I can make him a swarthy Italian before I turn it in,” I said, my mind tripped along how best to get away from talk about my type.

He laughed loudly and I relaxed into my seat. My drink is still there and I took a few gulps as I tried to alleviate my embarrassment.

We chatted aimlessly for a bit until he brought the conversation back to the assignment.

I pulled out my notes and my returned story. I noticed that he’d written on mine. I’d made a copy of his pages and wrote on that. When he noticed I didn’t write on his pages he started to look around, then he spied the copy with my notes on it. He snatched it up while I was busy looking over his block cap points. I worried he might not be able to read my scribbles. I watched him as he read. I had proofed quickly and multiple times. I knew the notes weren’t exactly coherent.

His notes were mostly questions. After a few pages I came across one that made me freeze. I put the pages down and took another hit from my drink. He’d been turning the pages in hand, trying to follow my meandering scrawl. I wanted to ask him about what he’d written on that page almost as much as I didn’t want to ask him.

The assignment had been to write a sex scene. Any kind, at least 6 pages, any format except obvious porn because the entire point was to have a plot, and anyone reading their works in class would not be allowed to act it out. That was the assignment and I had sat down and written out something that had happened between me and an old boyfriend. Now it was definitely a good memory for me, and it lent itself easily to changing out the man involved, making it a go to all-purpose fantasy. It had practically begged to be written.

“What do you think he has us do this for,” he asked as he continued to scan his pages.

“Who knows, maybe he’s compiling an anthology. Adult education porn,” I said and he chuckled.

“I’m sorry that’s not really legible,” I said as he squinted at the page. “I would have written it out properly if I’d known you actually wanted to read the notes, not just hear them.”

“It’s fine,” he said absently and flipped the page.

I couldn’t bring myself to pick up my pages again. I didn’t want to ask about that note on page 6. I wondered if I should just scrap this and write something else. The problem was that unless I can get Seb to proof that too I’d be sunk. We had more than another week, but I don’t know if he has time aside from tonight and I’m not sure if I wanted to ask him for any favours at the moment.

I stared into the room, swirled the straw in my drink when he said with a sigh, “Good notes.”

“Thanks. I read it a few times.”

“I can see. Green? Pink,” he asked and pointed to my different coloured scribbles.

“I grabbed the wrong bunch of pens at the store and just couldn’t throw them out,” I said with a  shrug. “Be thankful I didn’t use glitter pens.”

“Really? Glitter pens,” he said and leaned towards me. That smile was back and he’d almost doubled over laughing.

He was eager to review the notes you’d left that he found most interesting and you went over them one by one until he was satisfied. Then came your turn.

He wanted to know about the notes he’d left, if there was anything I wanted to discuss. I hadn’t read them all; I’d stopped on page 6. I sat there, nervous, and fidgeted with my pages. He snatched them from me, impatient to prompt his review.

He scanned his notes, he didn’t seem to notice that he was on page 6 not page 1. His eyes widened when he hit the question that had stopped me. I saw him glance at me before he continued through the remaining pages. He started the review with a low whistle.

“So this story was,” his eyes flicked over different parts of the Starbucks interior, he seemed lost in thought or it was possible he didn’t want to look at me. He sat forward, leaned back, crossed and uncrossed his legs, then turned to me.

“It was good. Really. But I have to know,” He said as he leaned toward me. His look deadly. “Was it about me?”

“Yes and no.” I replied as he started blinking. “It’s a fantasy. I-“

“You don’t really, you’ve never done this?” He held my pages up, scrunched in his hand as he gestured with them.

“I have,” I admitted. He reacted almost like I had slapped him, but he didn’t move back. His eye widened and his body stilled as he stared at me. I wasn’t sure if I found the gaze withering or interested.

“You do this, to other people? They let you,” he asked in a low and breathless tone.

“Men, I like men. I just want to clarify that. And they do ask me to do that yes. Often times they beg for it.”

He blinked slowly and swallowed. That tight muscle in his jaw worked and I wasn’t sure I wanted to know what he would say next.

“Why am I in this? Did you think it would flatter me?”

“It is and it isn’t you. Look. You’re a handsome man. The story is a fantasy. It isn’t about flattering anyone, or embarrassing them either. It’s about telling the story. I used a real event, I used a really cute guy’s image to create a perfect male counterpart and went with that,” I said as I tried to explain to him how he was and wasn’t involved. I watched him as he heard my words and knew I wasn’t getting through.

“Why would you want people to know you did this,” he said in a worried tone.

“I don’t.”

“But you said this really happened. Everyone will know.”

“How are they going to know? I’m not going to tell them. I’ve told you. Are you going to tell them,” I asked with exasperation.

He sat back then and his eyes searched me for something I wasn’t sure he would find. The pages crinkled in his hand as he squeezed them tighter.

“Why did you tell me this really happened? Why do I need to know,” he asked. It seemed more like he was talking t himself even though he looked right at me.

“I trust you,” I said looking away and back again. “I didn’t think you were going to freak the hell out. It’s just a story. I wasn’t proposing anything with it.”

He blinked in response. We sat there for a time. He’d start to say something but he’d stop, give his head a shake then he’d fluff his hair with his hands and start again.

“As fun as this is I should go,” I said after some time. I just wanted to get away from Seb and this replaying reaction.

His hand closed on mine, he leaned in so close to me I could feel him breathe.

“Why would you trust me? I’m,” his eyes pleaded with me to understand something, but all I could see were the confused and pained expressions flitting across his face.

“You are a nice guy, Seb. I admire your way with words. I like the way you think,” I said, the words tumbled out as I tried to find a way to comfort him. Whatever had caused his reaction wasn’t finished eating at him. He chewed his lip as he glared at me. His grip tightened a bit, not enough to hurt but I did start to worry.

“I won’t tell any body,” he said suddenly. His hand left my arm and he sat back, rubbed his face and looked back at me. I let out a deep breath. I didn’t know I had been holding it in.

“If it bothers you, that he looks like you, I can change that before I hand it in,” I offered again as I motioned to the crumpled pages in his hand.

He looked down and realized that he’d nearly destroyed the copy I had given him. he looked at me his eyes wide with panic.”Shit, I’m sorry. I’ll write out the notes and send them to you, unless you,” he held the remains out to me.

“Keep it,” I said, glad that whatever had set him off seemed taken care of. He sighed with relief.

He smiled, that lady killer smile this time and I couldn’t look away. He moved slowly until he was directly before me. He put a hand on my shoulder and one on my thigh as he whispered, “I do have one major problem.”

“Oh,” I asked, my heart sped up and my eyes refused to unlock from his.

“Yea. I uh, I was kind of hoping that you were proposing something with this. I can’t stop reading it. I can’t stop wondering about it. If those notes help at all, if you make it any better I may never read another thing again.”  
  
I didn’t quite understand what he had just said. I thought he hated the piece, or at least disliked potentially inspiring a part of it. My mind raced as he looked at me, it almost overtook the rapid speed of y heart as it pounded against my ribs.

“This story, it’s like you decided to tell me your private thoughts and well,” he licked his lips and moved closer still. “I want to hear more.”

His gaze shifted to my lips and came back to my eyes; my heart hit my chest with a thud.

“I won’t tell any one this, just you.” He licked his lips again and said, “I want that story to be about me, you and me. Us. Could you, would you do that to me? With me?”

He looked at me, desperate with hope. I could feel the smile spreading across my face even as my voice shook with its reply, “Really?.”

He nodded and smiled, an even more affecting one then I had ever seen from him.

“I like that story but I know that there are other things that could be done too. What I’m saying is, if you’d like it, I would like to have you teach me a thing or two.”

“Have you ever done anything like that?”

“No, nothing like that. I like strong women. I won’t lie to you, I’ve been tied up before, hand cuffed, but nothing more. Noting like that story. I’ve read a lot, I know that people do this stuff and I have always wanted to try it.”

“I’m sure there are lots of people who would have helped you out there,” I said, still not believing that we were having this conversation. Was he really asking me to make that story a reality?

He was looking at me carefully, unsure if I was taking him seriously. “I was waiting for you, I guess. I never needed to experience these ideas outside of my head. Then I read your story. Please tell me if I’m out of line.”

“I’ve never had anyone say this to me before, I’m just a little stunned I guess. You’re not out of line, I did tell you this is something I do. Doing something like that with you, for real, well it’s definitely something to think about,” I said as his eyes flickered across mine. He was so close to me I almost couldn’t see him.

“We could be each others dream come true,” he said and I laughed, bumping my head into his.

“Seb are you really serious about this? Are you sure that you,” I started to ask, worried that maybe he had not thought this through.

He pulled me into him, in a tight hug. I hugged him back. I didn’t want to let go. I stroked at the hair closest to where my hands met his neck and he sighed into my ear.

“I want to ask you a million questions, I want to know everything you have to say. I’m dying to know about you. Why you enjoy the things you do, what you do with your time,” he murmured into my ear. I felt his excitement as it grew.

He sat back and held me at arm’s length as he said, “I’ve never done anything like this before. I would really like to try everything with you.”

His eyes trailed to the battered pages that were teetering on the edge of the bench between us.

Just think of it as an adventure I told myself as I smiled back at him.

“Alright then. We’re going to have to figure out how we will do this then. There are somethings that you will have to learn if you want to be true to the story. WE don’t have to follow it verbatim, if you don’t want to.”

“Is that a yes,” he asked, a furrow in his brow. I nodded and he smiled and blushed and started to thank me repeatedly, for giving him the opportunity to learn from me, to have this experience. He was so eager and hyper, practically bouncing in place and hugging me.

“It’s ok Seb. We’re in this together,” I said and patted his knee, his back, his arm; whatever I could reach as he hugged and released me over and again. Trying to calm him down before we got thrown out of Starbucks for being just too damn happy.


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a kinky girl in a writing class, who meets someone unexpected, someone who likes what he came to find out. Your first 'date' is far more passionate than anticipated.

Our first official ‘date’ was a week after class ended. It had seemed wrong to both of us, to start up something while we were required to try and pay attention to anything else. Not that we weren’t spending time together, we saw each other as much as possible, always at a Starbucks though, where we were sure to keep topics safe and clean. Those talks ended up starting endless text conversations and hours of phone calls where we discussed so many things, it was like we were dating without going out at all.

He called it a date, I called it a meeting. He said I was being non-committal and I agreed. We were talking about doing things he had no idea if he would enjoy. Fantasy and reality don’t always mesh well. I wanted him to keep that in mind, but he was excited at the prospect of fulfilling the fantasy my story had awoken in him. I wanted him to keep his enthusiasm in check as it was infectious. I had been down this road before, gotten too hopeful about the possibilities and been crushed when it all went down in flames. People will tell you that is what love is. This wasn’t about love, this was about desire.

In the weeks that followed our story porn exchange, we had become closer. We spent those weeks, texting and talking, planning what we would do once class was over. If people had noticed us in public, I’m sure they’d thought we were a couple, but we weren’t; not a conventional couple at any rate.

If they had heard our conversations they would have known something was off. Most couples tell each other stories about their friends, families, work, where they grew up and such. While we did that, but it was in between a lot talk and stories about sexual things. Turn ons and turn offs, other sexual fantasies, what we did, with who, how often, what we did and didn’t like about it and such.

He was also learning to ask my permission for things, the basic protocols that he would need for the fantasy he wanted to explore. He was very adamant that he embody the character in the story. I was telling him where to find resources, to read about the role he wanted to fill. He told me about things he found on his own. We talked about everything that related to the ideal scenario he was building in his head. My story was becoming his own personal fantasy.

My porn story had been about a time that I had used my then boyfriend, rewritten in Seb’s image, for my own pleasure as my personal sex toy. I liked to play kinky games in the bedroom, where I was fully and completely in charge of everything including whether or not my partner got to come. In reality he hadn’t gotten to come, and that had pissed him off. While my ex liked the idea of the game, he said couldn’t take me seriously and didn’t see why I wouldn’t just give him a quick bj since he had stopped the game and now we were done with my fun. We had spent so many weeks before that night talking about and planning my little game; but now that it wasn’t giving him what he wanted it was over. I hadn’t been prepared for that, and I reacted just as badly to him as he did to me. We were over days later.

I had found plenty of willing, able and eager partners for my desires after that. I had spent a lot of time reading and exploring my interests and had a good handle on how to get what I wanted when I wanted. I hadn’t written the story to elicit any kind of response from Seb, who was my proof reader. I had written it because I had reworked that day into a great fantasy, to my perfect vision of what getting what I wanted was all about. It was so terribly easy for me to write, I barely had to think about it. In all honesty, I wrote it because I was lazy.

The scenario had captured Seb’s interest from the start, partially because he thought it was about him, and partially because the idea of being controlled in that way excited him. The more he thought about the story, the more excited he was by the idea. Since I had given him the idea and admitted that I had actually done the things in the story, he had become enthralled. It was flattering but I was trying hard not to let it get to me. This kind of control was new for him and I knew that there was every possibility that the shine might peel right off this idea the second he was living it for real. Hell, it had happened to me more than a few times.

The great thing, and the hard thing about kink was the openness. You had to be ready, willing and able to talk about what you wanted, needed and wouldn’t do for anything. You could get very close to someone in a very short time and be completely at their mercy; total open and vulnerable and raw with them like you had never been with another. If handled right it was a wonderful and freeing thing. If handled poorly it could destroy you. I had gotten pretty bent a few times and didn’t want to get burned in the future. Because I believed in total honesty, Seb knew all of this. He said that it made the story even better, because I would get my perfect fantasy with someone who wanted to really give it to me.

Seb was so new to everything and I could see that even though he would listen to my cautions, he wasn’t hearing it the way I hoped he would. He was focused on his fantasy, and happy to believe reality would surpass it. That I would surpass it.

I had to forbid him from telling me where he had taken my story after the first ‘date’. I didn’t need the pressure that his idealizations were already putting on me. I didn’t want either of us suffer from my performance anxiety. For this to work the way he was hoping we would have to be comfortable with each other, and he said he understood when I told him why I didn’t want to know the details again.

I kissed him the first time that night, using it to demonstrate my point. He wasn’t expecting it. I had just put a dejected look on his face with my words, and next thing I was leaning into him, my lips closing over his, my tongue shoving into his mouth, my hands sliding into his hair and gripping it, pulling him as close as I could get him. I held that kiss until I felt as if we had puddled around one another, then I sat back and took his face in my hands. As we looked at each other, breathing heavily, I told him that no matter how he told me that kiss should have been, the magic of the actual moment was in what really happened, not what we wanted it to be. With a twinkle in his eyes he kissed me and never mentioned his revisions again.

Our next meeting took place somewhere he was totally uncomfortable, a dance bar. I told him he didn’t have to dance, he could stay at the bar if he wanted to, but he had to watch me dance, at least for an hour. If he wanted to go after that, then so be it. I knew the DJ and I knew what he’d be playing that night. I wore my best dancing outfit, which consisted of sneakers, painted on black jeans and a wet look red top. I loved to dance, but was never going to be the girl trying not to break a leg on the floor in heels. He was surprised at the sneakers when he picked me up. By my third hour dancing, he was wondering why he had doubted my sanity over footwear.

When I made my way back to the bar for water, pushing sweaty hair out of my face I smiled at him. He handed me an ice cold water. He knew the drill, having watched me repeat the same actions about 8 times so far. I couldn’t pry him out on the floor after the first 4 drinks, so I gave up trying. He smiled enigmatically at me while I tried assure myself that he wasn’t bored stiff. I was having a grand time and he didn’t need to suffer on my account. I told him repeatedly that if he was tired, or bored he could go.

As I looked at him he winked. I didn’t know what that meant and leaned in to put my empty glass on the bar. His arms came around me and he leaned in, using his nose and cheek to push my wet hair back. He asked me how anyone could be bored watching me dance. He said I was hypnotising and he couldn’t look away. The sight of me, wild to the beat, had him so worked up he couldn’t dance with me. Everyone would see how hard he was.

I smiled at that. I put my hands on his thighs and moved them up and down. I told him to get up and walk closely behind me. I would protect his modesty if that’s all it took to get him on the floor. I moved back and he stood. I rubbed myself across him as I turned and he grabbed my hips allowing me to feel just how hard he was. In an effort to keep my word I tried not to grind into him too much before heading back to the floor.

I grab his hands and pull him as close to me as possible. Once he’s feeling comfortable with how I am moving, I put my hands on his hips and use them to steer him a little to match my movements. It takes a few tries but he catches on and soon we are moving in sync. The music is fast, but we aren’t exactly keeping pace, lost in our own rhythm. He’s breathing in my ear ad I can feel myself begin to ache.

I pull his hands up and away from me, spinning quickly toward him and clinging to him again. His arms are around me and we are face to face. I press my hands to his chest, and know it’s not just the pounding bass I feel there. As if on cue, a slower song starts and I know the bar will be closing soon. He pulls me as tight as he can, one hand on my ass and one cradling my head. I want to take you home, right now he tells me with a deep inhale. He confesses that I’m even more attractive all sweaty, and I smell so good his mouth is watering. He doesn’t care if this was the plan or not tonight. He’s just happy to be right where he is.

In all honesty there was no real plan for the night, other then to go out, dance and maybe get him a little worked up. It certainly wasn’t to be so close to him that we were having sex with our clothes on in a packed club. With my heart racing, and my libido throbbing I knew that’s what I was doing and I couldn’t stop. I didn’t stop him when he kissed me, working me into a primal frenzy of need. I didn’t stop him when he moaned in my ear as I pressed and bounced against him, and I didn’t stop myself even as I felt my climax come. I was a slave to the beat, the heat and to him.

He knew I came as I gasped into his mouth and shuddered against him, he held me tighter as if he knew I was feeling I would fall to the floor if he didn’t support me. After a beat he let me go, when he was sure I was steady, he took my hand and led me through the crowd and back to his car. The night was cold and even with my coat I was shivering. It seemed forever until we were in the car.

The second he got into the car himself, he was all over me. Hands, lips, words. He whispered hoarsely how he wanted me, needed me. How he knew I came, and wanted more than anything to do that for me again, but he wanted to see my face not just feel it happen. He wanted push me into the back seat and fuck me until I couldn’t see and screamed his name.

I didn’t even think about it, I just say yes please and then we were scrambling into the back like horny teenagers. I can’t tell you how many times we bumped our heads or limbs into the car or each other in our rush to get naked and really feel each other. He had condoms with him as expected. I had told him to carry them with him at all times. I wouldn’t always have pockets and wasn’t keeping them in my bra. It was all a mad rush to contact, a blur of moans and whispers, sighs and grunts. Once he entered me it was as if time stood still.

I knew fucking and I knew making love and this was a different thing. Maybe it was all the honesty we had shared that had eliminated our inhibitions. I hadn’t been drinking and I couldn’t say that I’d seen him have more than one or two drinks the entire night, so it wasn’t an artificial ease we had. Whatever it was, we were open and available to each other in way I had never been nor been gifted before. I was mesmerized by how it coloured the event, lengthening each movement, intensifying each little contact. He watched me so intently I was sure he would have each tremble memorized.

I came almost immediately as we started to move together, still so ready from the club. I came again as he reached his own end deep within me. He used a hand to and I told him how to touch me, then he helped me topple over the precarious edge again; as his other hand held me fiercely to his lips. Come to me he chanted as he breathed into me then, and his wish was granted as I seized and bucked against him.

We laid there together until I started to shiver. I was mostly naked. He was a little more dressed. We slowly helped each other get our outfits in order and then he laughingly shoved me into the front seat and climbed back himself. He took my hand and kissed it then. He said he didn’t know why but tonight had seemed so right to him. He was very glad to be on this adventure with me and he hoped I felt the same. I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

He started the car and drove me home, yawning as we went. I insisted that he come in with me and get some sleep. He wanted to be the gentleman and decline, but I said I wouldn’t hear of it. He was coming in and sleeping with me all night. He could be a gentleman again when the sun came up, until then I said with a wicked grin, he was mine.

He stepped up to me and took me into such a passionate kiss that I felt the world spiral away and I clung to him like my life would end if the contact did. When he released me I was drunk on him and stumbling around. I’m still not sure how we got into the building, or my apartment, but he was there sleeping beside me when I woke up the next day and that is all that I had wanted.

I sat and watched him sleeping. He had a slight smile on his face. If nothing else I would always have this moment with him in the sun, in my bed. We had a lot to discuss, and now we had to figure out if we wanted last night to alter the dynamic he had asked for or if we were going to continue working towards that fantasy and let anything outside it happen as it would.

I knew all to well that not everyone could do both, role play and reality. Even if you could, expectations and behaviours did bleed over, it happened all the time. I was just relaxing into seeing what would happen when I noticed him stir. He stretched and rolled towards me, his hand landing on my legs. He ran it back and forth slowly before opening his eyes. He blinked slowly at me, taking me in. His hand moved freely across my skin, leaving a trail of sparks in it’s wake.

I don’t know how long we stayed like that, just looking at each other. I slid down and towards him as he pulled me close to him. We moved until we were comfortably wrapped around each other. I was his pillow and he was my blanket. We stayed like that until our bladders forced us to seek the bathroom.

Always the gentleman, he insisted I go first. I was in and out, leaving him to fend for himself while I got something for us to eat. I was rummaging through the fridge when I head him come into the kitchen. He had a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth, one of the spares I kept under the sink I hoped. He looked around the little kitchen, and spotted the kettle. He filled it up and plugged it in before heading back to the bathroom to finish brushing. I pulled out the instant coffee and a variety of teas, not sure what he might want.

I went to get a shirt, not being prepared to cook in the nude, While I was choosing between a long shirt I had in my hand, or throwing on a dress from the closet he came out of the bathroom and watched me. When he noticed that I was dressing, he came up behind me and asked what I was getting ready for, I was perfect the way I was. Lost in thought I hadn’t noticed him approaching and jumped when he spoke. I rounded on him and he caught my hands in his, stopping me from acting defensively.

It was the way he was looking at me that made me hesitate. There was such a softness in his eyes, something I had never seen before. It made me feel warm all over, and the air seemed to get thicker with every breath I took. He kissed each one of my hands in turn and stepped forward until we were as close to touching as we could get, with my breasts brushing his chest as I breathed. He smiled a bit and told me that I was tickling him, which only made me laugh. He pulled me into a slow and deliberate kiss. I felt my knees getting weak as his lips left mine and he looked at me. He stroked my hair back and asked me if I was ok with had happened the night before.

It took me a second to get my brain in gear, I was not anywhere near thinking of anything but kissing him again. He started to look worried. I smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. I told him I hadn’t been thinking of last night but what I wanted to do now, so I had taken a beat to get on his train of thought and he laughed at my phrasing.

I took his hand and we sat on the bed. I was honest about how I felt. I hadn’t gone out expecting anything like last night to happen. I didn’t regret that it had, in fact I took it as a good sign, we had chemistry and could work well together. I also told him that pursuing what had happened the night before, could muddy the waters for his fantasy. The spontaneous passion showed our interest in one another, but what we had agreed to do was something that was not spontaneous and so we would have to work to make sure we kept the 2 separate, if we were going to pursue both.

He nodded quietly through my little talk. He took my hand, lacing my fingers with his and then ran his other hand along my arm watching as goose bumps arose. He waited until my skin relaxed and repeated the gesture. He looked at me then, and I knew without a doubt he wanted it all. He told me he didn’t want to pretend that both things didn’t excite him. He went on to say that since our first kiss he had started to think of me differently, not just as someone who was going to do something for him. Not just a teacher or a guide into the fantasy he wanted to explore. He said the feelings that erupted when our lips met had made him rethink the needs that had overtaken him. Needs that my story had awoken. He searched my eyes and continued. He wanted to give me everything that he had to share. Everything that I would accept from him. I could have his body, his mind, his heart and even his soul if I wanted it. He didn’t know how things were going to play out and he didn’t want to wait to find out.

He pulled be down into an embrace with him, I could feel his heart begin to race as mine was with our touches. I watched him as he closed and opened his eyes so slowly, when I moved my hand across his skin to touch his face. I saw the goose bumps come as my touch passed and his body reacted. I didn’t know what to say to his proposal. Having everything he had to give sounded wonderful and like a horrible burden too. He didn’t really know what he was getting into yet. 

I told him as much and I asked him to wait a week. We would try a few things, and if he and I still felt the same way then we would talk seriously about what we would do as a couple. In the mean time, we were going to be on probation with each other. We would try to put aside the obvious attraction and focus on the things we were going to do to prepare for the scene. He tried to argue back, but he had to admit that acting too much on our feelings would interfere with the things that we had agreed to do. We had to be able to listen and talk to one another. He didn’t see it as being anything less a week of really long foreplay.

I smiled at that. If things went well, that’s pretty much what it would be.


	3. The Next Steps Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a kinky girl in a writing class, who meets someone unexpected, someone who likes what he came to find out. You two start exploring your kinks and the realities of his job come to light.

“Are you ready?”

“I think so,” he said shuffling his feet on the floor. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. I had been to his place since the dance club, but for this evening his neighbours were going to be a problem so we had agreed to meet at my place. Not that I didn’t have neighbours. I did. I even knew some of them. They just didn’t care if I was a little noisy, as long as it wasn’t all the damn time.

I stepped out of the closet and into the light of my bedroom. He was naked, and his eyes seemed stuck on the lace of my thigh high stockings. I smiled, knowing if that got so much of his attention then the merry widow was going to give him a stroke.

Sebastian had asked me if I could dress up a little bit for the first run through of the fantasy. Of course a discussion followed over what his idea of dressing up was, and how practical it would be. He had been watching too much porn, and thought it would be great if I were full leather or latex clad. I did have thigh high boots, but they were faux suede and had been a flea market find. Full leather or latex wasn’t in the cards anytime soon either, not with rent and all of life’s other necessities. I told him that as politely as possible. He then offered to take me shopping.

As much as I wanted to take him up on that idea, I said no. The purpose of the next ‘date’ was to get him used to what the actual event would be like. Since I had ended up sleeping with him after dancing all night, I had been trying to keep my physical and emotional distance from Seb. He was a darling, so beguiling and sweet. I just couldn’t help but think that he might really only be interested in getting his fantasy fulfilled. He might disappear with the dawn the morning after and never been seen or heard from again. He was a really good actor, I figured he might be able to pull it off. But in moments like this, when he seemed so in awe of me just being with him; I felt bad for doubting his sincerity.

The plan for the evening was to do a simple tease and denial scene. I would be clothed, if constrictive lingerie could pass for that; while he would be naked. His eyes seemed to skitter over my stockings for an eternity before flickering up to the details of the merry widow. It was red velvet, and a bit old. It still fit and it was a close to comfortable as sexy lingerie could get. As far as I was concerned it was overkill. I already knew he liked me naked and clothed, he would and could get hard for me, so the lingerie was just sending the wrong message, and I had told him so. He had then taken the time to formally write out a request, that for this one time only (if I would be so kind) would I please wear something sexy. He had even signed it your sub Seb.

It was cute and I had agreed. Adding that the second I wanted I was putting on a wet suit, if that’s what made me comfortable, he had laughed and agreed. Right then I noticed he was looking at me.

“I think I’m ready for the wet suit now,” he said, his voice trembling. He threw himself back on the bed, hands rubbing his face. He had wanted to end the week of foreplay with a scene, he had done everything in his power to convince me that he would be the perfect gentleman, even going so far as to pick out a cat of nine tails that he wanted to be use on him if he truly displeased me. He had never been whipped before, but his eyes danced as he discussed his plan with me. It was hard to trample on his enthusiasm.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you when you said this would kill me,” he groaned. His rock hard cock was making quite the display of itself in his altered position.

“I said it was over kill sweetie.”

“Just kill me now,” he moaned from the bed.

I walked closer. I know he could hear me because the fuck me pumps were heavy and each step clunked on the floor. I saw him turn his head to catch sight of me and heard it when he did. Seconds later I saw that glorious cock start twitching again. This was kind of fun. I hadn’t quite realized how much he liked me, or I would have suggested adding a get up into the fantasy to really work him up much sooner.

I approached slowly, letting him see every sway and bounce he could. From my vantage point I could see his breath quicken and his muscles working as his excitement increased.

“Sit up,” I said from the end of the bed. It took him a minute to gather himself and then he sat up before me.

“Do you like what you see?”

“Yes,” he said leaning toward me. I could feel his breath on me as he bumped into me with his nose.

“Don’t touch,” I said, pushing his head back lightly.

“Yes, m’lady,” came his response. He had decided he liked that form of address and asked to use it in our scenes and his fantasy. I knew he had probably gotten it from a porn movie, but I liked it better than Miss or Mistress. Everyone used those, and, well, Seb sure as hell wasn’t like everyone else.

We had talked earlier about what was going to happen this evening. He wanted to be called Seb, unless he was being chastised. Then Sebastian would do. He wanted to call me m'lady and he felt the stop lights were best for use in gauging where he was within the scene. It would be our first time playing together and he was raring to begin.

“Move to the centre of the bed,” I directed and he moved.

“Not too fast, let me watch you move.”

He paused for a second, then started moving slowly back.

“Is this good,” he asked. He knew how to take direction, but this was a different context then he was used to.

“It is,” I said as my eyes took in his body. The muscles moving in his chest, arms, abs and legs. How he moved himself quietly into place for me. I smiled and licked my lips. I was going to have some fun. He saw my look and fell back onto the mattress.

“You look like you’re going to eat me alive,” he said shakily with a giggle. He was nervous. He had been hiding it from me until now.

“Maybe I am. Would that be so bad?”

“No,” he sighed.

I made my way over the bed to straddle him. The shoes dragged awkwardly catching the sheets. They were coming off soon, or someone would get hurt.

He watched me working into position, the smile widening on his face as I got closer. He reached for me and I took his hands. I kept moving until I was able to push his hands back over his head and secure them in place with the scarves I had prepared before the night began. He would be partially restrained. I was spread across his chest and felt and heard his breathing change when I wrapped the scarves around his wrists and tied them off. He was secure but his circulation would have to be monitored.

While I’m sure having my tits smashed into his face while he was tied down, was a thrill for him, it was time to get to work.

I moved slowly back down his body, dragging myself over him until I was face to face with him. He was doing his best to hold still and enjoy what I was doing with my body against his. His breathing was faster but not uneven. I kissed his face, working down from his brows, moving left to right and back again. I was slow and deliberate, pressing my lips firmly, so he could feel me each time as I pulled back with suction. He moaned after every third kiss.

“Do you like that,” I asked as I reached his chin.

“Yes.”

“Do you like this,” I asked, nipping at his jawline and biting his neck, just below his ear where I knew he felt it more.

“Yes,” he gasped, moving under me. I liked it when he squirmed.

I licked the spot I had just bitten, kissing it as he moaned long and low. He stretched and my eyes went to his bindings, checking the colour of his hands. The scarves were pulled down and looking tight. To be safe I moved off him and helped him move back so the scarves relaxed again. I rubbed his arms and checked his wrists to test the tightness there. I decided to start again at his feet and work my way up. We had showered before we began to assure an anything goes experience.

I played with his toes, tickling his feet. I was taking my time to learn any secret spots he might have that gave him a thrill. He giggled a few times and I stored those places away for later use. Tease and denial can be a long lasting game, but we had agreed to only an hour and half for this night. We were exploring limits and tolerances. Considering that I was barely at his thighs and he was already dripping pre-cum, I wasn’t sure that he would be able to last the entire time.

As much as the night was about giving him a preview of the scene he fantasized about, it was also about giving him a really good idea of what he could expect and how hard being denied might be for him. Some people found it hard, but craved it and worked to control themselves. Others couldn’t handle the frustration, the constant arousal that would haunt them until they mastered it. I had hope that we could find a happy medium.

I worked on him tirelessly. Kissing, rubbing, nipping, biting, tickling. He tensed, trembled, sighed and moaned so deliciously. I visited my attentions all over his writhing body stroking, licking, nipping and handling his cock until he could barely breathe; then moving on to another patch of skin and doing whatever I could to bring him from the edge of bliss so that I could start building his orgasm again.

He answered yes to every question, his colour never changed from green. He was good about not kicking me if I did something that made him jolt and or buck as I explored the tender areas of his perineum and scrotum. He told me later he had never experienced those sensations, but at the time he just begged for more. Pleading for me to touch him, to take him and make him mine. He had made it to round six in the edging game. He was almost too worked up to cool down.

“You want to be mine,” I asked looking at him over the head of his over ready dick as I held it lightly in my fingers.

“Oh god, yes,” he whimpered. Trying to move in my grip, I let him go and he whined.

“Do you want to be mine? To belong to me completely,” I asked pushing his legs apart and sitting up between them so he could look directly at me.

“Yes m'lady,” he panted as I rolled his balls in my hand. His eyes rolled back, and I brought them back to mine with a short sharp squeeze.

I ran one finger over the prominent vein on the underside of his cock, up and down as he tried to find a way to get closer to my touch. I kept checking his restraints. His hands weren’t turning colour and the scarves weren’t fully taught because he had grabbed onto them to keep me from having to move him again. I took his hardness in my hand and held his gaze as I brought my lips so close to his engorged tip that the air I breathed could barely move between us.

He was looking at me, his desire turning his blue eyes black, his lips trembling, his throat working as grunts escaped them. His body tensed as I moved my hand slightly. He licked his lips again, straining the scarves so I heard the fabric creak, he tried to push his hips up. I sat back and looked at him, I shook my head no. I took my hand off of him.

He almost panicked, his need taking over. I put my hands on his thighs and pushed them against the bed. When he stilled I ran them towards his Adonis belt, watching the muscled skin under them tighten and flex. He was shaking with anticipation before I touched his penis. I asked him how he was doing, if he was close. I stopped moving until he answered me.

“Please, green,” he said thickly.

I should have waited for a full sentence, but if he came he knew the scene would end. If he lost control all I had to do was sit back and watch him get his first ruined orgasm.

I took him in both hands this time, moving them loosely against him with a twist. Once, twice. I told him not to come, each time hearing him groan as he tried and partially succeeded in not thrusting into my grip. The third time I slid my thumb over the sensitive spot under his penis tip, then let the digit slip up and over his pulsing head. I felt it before he even realized he was going to come. Every part of him seemed to contract and he exploded like I had just popped the cork on champagne. I sat back quickly, removing my hands as he pumped into the air, whispering no and please until he stilled.

I moved up beside him and untied the scarves. I rubbed his wrists, and kissed them. They were a bit red, but as I moved them around I saw no signs that they hurt flash across his face. He lay still. Eyes closed, sweat beading on his brow.

I went back and sat between his legs, I could feel his eyes on me. Before I could tell him what I wanted, the alarm went off to signal the end of the scene. He had the stamina, he just needed to work on the control. He grabbed the alarm and silenced it. I rolled with him as he reached, sat back in my position as he settled. After a beat I spoke.

“Sit up and help me out of this,” I said rolling my shoulders.

He did. Although I had gotten into it with the zipper on the front, the back was lined with hooks, which he would have to undo to free me. His hands trembled as he started his task. I could feel his disappointment turn to concentration as he worked on the hooks. Each batch he undid made me feel more relaxed and better able to breathe. When he got to the last one the Merry Widow popped free of my skin as he spread it open with his hands.

He traced the marks in my skin from where the bones in the outfit had been biting into it. Soon he was tracing his lips across them, apologizing with every little kiss. He stopped when he had covered every line.

I took his hands and pulled his arms around me, leaning back into his embrace.

After a minute he sighed. “I’m sorry m'lady.”

“For?”

“I failed you,” he said quietly, tensing for punishment.

“You failed to be honest, you should have said yellow not green if you were that close, ” I replied. I traced my nails across his inner thigh.

He sat silent for a moment. “I wasn’t supposed to come and I did.”

“Seb, this is your first scene. I told you that this might happen. You were supposed to try not to come and you tried. I tried hard to make you come and I succeeded.”

I knew my smile played in my voice as I turned to look at him. His eyes were still dark pools as we looked at each other. I had explained to him about aftercare, but I didn’t think he was recalling any of that now. I turned fully into him and stroked his hair. I asked if he wanted to rest a bit, I offered to spoon him and he agreed. We changed position and pulled a sheet over us. I snuggled a kiss into his shoulder to get him to relax and we talked over what had happened.

He hadn’t enjoyed the ending. Losing the friction was horrible, but the loss of my touch had been more painful to him. He told me that the mental, not physical, frustration might be the hardest thing to deal with. Knowing what it would feel like to lose control and disappoint both of us. He said he had experience with physical frustration and how to cope with it. He said he had had to learn since he travelled a lot and was a loyal guy when he had a woman.

I told him not to worry too much about it, to just try to be in the moment. Anyone could get carried away at anytime, if what we were doing wasn’t enjoyable overall, then repeating the experience probably wouldn’t change that. He turned towards me then, pulling me close.

“I enjoyed almost everything about this. I couldn’t get enough of everything you did. If you wanted to do it again right now, I would. All of it.”

He looked at me for a moment, a serious look crossing his face as he held me tighter. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking when he spoke.

“Can I call you mine? My woman?”

His voice was low, barely a whisper and it wavered at the end of the word woman. I had asked if he wanted to be mine, now he was asking the same. I was a little shocked that he seemed so comfortable with just wanting what he wanted. I was suddenly feeling very relieved that he had even asked me.

“You may,” I said looking up at him, “Can you tell me what that means to you, and for me?”

“I know we’ve been, well we started this because of the story,” he said letting out a long breath. I nodded for him to continue. “Don’t get me wrong I loved that story, it really got me thinking. But you had my attention long before I read a word,” he admitted looking deep into my eyes.

“I did?”

“Yea. You did. I saw you the first day of class with that ridiculous killer bunny t-shirt and I spent the next 2 weeks trying to figure out how to talk to you. I was going to say something after you read in class, but my damn phone went off and I was already ‘that guy’ so I took off to deal with it. You were gone when I got back. Of course by then I knew I had an in, I was going out of town.”

“What would you have done if that hadn’t happened?”

“When we did pass the assignments, I thought about writing my number on the bottom and hoping you would call, but I hadn’t even spoken to you yet and it seemed like a dick move,” he said with a shy smile and a shrug. “I might have asked you if you wanted to meet Captain America, especially after I saw the case on your phone.”

“That certainly would have started a conversation,” I said smiling at him, “I probably would have said something dumb, like I would have asked how you knew him, since I keep forgetting you’re in those movies with him. Then you’d have wondered why you talked to me in the first place.”

“Never. I really like that to you I’m just a guy. Being with you is so relaxed, and I can give you what you want, because it’s just me. My time, my attention, my body,” he said licking his lips and wagging his eyebrows at me.

“I guess you have to worry about that stuff more right? People must always want something from you, even just a picture.” We rearranged ourselves to make the conversation more comfortable.

“I don’t worry about pictures or autographs. My fans are great, I love meeting them. Just not everyone is a fan, or has good intentions. When people think they know you, or like they own your time and attention, things can get negative. Plus it’s harder to meet women, or even just non industry friends,” he sighed. “That can be hard to deal with. It’s great that I’m working a lot but with more exposure there are drawbacks I’m learning to deal with. I thought maybe I had escaped some of them, but I think they were waiting for me.”

“Sounds a bit like a video game. You leveled up so there are new challenges, new enemies, greater rewards,” I said watching him scowl at me in return.

“Yea, maybe. I never thought about it like that. I would have found a way to talk to you though, even if I had to trip you or something else dumb like that. I was so happy that the away assignment made us proofing partners. I got the prof a gift because of it,” he said watching me with a smile. He was stroking my hair again.

“A Starbucks gift card?”

“Yea, saw that huh?”

I nodded and giggled into his chest. “I think everyone got him one. You sort of felt like you had to get the guy something after the porn assignment, booze is risky, what if he doesn’t drink it, and campus is non smoking.”

He laughed at that. It was a rich and deep laugh. I held tightly to his moving chest until he settled and resumed playing with my hair. I listened to him breathe, and relaxing in his warmth while the sound of his heart beating was lulling me to sleep.

“I like spending my time with you, like this. The story was just an excuse to be alone with you at first, now I’m worried when we finish that scene you’ll be done with me.” I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were heavy with sleep, he didn’t look like he had an ounce of energy to spend above moving his gaze to mine. It melted something inside of me.

“I’m worried for the same reason Seb. That when you have what you want, you’ll be gone.”

He sat up and hugged me fiercely then, and I hugged him back as strongly as I could. He chuckled in my ear.

“Aren’t we a pair? Two fools, worrying over the same thing,” He said pulling me back onto the bed with him.

“At least we’re talking about it. Things are always good as long as you can talk about it right?”

“I swear to you. If we never do that story fantasy I don’t care. I want to be yours, I want you to be mine. I love talking to you more than anything. I think my therapist is jealous, I swear,” he said quickly. He seemed surprised by his words and slightly out of breath. “I will leave sometimes, that’s just part of the job, but I want to come back to you, to what we have here.”

“I’d like that,” I said and moved in for a kiss. It was a strong one, I felt it all the way to my toes.

“I can’t explain but I feel like we’ve known each other for so long, and like I still want t learn everything about you. I know you said all the talking and the sex could create an artificial closeness; but I swear it’s not just that,” he said searching my eyes before he kissed me again. This kiss lasted longer, and if we had been tired we were getting our second wind.


	4. The Next Steps Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a kinky girl in a writing class, who meets someone unexpected, someone who likes what he came to find out. Play continues and edging is brought up.

As our tongues danced and our hearts kicked into high gear, he rolled us over so he was on top. Our hands were leaving fiery trails as they roamed over our rapidly heating skins. I ran my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to my greedy mouth as I raised my legs and locked them around his waist. He smiled into the kiss then moaned as I moved my hips against him.

“No, he said, “the idea isn’t just for me tho, it’s for you too. If I hadn’t lost it and that timer hadn’t gone off we would have gotten to the good part, the part where you let me get you off.”

“You want to continue the scene now,” I asked.

“That one is over, this is a new one. One where you are the only one that matters.”

He moved his hand down between us and worked his way in between our hips. The pressure of his strong hand as it cupped my sex made me squirm. I was already getting wet and now he could feel it. I didn’t care why he excited me so, I just enjoyed the feel of him as he pressed against me. He spread my lower lips and ran his fingers through the wetness he found there, spread it back to my clit and worked it there in little circles. I tingled with his touch and moved with his hand even as out lip lock broke.

“I want to taste you,” he said and moved away from my mouth. He rained wet kisses over my chin, neck and collar bone. He suckled my nipples and teased my breasts with soft bites. He worked my clit in those circles all the while as worked his way down to my mound with licks and nips. A preview of what he planned to do to my clit came as his mouth reached my mound. He firmly took it in his lips then pressed his teeth into it, I moaned as he switched the bite to a suck.

He moved my bent legs further apart, sliding his arms through the tent they formed in this position. He breathed against me as he took in the sights before him. His hands stroked my thighs as he moved into position. He started to kiss and bite my inner thighs, bringing a strong hand to my lower lips and he stroked there, as he pushed his finger slowly inside.

“So wet already,” he murmured. His fingers left me and I heard a wet sucking noise. “You taste as good as you smell.” I smiled at that.

His hand returned to it’s earlier location, it moved more purposefully now, towards my eager pussy. I could feel his warm breath as his face got closer, he licked and gently nipped at my mound when his tongue made a play to my clit and he slid a finger inside me. I jerked and gasped. I could feel my inner muscles tighten in response to the swirls and taps of his finger. His mouth came into full contact with my labia then, his tongue swirled and pressed on my clit. I tried to stay still, to relax into his touches, but my legs closed over his head and my back arched as he pushed another finger in with the first and he put suction on my pulsing clit.

“Oh god,” I said as my knees bumped one another over his head, I tried to open my legs again so he could move freely, but he had other plans.

His fingers found my g spot and pressed as he rolled my tender clit under his tongue. I moaned and grabbed at his hair. Half wanting to encourage him and half wanting to hold him there and never let him go anywhere again. He chuckled against me and pressed into his work, sucking against me again as his tongue switched directions on me. I trembled and my hand lost it’s grip on his hair for a moment before I grabbed it again and he moaned against me.

The vibrations of that moan went through me like lightening. I bucked hard against him and his fingers lost their place on my g-spot. He swirled them and scissored them inside me, and I felt myself react to the new sensations with more wetness. I sighed and tried to release my legs again, almost on cue he found my g-spot again, pressed it and released it in time with his tongue on my clit. I made little noises, moved my head back and forth, feeling like I couldn’t find air as my heart raced and my body filled with the warmth of need that spiraled through me from his work.

I had been raising my legs higher as I pulled him tighter by the hair. I hoped I wouldn’t pull any out, but I was too tensed and ready to be able to let go. I felt it as he moved, licked, sucked and pressed my clit and g-spot in such an amazing way I didn’t know my own name. I could feel myself rising on the cresting orgasm he created. I panted and grunted and moved wildly against him and tried to call his name, I wanted him so much more then anything I had ever desired, I wanted him to keep playing me like he was, with the skill and precision he used, it was like he knew all my secrets. He told me later he knew when he was doing well by my moans; I chanted there, yes, no, over, so good and used my legs and his hair to move him when he didn’t go fast enough.

His name tore from my lips as the towering wave of the orgasm broke over me. I clamped my legs around his head but let go of his hair as I bucked into the pleasure that exploded through me. He kept up his work. He sucked and pressed and licked me through the flood of one orgasm and straight into another. I screamed his name again and again, I could hear it ringing off the walls just behind the rushing in my ears.

He slowly pushed my legs away from his head, as I lay there twitching and moaning in bliss. I was ready to pass out, he was hard as all get out as he covered my body with his and kissed me deeply. He was wet with my juices and he tasted so good. I weakly wrapped my arms around him, smiling stupidly into the kiss.

“You’re pretty loud,” he whispered, looking at me as rolled to the side; pulling me with him into his embrace. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“Didn’t I,” I mumbled into his skin, giving his cheek a little kiss.

“I like the way you screamed my name. It really made me want to get you to do it again.”

“Well you did,” I said. I was slowly falling asleep to the rumble of his voice and the thump of his heart. I was so relaxed, he even stroked my hair.

“Thank you for letting me pleasure you, m’lady,” he said and kissed my hair. I smiled and hummed contentedly.

“Thank you Seb. You were amazing.” He laughed.

“I could get used to hearing that from you,” he said with a yawn.

We fell asleep after that. We hadn’t talked about him staying the night and he hadn’t stayed the entire night once before. He had early mornings often, and I was a light sleeper so when he left it was always with me closing the door behind him. This time he was there when my bladder forced me to the bathroom as light was peeking through the blinds in my room. When I came back I turned out the lights that were still on, and watched him as he slept. He looked so relaxed, I didn’t want to wake him. I crawled back into bed with him and he pulled me closer, not waking enough to notice the time, only wanting me closer. I fell back to sleep quickly.

His phone went off, it dragged me to consciousness. I heard him groan and felt him gently untangle himself from me as he went to get it. I rolled over in time to see him go, tight ass and broad shoulders kissed by the daylight of the other room as he left the bedroom to take the call. I could hear him talking in the other room as I stretched and scratched my head. I was wondering what he might want to do next. We belonged to each other now, did he want that strictly vanilla or with sprinkles? Maybe he wanted more kink then regular activities, since that’s what we had until now and things were going along nicely. Perhaps he wanted to bring in some vanilla activities, to make our thing more like dating or a vanilla relationship.

I heard him rattling around in the other rooms and wondered what he was up to. He didn’t notice as I watched him as he quietly came back into the room. He headed straight to the bathroom. He had a glass of water with him, and I decided if I said something and he dropped it that would be bad, so I just laid there and watched that naked man tip toe down the hall.

He was gone long enough for me to move down to the end of the bed. I laid there on my stomach, facing the bathroom. I put my hands under my chin, and twined my ankles together in the air, trying to ignore the ache he had brought to my body with his little show. He came out of the bathroom, still trying to be quiet, watching his feet. He looked up and saw me there as I watched him and stopped. He started to blush.

“Hello sexy,” I purred at him, a smile spreading across my face as his blush deepened.

“I was trying not to wake you,” he said, looking down at the floor again.

“Is that for me,” I asked. Not focused on anything in particular, just wondering what he would think I meant. He held the water up, eyes flicked to mine again.

“I thought you might be thirsty,” he said licking his own lips.

“Are you shy,” I asked as he lowered his eyes to the floor again. I had seen him naked before, but never this casually. I didn’t know why he would be embarrassed, he went to the gym often, he ate well, he wore clothes that fit him. He had to know he had a good body.

“I, um, thought you were asleep.”

“Were you trying to sneak away?”

“No! I just wanted to get back to you, watch you sleep.”

“I see,” I said sitting up and crossing my legs. “Can I have that,” I asked motioning to the water. He glanced up to me, but the sway of my breasts pulled his gaze back down. He brought the glass to me and I took it. I drank deeply, then offered it to him. He finished it off and stood there nervously. I took the glass from him, and stretched slowly to put it on the floor to the left of the bed. He watched me like a hawk, his tongue darted to and fro without him seeming to know.

“Seb?”

“Hmmm?”

“Let me look at you.” His gaze met mine again and he blushed.

“Ok. How,” he asked, almost a whisper. His hands still had his phone and he cupped them in front of his penis in a self protective way.

“I just want to look at you. We’ve never seen each other in the light of day, naked.”

I rose and pulled the blinds open to let in more light. He stayed where he was close to the end of the bed. He watched me walk around with a small smile on his face. I walked behind him, and leaned in telling him to put the phone down and face me. He dropped it onto the bed and turned around as I stepped back.

He was lovely. Even up close. The way the light hit him made his cheek bones stand out and his cheeks seemed hollow. The planes and ridges of his body met and formed his robust features. From head to toe, he looked good. A sprinkle of hair here and there across his chest, leading to his penis, he still held his hands before him and he watched as I looked him over.

“People must tell you how good looking you are all the time,” I said, licked my lips and caught his eye.

He nodded and lowered his head, shaking it slightly. He sighed.

“Why are you embarrassed? Don’t you like to be complimented?”

He takes a deep breath and looked at me, “Yes. I like compliments. Is this just you and me here or is this a game?”

“A scene? It’s a little early for me to be that organized,” I say blatantly staring at his hands as I willed them away from his cock. I wanted to see all of his reactions. I looked in his eyes again.

“I’m just curious. When we’ve been together there hasn’t been a lot of just looking. Just seeing the other person. No touching,” I finished tilting my head and flicked my gaze to his hands. I turned in a slow circle for him, so he could see me.

“Do you like what you see,” I asked as I finished the turn and faced him again.

“God yes,” he said thickly. I smiled at him as he stared at my chest.

“Will you let me see you now? Please?”

The please caught his attention and his eyes locked onto mine for a moment, before he dropped his hands and did a slow circle for me. When he stopped he did a little dance move and giggled nervously.

“Wow,” I said, feeling I needed to touch him with such an intensity I felt like I could fly across the room. I held my ground and found his eyes. He watched me, a smile on his face and a blush creeping over his skin again.

“Do you not want me to look at you? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I am uncomfortable, but not because of you. I keep wondering why you like me, I keep thinking you’re just,” he broke off, eyes searching mine for something.

“What? Tell me.”

“Playing with me. I remember what we said last night, I want so badly to be yours and for you to be mine. I just can’t not worry that you are going to change your mind when you really get to know me.”

I stepped forward and took his hand, pulling him to the bed and sitting him down. I put my hand on his face, felt his flush and the rush of his breath. I tilted his head to look at me.

“You’re insane right? I should be freaking out on you, a big time celebrity who can have anyone, who’s here with me. A no one who writes silly stories and likes to dominate her men. I have nothing to offer you when you already have the world at your feet. Yet here you are, with me.”

His eyes got big as I raced through that little speech. I hadn’t known what I was going to say and now my mind was racing to see if I had said anything I was going to regret deeply, for eternity.

He put his hands on my shoulders, his eyes flickered back and forth over mine, as if there were things written there as I thought them.

“I don’t have the world at my feet, at least that’s not how I feel. I have opportunities, but there is so much on offer that I don’t want.”

“What do you want?”

“To be here with you. To have you looking at me. Touching me. I have wanted you for long enough that I need to have you now. I’m addicted to you, and that humbles me. You could take it all away, at any moment but you just keep choosing to give to me everything I want and more. I want you to be mine, but there is a lot that has nothing to do with us, who we are, that comes with me. If that hurts you, or scares you away I don’t know how I would cope.”

“Wait, what? What are you talking about? What comes with you,” I asked, not following his train of thought. How bad could his friends and family be? I had no idea what he was worried about, parents always seemed to love me.

“The press, the fans, the stalking paparazzi. Gossip sites, twitter, tumblr and all that shit. It’s part of my life that I have no control over, what the people say and do. God they can be so cruel.”

“You’re worried for me,” I asked, understanding his thoughts now. “I understand that now, but what was I doing to embarrass you?”

“You looked at me like that,” he said pointing at my expression, “It makes me feel so naked, so exposed. I want to give you everything, anything you ask for when you look like that.”

“You are naked,” I snickered and he laughed, pulling me into a crushing hug. I had to tap him harder and harder until he released me so I could breathe.

“I am naked,” he said looking into my eyes with such desire I shivered under his gaze. “So are you.”

I could see the question he was asking as he cocked his eyebrow at me. His hand tilted my chin up so we could kiss. We were just getting a good tongue battle going when his phone rang, again.

“Shit,” he said grabbing it. “Gotta take this.”

He answered the call with a growl, and I listened to the entire conversation. Whoever was calling was loud, I knew Seb would have to go when the call ended. His gym buddies were going to meet him in an hour. He hung up and looked sadly at me. I pulled him into a goodbye kiss that would keep him wanting me throughout the day. He decided it was too much to pass up and took me to the shower with him; not that he could have pried me off of him.

We got wet, then dirty then clean in the shower. We got dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen. We had time to grab a quick bite so he wouldn’t be working out on an empty stomach. He went out the door before me and I heard Lonny speaking to him.

“Sebastian right?” I could hear the smirk in Lonny’s voice before I saw it on his face. He was holding a hand out to Seb, and Seb took it looking confused. Seb didn’t know Lonny, they had never met. Lonny couldn’t wait to shock him with how he knew his name.

“I’m sure glad that the name she was screaming last night belongs to a real person. Man she’s loud right,” he asked nudging Seb with an elbow as I closed the door and locked it. Seb was looking at me with a what the hell look. “She’s still loud when it’s just her toys, so I hoped she was getting something really good with all that noise. Am I right sexy girl?”

“Right Lonny. This is Sebastian, he is real. I am so glad you were home last night, but we gotta go,” I said taking Sebs hand and starting away.

“Girlfriend when you gonna give me a chance to make you scream,” Lonny called after us.

“Never Lonny, cuz you’re so gay!”

“Oh right sweetie! Better keep your man candy away from me. I bet I could make him scream!”

“Jesus,” whispered Seb, “That’s your neighbour?”

“I told you they don’t mind the noise.”

He pulled me to a stop, “He can hear you, all the time?”

“Not all the time, just when I’m loud, like last night. That’s rare by the way,” I said kissing his nose as he glared at me. He relaxed a bit.

“Lonny just loves to tease. It’s because the first time he heard me he thought I was being hurt so he called the cops and; well we were both pretty embarrassed that night. It’s how we met. He likes to check on me the next day to be sure he didn’t fail to protect me or something.”

“He knows about you?”

“He looks out for me. Lonny knows I date men, I had one tied up when the cops came that time because they announced it, and that I am reliable enough to watch his cat when he has to go out of town. So yea, Lonny knows what he needs to about me. Lonny doesn’t gossip Seb. You should see who I’ve helped him tie up. You’re small time baby cakes,” I smiled at him and ran my hand through his hair hoping he would calm down. Being worried about gossip seemed to really be taking it’s toll on him.

“I don’t want you to let him make me scream ok?” He looked pained as he ran a hand through his hair after mine, his brow furrowed.

“Ok, I promise. He won’t stop offering though. In case you change your mind. Just tell me if you do,” I said with a wink and he groaned at me.

We made it down to the street and he kissed me quickly, ran back to his car to get to the gym to meet the crew.

I got back to my place and Lonny was still out in the hall. He had locked himself out so I let him in to my place, so he could call a locksmith. I made him some tea and we chatted idly for a bit.

“Your man is cute. He looks real familiar. He’s just your type right? Tall, blue eyes, dark hair. If it’s curly too are you gonna lock him up in here and never let him leave?”

“Lonny!”

“What? I would. He’s a little slight for me though. I like my men thick.”

“He’s a great guy Lonny. He’s a bit shy, so if you could be a little less loud he might actually talk to you. As for my type, he checks all the right boxes there.”

“Oh my god! He’s like your fucking dream come true! You and the shy guys. It’s a sickness I swear! But maybe you are onto something. Are the shy guys freaks in bed? Is that why you like them so much, cuz they got you screaming to wake the dead?”

“Yes Lonny, they’re sex maniacs and so over looked,” I said so sarcastically I scorched myself with the words.

“Yea ok, tease me. I may try a shy guy just to see what it’s about. I got personality enough for two.”

“That you do, Lonny my friend.” I gave him a hug as we chuckled together.

The locksmith beeped up and we let him in. About half an hour later Lonny was back in his apartment and I was back in my bed, I could smell Seb on the sheets and since we hadn’t had time to talk about it, I had no idea when I would next see him. I breathed in his scent and thought about our night and day. I worked myself into such a frenzy that I had to get myself off, but once wasn’t enough and two barely took the edge off. I was building up the third orgasm when I heard my phone. I pushed myself well over the edge before I looked at it. Seb had called.

I started to call him back when the text came in. He wanted to take me out tonight. Was I up for it? A regular date, we could figure it out as we went. If I was ok with it we could meet in the park and walk to a million different places from there.

I smiled as I entered my reply, which was yes!

He replied a bit later saying he would meet me at the subway closest to the park and we would go over together, he had a few things to get done so we agreed on the stop and the time. I was so excited that I knew I wouldn’t make it out of the house in the needy state I was in. I pulled out my trusty get you off good toys and went to town, taking a nap after I finished myself off under a pillow to spare Lonny my enjoyment. I knew he got off on my noise, he had told me so, many times. I would have to tell Seb that, so that he wouldn’t try to keep me quiet, or himself for that matter.

My alarm went off and I got up, threw myself in the shower and spent some time trying to figure what to wear. We would be walking, so I opted for something that I could carry off with comfortable shoes. I fixed my hair, did a little make up, grabbed a jacket, stuffing in my wallet, phone and keys then took off for the subway.

We carried on a little text conversation while I rode to meet him. It was mostly about what we could do, neither one of us committing to anything above walking to food of some kind. We both had walking shoes on, and he teased me about my shoes being multi purpose. He’d seen me tear up a dance floor in sneakers. He said he felt I was possibly the only woman he knew who would try to out run him in heels, just to prove it could be done. I laughed and said only if he was wearing the heels, I wasn’t interested in breaking a leg.

When I saw him at the subway stop I almost tripped over myself. With the light hitting him just so, the sunglasses and hat, he was almost blinding. When he saw me, the largest grin I’d seen so far took over his face. It crinkled his eyes and nose as he pulled me into a warm hug. He smelled so good, I felt myself straining to memorize the scent in case it wore off. He took my hand and we were off to wander through the park.

It was a nice walk, but we didn’t stay long as it was getting dark and I told him I was uneasy about being there at night. We wandered over to his favourite pizza place and got a couple of slices. There were benches outside for customers, so we took one over to eat and talk. The pizza was good, a little greasy but that was outweighed by the taste. I had to go back in for more napkins and got us some drinks as well. He smiled up at me when I offered him the water I had gotten.

“How did you know,” he asked, taking his last bite and opening the water to wash it down.

“Shot in the dark. You just didn’t seem like a pop guy.”

“Are you a pop girl?”

“Musically but not often when it comes to drinks. I like a little soda now and then, but it’s not my go to drink.”

He nodded, watching me as I finished my slice. Waiting for the opportunity to ask a question I could answer. “You know I don’t even know what you do. You work somewhere doing something, but you haven’y told me what it is.”

I had to laugh, it was a strange question to ask to follow up the pop discussion with. I sighed and told him about my oh so glamorous job as an office administrator. He asked lots of questions, as if he had never been in an office before. He seemed to really be enjoying my tales of co-workers and office equipment failures.

“I’ve never worked in an office,” he admitted. “Not that I haven’t had odd jobs when acting wasn’t going that well, but never in an office. I almost feel like I missed out.”

“Only on stale coffee and paper cuts my friend.”

He looked at me then, his eyes twinkled. He cleared his throat and the twinkle faded. “I have to leave for work in a couple of days. I’ll be gone a month or so, not too long, but I wanted you to know it was coming as soon as I found out.”

“Oh,” I said as he put his hand on my knee. “Are you going somewhere nice?”

He told me about the trip, where he was going, where he would be staying, what he would be doing while he was away. As he spoke concern clouded his voice and his gaze.

“You don’t have to worry, I understand it’s just work right?” I covered his hand with mine, watching him as he worked out what he wanted to say. Finally he spoke.

“It’s so early, we’re still so new. It’s a lot to ask, for someone to wait for you this soon.”

“I understand that. I’m not going to lie, this time apart gives me all kind of ideas that could help bring that fantasy closer to reality,” I said flashing a wicked grin.

“Oh really,” he asked arching a brow at me and leaned closer.

“Have you heard of edging?”


	5. Living On The Edge Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a kinky girl in a writing class, who meets someone unexpected, someone who likes what he came to find out. Edging is brought up and the night continues with examples.

He had not heard of edging. As soon as I started to explain it to him, he insisted that we better get out of public. He grabbed my hand and led me down a few blocks. I had no idea where we were heading, but the buildings were nice. Eventually he told me we were at his place, and if I wanted to I could stay until he had to leave town. He didn’t want to waste any of the time we had together until then.

It was a Thursday and funnily enough I had a 5 day weekend that I had been planning to spring on him, staying over with him sounded just fine. I told him we would have to go get me something at some point the next day, but that I was looking forward to my stay at his place, earning me that lady killer grin. He hurried us up to his place, locking the door behind us as if marauders we following.

Once inside he took my coat and hung it with his. We pulled off our shoes and he showed me around. He was so cute and obviously house proud. The apartment was lovely and really reminded me of the man I was getting to know. He watched my reactions, trying to gauge if I was enjoying the tour. I kept smiling every time he caught my eye. His smile was constant and contagious from the second I had agreed to stay.

He finished the tour by grabbing us some drinks and bringing everything over to the couch.

“So now that we’re away from prying eyes, what is edging again?”

He was sitting at an angle so he could see me and still pour the drinks. I sat at a similar angle, our knees touching. I wasn’t sure that I wanted to spend the entire night talking about edging, but I had started it and was determined to finish it as soon as possible. I did my best to tell him what it was, what the process could be if we decided to use that while he was away, and what and how it could work for the fantasy. I didn’t want to demonstrate it for him, I wasn’t feeling like frustration was something either of needed more of at the moment.

I wasn’t paying attention to the drinks, I was watching him. His gaze kept flickering back to mine from what he was doing, playing with the ice in his glass as he listened to me; a blush was creeping across his face.

“Am I making you nervous?”

“Yea, just a bit,” he said handing my a drink, clinking his glass to mine and relaxing back as he took a sip. I sipped mine too, it was scotch. Rich, smooth and powerful.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I can’t tell what you’re thinking I guess,” He mumbled with a shy shrug.

“Are you worried that I have bad intentions?”

He laughed, throwing his head back. When he straightened again he had his hand across his face. He hid behind it for a beat before running it through his hair and taking another sip from his drink.

His blush had only deepened.

I took his drink from him and told him to sit back against the couch. He did, turning away from me. I straddled his lap, happy that the couch was deep. If I needed to sit back I wouldn’t have to worry about flopping off the end onto the floor. I put my hand in his hair, pulling his head down to the back of the couch, I took a sip from his drink and closed my mouth over his, letting the scotch flow between us. I felt him relaxing as our tongues began to move together. He sighed and put his arms around me as I deepened the kiss.

I pulled back to look at him, His eyes were closed, his face relaxed with a hint of a smile. I put my hands to his cheeks, feeling the prickle of stubble along my palms. He opened his eyes. They were so blue, so warm and inviting.

“I like looking at you. You’re a work of art.”

He groaned at me, looking away. “I wasn’t always, now it’s all I hear. Doesn’t anybody want me for who I actually am?”

He tried to move me off of him, but I pushed back against his arms.

“I don’t care if you hear it all the time,” I said sharply and tilted his head back to me. “It’s what I think when I look at you right now.”

He looked at me with wide eyes, his complaints stamped out with my tone.

“When I take in all of you,” I said, lowering my voice and stroking his hair. “Not just how you look, but what you say and do. Who you actually are. It all adds up to something so stunning, to me.”

He blinked slowly at me, taking in my words and weighing them. He nodded in understanding.

“You are not just a pretty face Sebastian. Not to me.”

I placed a light kiss on his chin, his eyes following me as I moved to his lips. I hovered there, breathing him in, watching him try not to move and needing to just the same. I placed a finger to his lips, pressed against them gently, and used the finger to pull his lower lip down. I moved my finger and captured that lower lip between mine. He made the most delicious sound as I sucked that lip into my mouth, running my tongue over it. I let him go, not moving too far. I took his top lip the same way, and he quivered beneath me. I sat back and ran my hands through his hair, our gazes steady on each other.

“I’m nervous to know you think so highly of me. What if I can’t live up to it? What if I can’t give you what you deserve,” he asked quietly. His look was serious and it caught me off guard.

“Then you fail. You’re only human, like me. No one is perfect Seb, no matter how they look or act. We all do our best, and sometimes it’s not enough but we try right? All that matters to me is that you are mine,” I said taking his face in my hands and staring deep into his eyes.

“I am,” he sighed after a beat, relaxing.

“And I am yours.”

Our lips met then and it felt like we were spinning in the air. Both secure in the assurances of the other. We revelled in one another until we had to break for air, taking in some more scotch before we continued. He pulled me close to him and covered my mouth with his as soon as I set my glass back down. It was a wild kiss, full of need and tongues clashing. Between the scotch and him, my head was buzzing, my blood roaring through me like lightening. I was overheating and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m too hot,” I said, pulling my shirt off and tossing it aside.

“Yea you are,” he said, leaning in and nipping at my nipples through my bra.

“Hey,” I said pushing his head away. “I’m not being egotistical. I’m really sweating here.”

I moved away from him and took my pants off. He followed suit, taking off everything I did. We were both in our underwear. Standing by the couch, just looking at each other.

I held out my hand to him and he took it, we stepped into each other. I looked up at him and put my lips to his chin, the closest thing I could reach without moving. He kissed my nose in return. I leaned into him and stretched up so our lips could meet, and we were soon intertwined and lost in our oral connection. This lasted until the need to breathe pulled us apart.

“I’m going to miss you so much, you feel so good,” he said his forehead to mine. I could hear the pain in his voice, and I wanted to make it disappear. I move my hands towards his face, and he takes them gently in his own, putting them down at out sides. He tilts his head and kisses me, so softly. it’s almost a brush, no tongue. He pulls back for a breath and then his lips return to mine, slightly more pressure than the first. His hand comes up to my cheek and he presses his lips just a tiny bit harder into mine.

The kisses are just simple and loving, they have my heart tripping all over my chest, like a bird trying to break out of a cage. He’s so close to me and I can feel the energy coming off of him in waves. It feels like he is doing his best not to let that energy free, like it will crush me or consume us both. I’m clutching his boxers, like a life line as I push my lips into his a little harder. Waiting to see if he will respond in kind.

His hand slides across my cheek and up into my hair, cupping my head and his lips press to mine, meeting my pressure and increasing it a bit. I can’t believe how excited that these chaste pecks are getting me. There is heat building between us, it’s taking my breath away. I sigh against him, and his hand flexes in my hair as my lips part and I slide my tongue across his lips until his open too.

I’m barely still standing, strong sensations are washing through me and I’m overwhelmed. As if on cue, he pulls me onto the couch with him, making sure I’m on top. I run my hands along his chest, watching as he shivers beneath me. His breath is flashing against my skin, I want to sink into him and feel everything he is feeling, let him feel everything I am.

We lay together, slowly melting into each other. The delicate meeting of our lips continuing unabated. I couldn’t recall ever making out with someone like this before. It was like the world was fading away and only he and I existed. I didn’t want to move, but my hands were roaming freely across his body eliciting exciting movements and sounds from him. His hands roamed hotly across me as well, and I responded with sighs and moans of my own.

“Such strong lips,” I murmured pulling away to trail kisses down his throat. He moaned and nipped at my neck in return. I captured his ear, and worked it with my lips and tongue as I sucked it in and out of my mouth. He began to pant, clutching me closer to him in a way that said don’t stop.

I moved from his ear to his chest, travelling from nipple to nipple, enjoying his noises and the way his hands let me know that I had made a good move. I moved my hands lower, pressing across his tummy, down to his boxers. I brought my mouth back up and recaptured his, as my hands slowly crept under his waist band.

When my fingers brush his hardness I feel his breathing stop. He is so still, waiting to see what comes next. I don’t move. My lips are to his and I move back, his head follows mine and he inhales at last. “I want you so,” he breathes as his hands tangle in my hair and our lips meet again.

For a second I’m unsure just what to do. Should I wait to see what happens, and perhaps neither of us moves forward; or do I take control and figure out what comes next myself. As soon as the thought is finished, Seb rolls us so he is partially on top. He is holding me so that he can easily reach behind me and undo my bra, while our kiss deepen. I move my free leg up over his, using my knee to press him into me.

I can feel his smile and I smile in return. He changes position to look at me, letting out a satisfied sigh as he does. He moves his hands over my breasts and watches me for reaction. His touch is hot, igniting every place he touches. I start to pant as he lowers his lips to my nipples, teasing me as I had him. It’s good to know how effective those moves are. I moan my encouragement to him as I wrap my fingers in his hair, stroking and tugging in encouragement and blind need.

This attraction between Seb and I is strong, it bubbles forth and consumes me at the oddest times. I know we’ve spent so much time together in the last couple of months, it’s like we’ve known each other for years; yet this is still so new and terrifyingly exciting. I want him to want me and I can feel and see how much he does. I want him to know how much I want him too. I stroke his cheek, trying to move his head towards mine. I want to tell him how much I want him.

It’s his hand that distracts me, now it’s travelling steadily towards my sex. Sliding effortlessly under my panties, and swiftly moving into the folds that hide my clit and aching cunt. I’m drowning in pleasure as his mouth works my nipples and his hand works my wetness from cunt to clit and back again. My back arches, trying to follow his heated touch.

“Mmmm you want me too,” he says in my ear as a digit slides inside me while his thumb takes position over on my throbbing nub. He kisses my neck, until my breathing is erratic, then starts moving his hand, purposefully rolling his thumb, adding another digit to my ever wetter vagina. Sparks shoot through me, and I know I’m moving against his hand without thinking; I want to come. I want him to take me there right now.

He pulls his hand away and I whimper at him, looking to see if there’s an issue as his mouth is absent now too. He’s licking his fingers, his eyes open and he smiles at me around his fingers, then takes extra time to show me how good he finds their taste.

Once he’s done he leans in and kisses my cheek, leaning his forehead against mine. We sit there for a while. I’m stroking his cheek, he’s rubbing my shoulder. We breathe together and smile at each other like fools. I want to throw myself over him and satisfy my every need, possibly satisfying his but that won’t matter until I’m done. I need him, I want him inside me, over me, all around me, making me scream his name over and over.

As if he can read my thoughts he takes my face in his hands and smirks, “Wanna fuck?”

“Oh hell yea,” I say pulling him back to me and making a bee line for his boxers with my hands. Within seconds we are totally naked and I am rolling a condom onto his throbbing member. He’d had the presence of mind to drop a few from his pockets, on the table when we were stripping; otherwise we’d be taking an intermission to get some and no one wanted that.


	6. Living On The Edge Part 2a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a kinky girl in a writing class, who meets someone unexpected, someone who likes what he came to find out. He’s going out of town and you’re giving him a send off with a kinky plan for while he is away.

This isn’t our first time having sex, but I suddenly feel shy under his lustful stare. I lie back and move my legs to either side of him while he carefully lowers himself over me. I pull him closer, I want to feel his weight and movements as we get things going again.

Our kisses are much harder, our need driving us into a frenzy of grasping hands and grinding pelvises. Nothing is meeting like it should and I bite down on his tongue to get his attention. He slows and I take him in my hand, moving him closer to my aching pussy. I let go of his tongue and give it a suck. He moves tentatively forward, pressing into the warm wetness I am holding him too.

I moan into his sigh as he sinks deeper inside me. I tremble at the way my walls stretched for him, how my muscles twitch at his size and the feeling of him expanding me. He fills me so well and with such firmness that I feel any movement is unnecessary. We hold there for a second, both of us not moving, straining to not even breathe. I can feel the tremors of his muscles as they work to keep him still, the beating of his heart against my chest as my blood rushes in my ears.

He moves slightly and my legs tighten around him. He lays flush against me and uses his hand to push my ankles up from where they are on the backs of his thighs. I move them up and lock my ankles together in the small of his back. He looks back at me, checking to see if I am ready.

“I want to be gentle, I don’t know if-”

“Fuck me Seb,” I say, scratching my nails lightly down his back as I do. He chuckles and starts to do just that.

He moves in and out in an ever quickening pace. I move with him as best I can, grinding my hips in a little circle as we collide and part. He feels so good, I am losing myself in the sensations that come with every little movement. I cling to him, trying hard not to dig my nails in too hard. I try for a better grip when he pushes himself up off of me. With my legs clamped as they are I use my feet and then my hands to grab his ass and encourage him to go deeper, harder into me.

We move in such a way that we are as close to one as possible. My clit is tingling from contact with his skin, he groans as I pull him closer and closer by his fine, firm ass. He lowers himself to get his hand in between us to really work my clit. I writhe against him desperate for the intensity to peak and let me fly.

He shudders and swears in my ear as I bite into the skin between his shoulder and clavicle, trying to muffle the cries I am making. I kiss and lick him when my oral contact breaks, trying not to be call the cops loud but barely able to hold it back.

I squirm and pant, I beg him to fuck me, to come to me, to give it all to me. He calls my name as he peaks and I feel him stiffen trying to hold back yet being pulled over the edge by my unrelenting movements. I am so close, his hand resumes working my clit. It had stopped when he came, but now it was rolling and pressing my buzzing nub in all the right ways.

His lips find my ear as he asks me to come for him now. I slowly move my head towards his until our lips meet and I’m making my feral noises into his mouth as we kiss. I am so ready, I am sweating, dripping, keening and bucking against him as he tries to get me over the edge. We almost come apart, and when he pushes back against me the dam breaks and I cry out in ecstasy, repeating his name as I shake through my orgasm.

He pulls me close to him and strokes my hair, and I start to still. He whispers lovely things, I mostly don’t hear as my brain is only processing his face and the responses of my body to the ebbing orgasm we had achieved. I don’t know how he has the strength to move let alone hold me, I barely feel like I am able to breathe.

When I start to hear properly again, he is already kissing my neck and cradling me against his chest, as if I might break. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his neck. I nip and suck there for a second then seek out his mouth. I already feel wasted, stoned and drunk, but the hit of his lips and tongue runs through me like magic. I am higher than I have ever been.

“Can we stay like this forever,” he asks, his voice thick and syrupy.

“I hope so,” I reply, looking into his eyes. I run my fingers through his hair and his eyes slide closed, He squeezes me tightly and I giggle as I lose my breath from the hug. He lets me loose enough that I can breathe again, but refuses to let me go beyond that. He wraps himself around me and we stay that way for a while.

It was a nice, comfortable and so calming. Within minutes I m sure our hearts are beating in sync. Our breathing is evening out and deepening. I run my fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness and realising how familiar this act is to me. I often touch his hair, moving it back from his face. He too will often stroke my hair. I know that the longer we stay like this, the more the fact that he has to leave is going to intrude on our thoughts. The more wistful we will get about the these little things, that we won’t be able to do for weeks.

“I don’t want to go.”

“I know Seb. I know,” I pull his head down to me and kiss his forehead. He rests his head against my shoulder and shakes it back and forth. He kisses my skin and sighs.

“It feels wrong, that we haven’t had enough time,” he whispers.

“It’s not forever, it’s just a couple of weeks. We’ll be fine. We can text and talk like always,” I say trying to convince both of us that this little time apart isn’t going to bring our time to an end.

“Phone sex?”

I chuckle, “It works for me, but it may make things harder on you if you’re edging.”

“Shit, yea. I forgot about that. How would that work anyways,” he questions leaning to look at me and running a hand through his hair.

“Well, if you did it for the entire time, and succeeded in not coming the entire time; you’d be entitled to a reward when you get back. Of course we’d have to decide how many times a day you would have to handle yourself to the edge. It usually starts out easy and increases as time goes on.”

“How would you know if I was doing it or not?”

“It’s the honour system really. We could use picture proof or video chat if you want to show me your progress.”

“Would you like that?”

“Hmm,” I purr, reaching down and cupping him in my hand. He inhales sharply, my hand was cold compared to his skin. “You are mine, I do like to admire you, all of you. If you think it will keep you honest then I can make the time.”

I move my hand slightly against him, feeling his reaction. He moves his hand over mine and closes his eyes.

“I want to do this for you, for us,” he says thickly, licking his lips and bringing my hand with his, to his lips. He kisses my hand lightly then bites his bottom lip. He looks at me with a question that I’m not sure I know the answer to.

I reach up and cup his cheek, stroking my thumb over the high bone in relief there. I smile at him, “We will make a plan then, we make it work.”

He smiles back at me, and I feel him relax. We kiss me for a minute or two, then he insists that we should make our way to the bed, where we can spread out and get comfy under the covers. We get up and shuffle together to the bed room, climbing under the sheets and snuggling together.

He keeps whispering in my ear, little teasing things, playfully kissing and nipping me there. It makes me giggle and wiggle against him. He chuckles and the entire thing repeats. Finally he pulls me close and closes his lips over mine. I cup his cheek, running my fingers along his jaw and tickling his ear lobe.

“You have such expressive eyes,” I say blinking up at him, “It must be hard to know people can tell what you’re feeling when they look at your eyes.”

“Oh really,” he asks dryly, narrowing his eyes at me.

“Yea. It’s gotta be rough when you forget to act a certain way and someone like me can see what’s going on in this here head of yours.”

“And what do you think is going on?”

“You’re sad,” I say simply and he closes his eyes. I lay my forehead to his and kiss his nose. I squeeze him tighter and he snuggles into my embrace.

“I am sad. I am worried. I am all in my head thinking about what can go wrong while I’m gone. How you might find someone else, forget about me. I don’t know that I can let you go.”

“You’re not going away for a million years, or even a moth. I know we’ve talked about a lot of things, but we haven’t talked about what we want when we’re apart. Maybe we should.”

He sighs and gives me a squeeze, “I don’t know if I’m ready to know this.”

“Well tough, you brought it up,” I say into his neck. He isn’t going to let me move to look at him so I settle for having his ear. “I am not seeing you and. I’m seeing you only. I know we are working on that fantasy, and even with respect to kink and kinky things, I’m only with you. I’m not looking for anything or anyone else. That’s who I am, how I am. I focus on one task, on thing, one person at a time.”

I feel him relax a bit and he breathes out, “I’m the same way. I just wasn’t sure how to ask.”

“Just ask if you want to know anything at all. It’s the only way to get an answer really.”

“Yea, it is,” he whispers moving me until he can kiss me passionately. When we break apart for air he takes my face in his hands. “I don’t want anyone else, I don’t need any one else. I don’t see anyone but you.”

His mouth retakes mine before I can think too much on what he is telling me. I sink into the kiss, pulling him as close as I can as he does the same. After some seriously arousing oral and physical attention he pulls back, his eyes scanning me, his jaw set in a serious manner. My heart skips a beat as I watch him, waiting to see what’s next.

He runs a hand between us, from my neck to my mound, stopping slightly there and pulling his hand back up to cup my chin. His head inclines to mine, we are just far enough apart to look deep into each other’s eyes, our breaths mingling. His eyes flit restlessly across my features, and I wonder what he is seeing there. He keeps sucking his bottom lip into his teeth, letting it out, licking his lips then sucking it in again. It was fascinating and very frustrating. I was beginning to worry when he starts speaking.

“For the rest of this weekend, until I leave, can it just be you and me? Man and woman, us together, no …,” he asks rubbing against me in an excited way.

“Kink,” I offer, finishing the sentence. He smiles and shakes his head no.

“Distractions,” he whispers and clears his throat. “I like the way you take charge of me. You tell me what you want and need, you take such good care of me and make all of this so easy.”

He kisses me then, long and sweet. He is hard again, rubbing against my thigh as he pulls my hips down to change the angle between us. We moan as his rock hard shaft connects with my mound. His tongue moves greedily over mine as he grinds into me. I pull on his hair to slow him; I want to have time to enjoy this a bit more, our frenzied movements are taking me so close to the edge.

“Seb.”

“Hmmm?”

“Protection?”

“Shit, hold on.” he says, leaping naked from the bed and thundering to the living room. I hear a glass clink and he is rumbling back in my direction, condoms in hand. He hurriedly tries to rip one free and the result is hilarious to me, as he tears the strip almost completely open, sending the one he was after flying away. He grabs for it, dropping the strip. I pick it up and take a new one out, grabbing at his hip to turn him back to me. I slide the rubber on skilfully, giving him a little squeeze and tug.

He is on me in a flash, pushing my legs open urgently, pulling them up around his waist, dragging my lips into his as he pulls me close, into his embrace. We connect effortlessly and furiously. All our need taking over and our bodies are responding in the basest of ways. God it’s so hot.

Burning kisses, moans, hands all over, and the way he fills me up, how we move together, I feel myself constricting on him before I even know I am close, and yet I feel another orgasm building as we move. He grunts and curses, pulling away but not completely. I can’t wait and come after him, pushing him down onto his back. I climb on top of him and slide myself into place as he shudders. Having him so deep inside me feels so good. I feel like I am no longer inside my own skin; I am being carried away on the intense feelings we are building between us.

He takes my hands, bringing me back to him, and our eyes lock. I lean forward, grinding into him, working him in and out for all I am worth. I want nothing more than to see him come for me, and I tell him so over and over. He cries out my name as I bring him to climax, pulling his hands free to take my hips, and then sliding a hand down to my clit, desperate to get me off. I am so close; feeling his hardness strain and throb, then explode was intoxicating. It’s not quite enough and now his fingers find the right stroke and I choke out his name in a half scream half moan. For a second I move harder against him, my body twisting in release. His fingers dig into my hip.

I slow myself and put my hands on his chest. I listen to our breathing as it rushes and drags, until it becomes more even and calm. We are slick with sweat, his head is rolled to the side, his eyes closed but his mouth is open and his tongue keeps flitting across his lips. His hands are loose now on my thighs. I press up on my arms and he grabs my hips, holding me still.

“Don’t move, please,” he says hoarsely. He is looking at me, the plea etched across his features. It strikes a chord in me and I smile and nod to him.

He smiles back and closes his eyes again. I move my hands up a bit, until I find his heartbeat, and I hold myself there as his hands relax against me once more. My arms are just starting to tremble when he runs his hands up my back and pulls me to him, rolling us onto our sides. He holds me so gently and breathes against my neck. I smile into the skin of his shoulder. I like his tenderness and restraint. He is a lean man, but muscular and can certainly do whatever he wants with me, but he is so very careful with me and I never worry about getting hurt.

“You feel so good,” he whispers into my ear, stroking my hair with one hand and my back with the other. His legs wrap around mine, claiming me.

“So do you,” I reply, kissing his shoulder. I am putty in his hands. I have no energy to move, and no desire to either.

“I’m so glad I found you. So glad. So very happy,” he mumbles, nuzzling into my hair and brushing his lips along my ear and neck.

“So am I, Seb. So am I.”

“Good,” he breathes. His grip around me tightening as his breathing deepens. He is asleep in seconds. I listen to his breathing and heart beating until I fall asleep too.

I don’t know why I wake up when I do. Maybe there is a noise, maybe I just need to move. I don’t have an overwhelming need to go to the bathroom, so I lay still for a bit taking in the room. The sun is up, the bed is warm. I am at an angle and I am alone. I sit up and look around but don’t see Seb. I had gotten the grand tour the night before so I wrap the sheet around me and head in the direction I hope I remember the bathroom is in.

I relieve myself and check out my hips for bruises, which are there already from last night. I smile to myself remembering the amazing sex that got me these little finger marks. I finger brush my teeth with a bead of toothpaste and chug some water before heading back out to the bed. I figure I will stay put until I know where Seb is or get so bored I leave. I am barely comfortable when I hear him talking. I roll over and look at where I think his voice is coming from. I don’t hear anyone else, but I barely hear him. I hear talking, but not distinct words. It might be two people, or one on the phone or a video call. If I want to know I will have to go see. I don’t move.


	7. Living on the Edge Part 2b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a kinky girl in a writing class, who meets someone unexpected, someone who likes what he came to find out. He’s going out of town and you’re giving him a send off with a kinky plan for while he is away.

I am drifting off to sleep again, I am comfortable and in no hurry to have reality change my happy state. I hear the door open and Seb walking toward the bed. I am wondering if it could be anyone else as the person mounts the bed and crawls up behind me. I am very aware that this is a man fitting himself behind me and pulling himself close. I smile and reach back to pull his mouth to mine. He is definitely awake and ready to fuck. Seb’s brilliant blue eyes meet mine and he smiles.

“Good morning sunshine,” he breathes, leaning into me and sealing the kiss. He runs his hand over my breasts, cupping and kneading the closest one. I sigh and turn towards him as he positions himself above me. We move our mouths together, teasing and nipping each others lips, tongues snaking and darting in a delicious dance. I am still under the sheet, but I can feel his cock getting harder as he moves between my legs. I am trapped between the sheet and his weight, which he notices and uses to tease me with.

“Oh Seb,” I moan as his hand works my breast while his hardening cock pushes against my dampening cunt. His other hand is missing and I briefly wondered where it is before I feel it moving under the sheet with me. With a quick movement he arches up, flicks the sheet back off my legs and abdomen, and lays himself back in position. I gasp at the thrill of coolness that runs across me, as much as the feel of him poised for entrance before my pussy.

“How are you this wet,” he asks moving that free hand between us. “Were you having good dreams?”

“Amazing memories,” I mumble against his cheek as he turns his head to kiss my neck. I have my hands in his hair, my legs rising to pull him closer to me and lock him in place.

“Someone’s got ideas,” he laughs, pushing my legs back down, one then the other. I just smile at him when he looks at me.

“You don’t want to take advantage of me,” I ask coyly, sucking one of my fingers and smiling at him.

“Fuck yeah, but not like that. Yet,” he says biting his lip and arching a brow at me. He starts to move down and I know what he is thinking. It comes fast, the feeling flooding over me. His fingers are inside and moving in me before his mouth goes to work, but I am already moving against him. Always so eager for anything he has to give. Every touch a special melody that makes my senses dance and crave more.

“Ooooh, Seb,” I moan, clutching at his hair. He chuckles against me, the vibrations only making the other things he is doing that much more effective. My legs want to come up, but he holds them down, chuckling again and I spasm while his fingers flicker inside me, hitting my g-spot. My reaction brings those fingers back over and again, while his mouth works it’s magic on my exited clit. The sucking, the tongue rolling, the pressure is bending my mind and body as both chase climax.

The orgasm comes, hitting me like a freight train. I can’t move, I can’t form words, I shake and arch and make all kinds of noise. Seb just keeps touching, stroking, sucking, rolling and working me through the first orgasm and right into another. I swear my heart stops. He finally moves up over me, snuggling me to him to give me a soft place to land when I come down from the high I am on.

When I can breathe better, and my body is starting to do things I ask it to I look up at him. He is watching me with a sweet smile, stroking my hair and still holding me close.

“You’ll be the death of me,” I say reaching up and pulling his head to mine for a kiss. The smile doesn’t leave his face, I feel it grow wider as we indulge our tongues in each other. I move into him, pushing him down so I can cover him. He moans as I spread myself out, trapping his engorged member between us. I feel the muscles in my pussy drag down, as if reacting to the closeness of him, to reach for him itself.

I’m not at full capacity yet, my body is still working out the buzz from those orgasms, but I am intent on giving him something he won’t soon forget. I move lazily against him, cupping the back of his head in one hand, using the other to explore his body and getting nice noises in return. He’s squirming as my hand takes a hold of him, and strokes his shaft. I’ve decided to take him close to the edge and then cool him down, hopefully by then I have a touch more energy back.

I really want to fuck him senseless, but I need a little time to be able to actually hold myself upright. I move down him, trailing kisses and nibbles, using my other hand to tease and taunt him. He’s grabbing the sheets and watching me go. He’s breathing faster as I handle his cock and tease his chest. I’m starting to get my second wind.

I know he is over ready, like I had been, so I didn’t keep up the contact with his cock too long; just enough to make him groan in frustration as I move my hand away. I keep moving down, teasing him with kisses, sucks, nips and scratches to his skin. Watching him tremble, break out in goose bumps, and relishing in how he sounds. His little noises, moans and grunts made my mouth water.

I sink lower, forcing his throbbing cock to rub between my tits as I pass down his body. He shakes and swears, watching with hooded eyes; seeing my devilish grin as I take him between my lips. His back arches toward me, his need winning over his restraint. I push him back down and shake my finger at him, he whines and rubs a hand over his face, peeking at me from between his fingers.

I tease him a little more before sliding back up to kiss him. He grabs me tightly then, trying to take charge. All I have to do was ask where the condoms are and he stops trying to take over. I laugh as I spy the edge of one, peeking out of the sheets. I pull on it and it is the strip from the night before, not a used one. I take one out and roll it onto him.

“Are you ready Sebby?”

He licks his lips, his eyes rolling wildly. He is vibrating with need and I want to take advantage. I stroke his thigh, waiting for him to look my way. If he is too excited, we won’t get very far. When his eyes focus on mine I move up and over him, pulling his hardness to my pussy and sinking down on him, feeling the heady erotic fullness pulling at me even as I expand for it.

“Fuck,” he moans, his head falling back. His hands play on my thighs with a shivering touch; it makes me hungry for more of his reactions. He tries to grab me and make me move against him, impatient for more. I push myself up off him until he stops. He is almost free of me and begs me to come back.

“I like how you beg, you’re so sexy when you plead for me,” I say, taking his hands and lowering myself as slowly as possible, until I am flush with him. He sighs, twitching his hips and licks his lips repeatedly. He is holding my hands tightly, like lifelines.

I move slowly against him, feeling him completely fill me and reach sparkling areas I had forgotten existed in me. I hear him sigh with each movement; he is pushing against me. Knowing I can change the pace or stop completely, he isn’t yet trying to hurry me. I can see he wants more, his face flushes and muscles tighten as I hold his hands to me. I rock against him, leaning back and forward alternately to change the friction we have.

He groans and raises himself up to collide with me. Our movements staggering together, working us into a frenzy. I push him down and move lower to keep him with me and increase the pressure on my hot button. He is still trying to thrust into me, but my angle isn’t giving him a lot of room. His every muscle is humming with need as I furiously grind into him.

His hands dig into my sides as he comes, exclaiming my name loudly and groaning a string of profanities and mumbles. I am nearly there, and as if on cue he pushes up into me and I break over him, my orgasm pulling a strangled cry from me as I arch backwards. He sits up with me and we stay there, holding each other, panting, sighing and dripping with delight.

I was wide awake, now, staring into his lovely face. He is flush with passion, his lips full and red; calling out to me for kisses. His hair hangs in his face, wet with sweat. I push it back, massaging his scalp as I do so. He moans as his head falls back into my grip, his hands tightening on my waist. “Don’t stop,” he mumbles, running his hands up my back and holding my shoulders. He lays his head in the crook of my neck and I rub his scalp, and neck in small circular motions.

I can feel him shivering with delight, his mouth against my skin working in kiss like motions between his pleasure moans. He clings to me to stay upright, breathing hard. I have no idea that he will enjoy a scalp massage so much, though I am thoroughly enjoying his responses. He gasps and bites my neck when I rub a particularly tender spot on his neck. He kisses and licks where he had bitten as I ease my hands back to his face.

He lets me tilt his head towards me, his eyes slide open and he gives me a tired smile. I kiss him as softly as I can, trying to convey the tenderness that I feel for him in this moment. We each turn our head and end up banging foreheads together. Then we are laughing instead of kissing again. We rub our foreheads as we collapse onto the sheets giggling like children.

“You’re head’s hard,” he chuckles rubbing the spot on my forehead where he hit me.

“So’s yours,” I say, rubbing the spot I’d hit on his.

“Why does this feel so good,” he asks, absent mindedly moving my hair behind my ear as he looks deep into my eyes. The whisper of his fingers across my skin makes me shiver. “Where did you even come from?”

I smiled at him, stroking his hair behind his ear, “Long answer or short?”

“Short, so I can kiss you,” he says eyeing my lips lustfully.

“Our bodies like each other and keep giving us the good chemicals as rewards for playing together,” I murmur against his lips. Kissing one then the other.

“I’ll take that action anytime,” he growls pulling me close and covering my mouth with his hungrily. He pulls me tightly to him, trailing kisses down my neck. He stops suddenly, running his fingers over a sore spot.

“I’m sorry, I left a mark. I didn’t mean to,” he blurts, his eyes wide and his voice strained. He had bitten me when he came, but I didn’t think it was that hard. I shrug. There is no mark where I had bitten him the night before.

“I’ll just have to mark you,” I purr, putting my hands in his hair and pull him back to my lips. He smiles against me and sighs an ok, before his tongue seeks mine. My heart is racing as he pulls me deeper into the kiss. I moan and move against him, pulling him tighter.

He chuckles, “You can’t be ready again. I’m barely functioning.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, just moves his tongue into mine, one hand in my hair, one clutching my back. I give his tongue a quick suck and it’s his turn to moan. Things escalate as we try to get the other to moan again.

I pull away, needing to breathe and he goes for that spot on my neck, the one that makes me lose control. He teases me with nips and pecks as I strain against him, moaning and sighing with delight. “I win,” he teases as he moves his mouth to my ear.

“Cheater,” I say with a giggle.

“All’s fair my lovely, all’s fair,” he says smiling down at me. His expression changes and he runs a hand across his face and through his hair. “We should get going, eat, get you anything you might need. I leave tomorrow, but there’s still lots of time.”

“Don’t worry lover, we don’t have to do anything before we’re ready,” I say as soothingly as possible, putting a hand to his cheek and smiling at him.

“I’ll never be ready to leave you, that’s not gonna happen,” he says like a vow, kissing my hand as he takes it from his face.

“C’mere,” I say, pulling him into a kiss. I have no words for how I feel and hope that he can understand what I’m trying to show with the lip lock.

He pulls away with a sigh, a slight smile playing on his lips, “You’re going to miss me too,” he says pulling me up into a sitting position. He takes m hand, looking at it not me, rubbing his thumb back and forth in that comforting way people have. He shifts so we are sitting side by side, still holding my hand. He leans against me and I lean into him.

“If we don’t get going soon, we’re not going at all are we,” I ask and he laughs.

“Probably not, but I need to eat. Can’t burn all this energy and not replace it. Plus my trainer will kill me if I lose any weight,” he reveals as he stands and takes my hand. He leads me to the bathroom and kisses my head before muttering coffee and heading away. When I am done, he takes my place in the bathroom and I take a look through the fridge to see if there is anything to make us for brunch.

I decide to make some eggs and toast, he comes out half-dressed and watches me getting things ready. He’s sipping his coffee when I look at him. He smiles shyly at me, I’m naked and not ready to burn myself. “Got a shirt I can borrow?”

His eyes drag over me slowly, “Ummm, yea.”

He puts down his coffee and I follow him back to the bedroom, he opens a drawer showing me an abundance of shirts. There’s one hanging off the knob of the drawer below and I grab it, pulling it over my head and turning back to the kitchen.

“Hey, that’s dirty,” he calls after me.

“So? It’s just keeping me from getting hurt making breakfast. It’s going to be dirtier later.”

He follows me out and sighs, picking up his coffee. I’m rummaging through the cupboards for a pan and lid. He’s staring at me in his dirty shirt, like he could eat me alive. I smile mischievously at him, holding up my finds, then start to prepare the eggs as he moves over to the toaster and puts some slices in. He brushes against my thighs when he leans in behind me. “I like this shirt,” he whispers, nibbling my ear and neck.

“Hey now, I don’t want to burn the food,” I chide as I push him away playfully. His hand hooks to the edge of the shirt and he pulls me back with him. I turn and he kisses me, tasting like coffee.

“Thank you,” he says and moves away to show I can cook for us undisturbed. The toast pops up and he gets it on a plate, adding butter. He gets me plates for the eggs and I dish them out for us. We stand there eating by the stove, as if we are at a cocktail party. We hover over our plates as we inhale the food. It’s simple but good and will keep us going until we can make or get something more substantial.

I head to get dressed as he starts another cup of coffee. I hear him clearing up the dishes and the water running, as I scour the room for my clothes. They seem to have scampered off in the night; I can only find one sock and my bra sticking out from the couch cushions. I get down on my knees to see if anything is under the couch when I hear Seb clear his throat.

“I um moved your stuff to the bedroom, what I could find anyways,” he says as I stare up at him from over my shoulder. I sit back and realise my ass was waving at him, as the shirt drops into place. He’s a little flustered but manages a devilish grin when his eyes meet mine. He waggles his eyebrows and bites his lip, offering me a hand up.

I take it and get to my feet, sock and bra in one hand, the other moving to his chest as I lean in and smirk, “I’m leaving in 10 minutes, with or without you.”

I turn and walk away and he’s laughing as I go. I find the rest of my clothes then head to the bathroom. I’m in and out of the shower and dressed in less than 10 minutes. I let him in, and head to the bedroom. He’s standing in the bathroom door staring at me with a toothbrush in his mouth. “I can’t have a shower?”

“If you’re fast I can wait,” I tease, getting close and tugging at his pants. “You’re already half dressed.”

He holds a finger up and dodges back into the bathroom to rinse. He comes back, using a hand towel to dry his face, “I can be fast. Just don’t leave.”

I nod and he closes the door. I hear the water running as I flop down on the bed. I don’t really want to leave, but he’ll be gone the next day and I don’t want to wear the same outfit 3 days running. Staying in bed with him sounds much better than anything else, but realistically we have to get things done now before we lose the will. Seeing how he looked at me before my shower, I know he is thinking the same things.

I almost don’t hear the door open, but I totally notice he is only in a towel as he comes towards me. Oh what I wouldn’t give for telekinesis right now, I think watching him walk towards me, huge grin on his face. He is playing with the ends of the towel, and then he stops and winks at me before dropping the towel and casually strolling to his dresser for clothes. Lord have mercy, I think falling back to the bed and giggling. He’s a damn fine looking man.

I roll towards him to watch him dressing. He’s facing the dresser, smile still visible even in profile. I wolf whistle at him and he blushes, flipping me the bird. I laugh at him and he blushes more. He gets his shirt on and somehow traps one arm inside it. I go over and help him get things sorted. He’s blushing furiously now, hanging his head but smiling so brightly. I hug him, laughing with him. It’s such a cute moment and I don’t want it to end.

He kisses the top of my head, giving me a squeeze before he steps back and looks at me. He’s still pink. “Thanks for the rescue,” he chuckles shaking his head. He hides his face in his hand.

“Anytime,” I say, leaning against him and kissing part of his lips and part of his hand, before stepping away, “We should get while the getting’s good.”

He follows me out into the living room, grabbing our coats as I pull on my shoes. When we’re finally ready to go and we’ve checked that we have everything we need we head out into the day. We get Starbucks, and then get on the subway back to my place. It doesn’t take long to gather some basics to tide me over at his place until tomorrow. He stays in the living room staring out the window, so I have a chance to grab a surprise for him, tucking it into the bottom of my bag so he doesn’t see it.

I smile at him when I re-enter the room, and he tries to pull a smile over the frown he just had on. We hit up a grocery store and get some supplies. He’s telling me how there’s a car coming for him so I can’t go with him to the airport; I’d be stuck there. I tell him if he wants me there I can get back some other way, Lonny drives and would totally come get me. That seems to clear some of his funk and we chat about what we want to do with the rest of our time on the way back to his place.

One thing he wants is to figure out about edging. Should he be doing it while he’s away, what if he can’t do it right, or properly? He’s full of questions that he can barely ask above a whisper. I smile at him, and tell him we’ll get to that when we’re home again. He smiles in such a disarming way that I’m breathless for a second. We clasp hands, fingers entwining as we finish our excursion.

He has to stop me as we get back to his house, I haven’t been there in the day yet so I miss the turn to his stairs. He’s laughing at me as we get inside, telling me how cute it is I don’t know where I’m going yet. He pushes me up the stairs in front of him, steering me as we head to his place. His hands are on my hips, the grocery bags he holds tangling with mine as we move; his knees pushing my legs forward as he hustles me into the apartment.

“In, in, in,” he chants as the door opens and he propels me into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind us. When he drops his bags mine are pulled down with them in a tangle heap as he pulls me around into him, locking his lips into mine with a groan. I know he’s hard, I felt him growing stiffer as he hurried me inside. I run my hands over the zipper of his pants and he grunts, breaking the kiss.

“We have to put the food away.”

“Fuck the food,” he mumbles, making for my lips. I push him back.

“I will not. We aren’t going to die of starvation or food poisoning lover, so keep it in your pants and let’s get this put away.”

He pouts and groans but helps me wrestle the bags to the kitchen. He’s grabbing me every chance he gets, sliding his hands between my legs, squeezing my ass, biting my neck. It’s like a game of dirty hide n seek; only he’s the only player as I try to get things into the fridge. I put away only what has to be kept cold, everything else is on the counter. He makes a play for my breasts and I reach back and grab his hardened cock through his pants. I squeeze just enough that he stops moving.

“You don’t fight fair, sir,” I say turning to face him. He’s got a shit eating grin on his face and he’s licking his lips. His eyes are half closed and yet he still manages to look intense as he rakes his gaze over me, I can feel myself getting wet under that gaze. He reaches for me, pulling me slowly to him. I reach up and fluff his hair, giggling. It only makes him lovelier.

“You’re so cute,” I say before his lips cover mine. I pull him close and grind against him, loving the way he shivers against me. He moves back and giggles as I tickle his neck with my hands.

“Neither do you my lady. To the bed?” I nod and he takes my hand, slowly walking backwards to the bedroom as we kick off our shoes, drop our coats and shirts. Everything comes off in a kind of lazy strip tease before we reach the bed. I’m dying to touch him, to taste him, to make him moan. I push him down on the bed and straddle his hips. He cups my ass as I kiss him, lips, chin, jaw, cheeks. He starts grinding against me as I bite his neck.

“Where should I mark you,” I ask, taking his ear into my teeth and nibbling lightly. He shudders and sighs. I lick and suck the shell of his ear and he quivers and moans beneath me.

“Lower,” he pants as I kiss down his neck to his clavicle. I’m using my hands on his chest, rolling and pulling on his nipples as I rub against his excited cock. He arches into me as I scratch my nails down his sides, I bend to take a nipple in my mouth as I push back against that very firm cock of his. He hisses as I suck and press into his nipple with my teeth. I can feel him straining to get me closer to him, his hands are pushing at my waist as his hips roll trying to get me to move so he can find my soaking pussy. I switch nipples and he jolts this time, digging his fingers into my thighs when the movement sends me slightly sideways.

“Here,” I inquire, running my tongue down the hot skin between his ribs, nipping here and there. His eyes are screwed shut, his breathing laboured, his hands have had to move up my body as I move down his; and they are fluttering along my arms as I drag his cock down underneath me. He shakes his head, licking his lips, his throat working but no words come out just a gasp as his cock twitches between us.

I slide lower, kissing and nipping under his ribs, around his belly button, sucking here and there and watching his breathing speed up as I excite him. He’s dropped his hands and they’re clutching the sheets in a death grip as I trace that vein from his hip to his crotch with my tongue, sucking here and there making him grind against me. He’s so hard, I’m really enjoying the way he’s moving and moaning. I can’t believe how turned on I am, I’m practically leaving puddles behind as I move.

I keep getting lower until his cock is right at my throat. I lean into it and ask him what he wants me to do? Knowing that the vibrations from my voice are going to give him pause, I wait for him to stop huffing air so he can answer me. He gulps a few times, and I torture him by humming against him when it looks like he’s going to speak but nothing comes out. I’m moving my head down, so that his cock head peaks out from under my chin. I blow gently on it, and he whines. I do it again and he throws his hands over his face gasping, “Please, please, please, oh god please.”

I smile and chuckle, wiping the pre-cum off his slit and belly with my fingers, feeling him writhe into the touch. I move back and more of his penis is exposed, it’s hard and veiny and throbs up towards me, like it’s begging for my touch. I know it is, it wants me like I want it. I want to taste it and tease it until it’s wasted and still. I press my tongue into that dark red head and he moans like it’s the best thing he’s every felt.

I lick him, like he’s a dripping ice cream cone, and he shudders for me. I grip him tightly and swirl my tongue around him again, humming against him. I’m giving him everything he wants and he calls to me saying he needs more. He begs me for more. It’s intoxicating. I take his tip in my mouth and suck a bit, I increase the pressure as I rub my hands up and down his shaft, twisting them back and forth as they go up and down. He’s gasping now, hands clawing the bed, back arching as he tries to push further into my mouth.

I pull away and he whimpers. “Careful,” I say, still stroking him, I can see his muscles tensing, as he gets closer to release. I decide to suck his balls, and he slightly levitates off the bed when I do. If it’s even possible I think his dick just got harder. He’s flushed and sweating, I have him right on the edge as I put my mouth back over the head of his penis. I start the suction, turning my head to match the movement of my hands.

I move my head up and down, faster and with more suction. My hands work the bottom and my tongue and lips work the top in sync. He’s grunting and groaning, trying so hard to not come so the sensations won’t stop. I know he’s losing the battle when he shouts my name and I taste the saltiness of his load on my tongue. I keep up my motions, slowing now, to drain him but not hurt him. He’s shaking and swearing and looking so weak. It makes me smile around him and I give him one final suck before letting his member go.

He looks so fragile, twitching there on the bed, breathing hard and so worked up. I touch his thigh and he moves it away. He’s too sensitive for touch. I crawl up beside him and tentatively touch his hair. He turns his head towards me. Mouth hanging open, his breath flooding over me in ragged waves, his eyes still tightly closed. I put my hand on his chest and his immediately covers it. I lay there for a bit, watching him come down from his high.

His eyes open and fix on me, he’s stilling, I can see his pulse slowing as much as I can feel it under my hand. His eyes are unfocused and glassy, but still trained on me. I snuggle closer to him, bringing our foreheads together. He licks his lips and gives me a smile. I can tell he’s fighting the need to sleep. I kiss him and cup his cheek after trailing my hand through his hair.

“Let’s get under the covers,” I say, reaching over him and pulling the blanket we are on over us. He sighs as I reach behind me and pull the blanket up from that side as well. We’re all wrapped up, and I snuggle back to his side as he, relaxes fully. He’s asleep in seconds. I watch him sleep for a bit before nodding off myself.

When I wake up he’s in the bathroom. I can hear the water running. It’s still light out and I’m pretty sure it’s been like 30-40 minutes since we went to sleep. I can’t swear to it but my body tells me I didn’t sleep long. I hear the bathroom door open and I know he’s coming back. He rolls back into place pulling the blanket back over us. He stops when he sees me looking at him.

“Hey sleepy head, I thought I hadn’t woken you,” he says hoarsely. He strokes my hair and kisses my cheek. I can’t help but smile at him, he’s so sweet. I pull him closer to me and we snuggle up together and relax again. It’s just nice to be there, under the covers, close to him but not doing anything. It’s really comfortable.

I can feel him breathing, his heart beating. I’m relishing our time together, before someone decides to move, or eat, or talk. We had spent a lot of time talking, doing, fucking but not just being together. I like all of it, and want to soak up every drop of every experience. I pull myself closer to him and he chuckles a bit as my fingers brush his skin. He sighs and hugs me tighter as well. We settle into a comfortable silence, just happy to be here as how we are.


	8. Living on the Edge Part 2c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a kinky girl in a writing class, who meets someone unexpected, someone who likes what he came to find out. He’s going out of town and you’re giving him a send off with a kinky plan for while he is away. You meet Chris Evans and it's not a friendly meeting.

He’s lulling me to sleep again with the stroking of my hair when we hear it. He groans immaculately. It’s his phone. He grumbles the entire way to get it and back to the bed. He sits beside me and looks unhappily at the display. “I have to get this,” he says before answering it.

“Hey man,” he says jovially. “What’s up?”

I can’t hear the callers words, but I can tell when they start and stop speaking. I’m tracing the little divots on his back with my fingers as he talks and listens. I start kissing those little dents above his ass, licking along the skin and up his spine in between them. I feel him shivering but he keeps his voice even.

“Yea, well I’m busy tonight. How ‘bout tomorrow. We could go see my mom together, she’d love that. She hasn’t seen you in a while.”

There’s more chatter, the person is louder now. Insisting now, I guess. Seb sighs. He rubs a hand over his face and into his hair.

“I know man, but you didn’t tell me earlier. I have plans,” he pauses for the caller.

“Yea they’re more important than you. You egotistical prick,” he says laughing.

“I’ll see what I can do, and I’ll call you back. Think about tomorrow though. I know I have time for you then. Okay? Bye.”

He hangs up after the caller stops speaking. His shoulders slump and he sighs. I know our night is changing because of this call. What we won’t do for our friends right? He turns to me, sheepish grin on his face, the fades into a shifty eyed grimace.

“Are we going out? I didn’t bring anything to wear to a club or anything,” I say, trying to get him started.

“I should just call him and tell him to fuck off, I’ll see him tomorrow.”

“If you’re with him tomorrow, does that mean I leave earlier, before you go to the airport?”

“Hmm,” he asks, biting his lip and looking back at me.

“Was I going to meet your mom if we spent tomorrow together?”

He smiles then, leaning into me and nuzzling my neck. “She knows someone’s been making me happy and wants to meet you. Is that so bad?”

“No. Parents love me. But springing it on me would have been bad. I would have freaked,” I say, pinching his earlobe in my teeth.

He chuckles and shivers again, “I was going to ask you abut it later. If we were going to the airport together, it would’ve been a lunch trip. Now that Evans is here, it’s probably going to be the stop before the airport. He wants to go out and pick up. He thinks two movie stars are better than one.”

“He doesn’t know about us?”

“I haven’t talked to him in months, he didn’t even bother to call to say he was coming. He’s here now and wants company, until he finds a girl or two then I’ll be cut loose,” he said putting his lips over mine. Pressing lightly and then more insistently against mine.

“So you’re going,” I question, running my hands across his back as I pull back from his lips.

“We’re going, if you want. Or he can fend for himself. It’s our time together today. Tomorrow we won’t have that luxury,” he says disappointment in his voice and on his features as he rolls to the side, propping himself up on his arms. He’s lying across my legs so I sit up and look down at him.

“We could make time to go see him, then you aren’t abandoning him or me,” I offer, brushing his hair back. When he looks at me he raises an eyebrow.

“Did you hear him say that? Not to abandon him in his hour of need? What bullshit,” he scoffs.

“It just popped out of my mouth Seb. I know it can be hard to be alone in a strange place. It’s always easier when you know someone. It’s a little bit of comfort. If you want me to be the bad guy in this I will. Call him and tell him your other friend is unreasonable and demands that you not leave them hanging. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt too much. Or, you could just tell him it’s too late to call off the orgy,” I drawl with a wicked grin, leaning towards him.

He grabs me and laughs, “He’ll be here kicking the door in if I say orgy. There’d be no getting rid of him. Hell he’d call everyone he knows to get them to come too.”

“Really?”

He nods and then his look gets serious, “I don’t want to share you. I want you all to myself.”

“I promise I will go there with you, stay with you, leave with you and even let you rock my world when we get home,” I purr wiggling my eyebrows at him.

“I promise to totally rock your world for the entire night, I can sleep on the plane,” he says pulling me into a kiss.

Within minutes we are entwined on the bed, lazily holding each other and talking over what we’re going to do. We will go meet his friend, Chris Evans. He has to call the guy back yet, but before he does he makes it clear he we will leave the second I want. He still wants us to do dinner before we go, and he’ll try to make sure the place isn’t too fancy so I won’t feel too dressed down. I tell him I’m going to raid his closet, and he smiles saying, “You look so hot in my clothes, I’ll be dying to touch you all night.”

“Good,” I say cupping his face and kissing him fiercely as we roll together on the bed. We get up slowly and pull on some clothes. I head to the kitchen to start the food and he grabs his phone, taking a chair so he can watch me and help if needed. The conversation is short, he tells Chris to fuck off a few times, laughs and says that we will see him there.

Supper is a simple salad and some roasted veggies and meat. It smells delicious as it’s cooking, and we attack it like we haven’t eaten in days. We lounge together on the couch digesting until his alarm goes off. He set it to give us a warning to get ready to go. He goes off to shower, shave and get sorted while I pick through the closet he has shown me. He has a good selection of clothes to choose from. I have dark pants, so I figure a light coloured dress shirt will probably work. He hasn’t told me much about where we are going to meet Chris, but be said it wasn’t too ritzy. A belted shirt dress should be alright I figure.

When he comes out I am rolling the sleeves on a baby blue dress shirt up. I’ve used one of his belts to cinch it in and I’m hoping it looks dressy casual, better than the t-shirts I brought at any rate. I had worn my boots back from my place earlier, wanting something a bit warmer on my feet since it looked like rain while we were out. He sucks in a breath when I turn around to face him, his eyes wide as he bites his lower lip.

“Wow,” he says breathily. “I had no idea you could make a shirt look so erotic. Maybe we should have a fashion show sometime and I can get a new appreciation for all my clothes.”

I smile and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls me tighter, his hands at my waist. “How would you ever wear them again without thinking of me?”

“I’d wear them all, just to keep you close,” he mumbles as his eyes slide shut and his tongue comes for mine as our lips meet. I sigh, he tastes minty and sweet. His hands move across my back, sending shivers through me. He cups my head, making the kiss deeper and I sigh into him. After a moment of intensity, we slow things down and I step back to look at him.

“What are you going to wear? Should we match?”

He bursts out laughing at that. His head falls back, his eyes squeeze shut and he hugs himself. He looks so beautiful and all I can do is smile at him. He shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair, he looks at me and giggles some more.

“You should go in the other room, or we’ll never get out of here,” he growls, playfully grabbing at me as I turn to leave. I leave the door open behind me, maybe I can keep an eye on his progress from a safe distance. I get a glass of water and wander around the living room. I’m nervous to meet his friend; we hadn’t done anything like that yet really. He’d met Lonny, but that wasn’t planned so much as one of Lonny’s famous sneak attacks. This was different. I was expected. And he wanted me to meet his mom.

I don’t know he has come into the room until he puts his arms around me and pulls me close. I watch him in the window I have been staring out of. He smiles at me and kisses my neck, running his hands tighter across me, so his arms cross over me completely. He smells so good, just a hint of his scent was making me itch for his kiss. His phone beeps and I know I’m not going to get to put the moves on him. Responsibilities are calling.

I reach into his pocket and pull out his phone, loving the thrill it gives him. I hand it to him and one arm leaves me, while the other one squeezes me tighter. I lean into him as he takes the call.

“Yea man? We’re just leaving. No, I told you I had plans, I changed them to come see you but I didn’t cancel on my date. No I’m not going to do that. Look man, if you want us to meet you get off the phone so I can get a car and we’ll be there. Yea? Okay.”

He presses the screen and kisses the top of my head. He steps back and turns me to face him. His eyes scan my face, returning to my lips again and again. He licks his and puts his hands on my shoulders. “I’m going to call a car for us, I’m going to take you out and you’re going to make me wish I had stayed in all night; just like you’re doing now.”

He grins at me, his eyes darkening with desire. I lean into him and say, “Deal.”

I catch his lower lip between mine and suck on it a bit before grabbing his head and pulling his mouth to mine. I’m going to be awfully needy tonight, I can already feel my cunt clenching with the desire to feel all of him. We aren’t even going to make it to the car if we don’t stop teasing each other. At least we’re getting practice on the frustrations that his impending work trip is going to bring I think, pulling away from him.

“Call the car or Mr. Evans is going to be pissed that you were eaten alive before he could say goodbye,” I mutter to him in a low voice. I don’t want to stop touching him. It’s really taking all my effort not to slap that phone across the room and throw him down. We’re still too close together when he dials and orders the car. He won’t let me go, holding me to him as he speaks into the phone and then slips it into his pocket.

“They’ll ring when they get here,” he mumbles, locking his lips to mine and grabbing my ass. We get lost in the kiss and move wantonly against one another. I’m kind of glad I don’t have any lipstick; we would both have it all over our faces and clothes if I did. I’m pulling his hair as he assaults my neck, making my body arch into him. The window is cold when I bump against it, but he’s so hot that I whimper at his touch and his hands are everywhere; the heat is consuming me. Right then the phone rings and he growls, a low angry sound. He steps back, one hand leaning against the window.

I straighten up, smooth my clothes and hair as I scoot around him. I get our coats and make sure we have everything before we close the door. Once we are in the hall he looks at me instead of the floor and takes my hand. He pulls it to his lips and whispers, “You’re amazing.”

His eyes are dark pools, his cheeks are slightly flushed and his voice is thick. I smile at him and he returns the grin. I fix his hair and we hurry out to meet the car and get to his friend. I hope he’s worth it, because I know now that neither of us wants to be this frustrated for nothing.

It wasn’t a long ride in the car, but there was enough time to get ourselves back in order and in more control. We sit close to each other; arms hooked together, hands clasped and fingers entwined. Trying to lighten the mood he is talking animatedly. He keeps smiling at me as he tells me little stories about his adventures with Chris over the years. They sound like good friends and I hope Chris’s not going to hold my presence against Seb. We get to the place and are ushered in a back door; Sebastian keeps me in front of him as we are led to where Chris is waiting. From the looks of the table he is a six pack into his night. The light isn’t good enough to see if the bottles are all full, and some might even be for us.

Chris sees Seb and stands calling out a greeting. They do that bro hug thing, where they lean in and clap each other’s backs. They say a few things, and they are smiling. It’s loud in the room so I can’t hear what they are saying when Seb turns to me and Chris glances at me. Almost as soon as his eyes hit me he looks away, barely offering his hand for a weak squeeze and he turns back to Seb. Not the impression I was looking to make, but then again I wasn’t expecting to be dismissed out of hand either.

The men sit down on the couch, Chris handing Seb a beer from the table and taking one himself. I sit behind Seb, looking around the room. It didn’t matter if I was there at this point; they are having a grand time all by themselves. I listen to the music, the dj is good and I want to dance. I could have done so there, but I don’t want to dance alone. I prefer to be lost to the beat in a crowd. I put my hand on Seb’s shoulder and he leans back to me as I talk into his ear, telling him I am going for a dance or 5 and to the bathroom.

He stands up when I do, asking me if I want him to come with me. I shake my head at him and direct him back to Chris who is sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest looking like he is pissed at the interruption of his time. The guy doesn’t look at me, just stares at the floor. Seb looks between us then shrugs, I pat his chest and tell him I’m fine, entertain his friend. I head off knowing that no matter what I am going to think Chris Evans is a douche because he is so dismissive of me. It doesn’t matter that he has no concept who I am in the world or to Seb, it’s not that hard to be polite.

I find the wash rooms first and wait in the line. There is always a line. If someone wanted to make a revolutionary club, they could do so by making the women’s bathrooms twice as big, easily accessible and well stocked. Ah dreams. I make it in and out in 20 minutes, go to the bar and get a nice drink that the very helpful bartender is more than willing to charge to the people upstairs and hit the dance floor. My boots aren’t the best for long periods of dancing, but I don’t care. The music is good and I have plenty of partners to keep me busy. Song after song goes by. I hit the bar when I get thirsty. I keep an eye out for Seb or Chris, or both; but don’t see either of them. I guess I wasn’t look hard enough because Seb appears before me when I get back to the bar for water.

He is looking at me with a crooked smile. I am sweaty and still swaying to the music, but I smile back at him. He holds out a drink to me and I really smile then. Ice cold water already waiting for me; what a man. I bypass the drink and walk right up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. We’re both smiling now.

“Hey beautiful,” I say to him kissing his nose. He scrunches his face up and turns a little pink.

“I’m supposed to say that to you,” he replies. Pulling me closer with his legs and bringing the water between us. He takes a sip and then I do. He’s looking me over, undressing me with his eyes as he goes. He bites his lip, staring down my shirt. Someone bumps me from behind, I hit his hand and the water splashes us both. He sighs and moves to brush it off, standing in front of me. I bump into someone as I move out of Seb’s way; it’s Chris and he’s apologising to Seb taking no notice of me. I shake my head, finish the water and head back to the floor after putting the glass back on the bar.

Chris is angling Seb towards some women he wants to meet; I watch them move through the crowd as I dance. It is nice seeing Seb from a distance, to see how he carries himself and behaves. He keeps looking away from the women and searching for me, it makes me smile. I move closer to the edge of the dance floor, so he can see me. He lights up when he does and I give him a little finger wave. Chris is entertaining the women now, not a one notices when Seb walks over to me, I take his hand and we sink into the crowd.

He holds me close to him, even though it’s a fast song, his face nestles against me. He breathes against my ear, nuzzling my neck and humming. “You are divine, can I take you home?”

I smile against his cheek as he squeezes me tighter. “Yes.”

“Good. Let’s go,” he says taking my hand and pulling me from the floor with him. We head back upstairs and grab our coats on the way out to the car. He pulls out his phone and texts Chris a see ya.

“Should we have said goodbye?”

“Fuck him,” he huffs, pulling me into his lap and kissing my neck feverishly. I’m already burning for him, but I don’t want to fuck in the car. I’m not that much of an exhibitionist and I don’t think that he is either. My hands are in his hair keeping his head from getting lower, we slide sideways when the car turns sharply and I grab his shoulders as his hand misses the edge of the seat. We laugh and work on sitting upright again.

The car pulls to a stop and he opens the door, pushing me out in front of him because I’m still in his lap and then climbing out behind me. He speaks to the driver as I head up the stairs. He trots up and lets us in, grabbing my ass playfully as he closes the door behind us. His phone goes off and he pulls it out and turns it off. It goes black, not just silent. He catches my look and shrugs. “I have a promise to keep. I’ll turn it back on later.”

He puts it back in his pocket and moves past me, opening his door and holding out a hand to draw me inside. I take his hand, still marvelling that he turned his phone off for me. All the way off. I had my phone on silent almost perpetually but it was never off. My heart is pounding in my chest as I enter the apartment. He is looking at me, noting my wide eyed stare.

We take off our coats and shoes. Putting our phones on the table. Mine lights up right away, so I turn it off. He smirks at me as I fumble with my device. My hands are shaking, I’m so excited I can barely function. He takes it from me and places it by his on the table. “You don’t have to turn it off babe, I don’t think Chris is going to call you all night bitching that you left.”

He steps toward me as he says this, putting his hands on my shoulders. He’s looking deep into my eyes and I swear he looks like a predator coming in for the kill. I swallow and say, “I doubt Chris even knows I exist.”

“Oh he knows,” Seb says, his voice low and dangerous. My head tilts back as he gets closer. He licks his lips and pulls me closer by moving his hands across my shoulders.

“He couldn’t pick me out of line up,” I breathe, lost in his darkening gaze. Inching closer to him as a warmness spreads through me.

“I can,” he teases my neck with his fingers and I shudder. “I could find you in the dark, one touch and I would know it’s you.”

He pulls me to tighter to him, fitting his lips to mine. I feel like I’ve been struck by lightning. I lean into him, following where he wants to take me. He holds me tenderly, but his kisses burn through me, eating away everything but the erotic sensations that flow between us. His moves his thigh between mine and I find I’m rubbing against it as he moves his hands over me, lighting me up and getting me ever more ready for him.

We’re holding each other up as we continue making out. If either of us moves the wrong way we will collapse like a house of cards in a slight breeze. We both know it, we’re giddy with it but we don’t stop enjoying each other. Clothes are being undone, but nothing has quite come off yet.

One of his hands roams down between us and cups my crotch; he pushes up rubbing against me as he pulls back from the kiss. “I can smell you, how wet you get just being near me. It’s shocking how damp you are even now. It’s such a turn on knowing you want me so much. I can’t stop wanting you.”

He cups my face and is searching my eyes, I’m not sure what he’s looking for, I’m too captivated by him to do more than look back. My mouth hangs open, waiting for him to kiss me again. He’s moving too slowly so I decide to reach for him. It feels like I’m dragging my hands to his face but I get them there finally, and he closes his eyes in bliss as I touch him. I pull his lips to mine and when they meet, I swear we meld together. We become one need, one want, one feeling, one movement and one thundering heartbeat. My life exists in this kiss.

I realise we are moving, he’s shuffling us towards the bedroom. He’s good at keeping us from hitting anything, but he lives here and must know the place with his eyes closed. I smile against him and he chuckles. He bumps into the door frame as we pass through it. I stop him, to massage and kiss his shoulder. It just seems really important that he should not be hurt right now. He giggles at me and nuzzles my neck, nipping me until I turn back to his kiss.

A few moments to reconnect to our original thought and we’re moving towards the bed again. He pushes me down onto the bed and moves off to turn on the lights. I scoot further back on the bed, taking off the belt I had borrowed. He tsks at me and I look at him, he’s got an eye brow raised and a don’t do that look on his face. I stop moving and he nods at me in approval. He slowly starts taking his clothes off.

It’s a glorious sight. I turn towards him for a better view and he blushes but keeps up his strip tease. His muscles ripple and flow under his skin. There’s a large yet still shy smile on his face and his eyes are sparkling. He wiggles his eye brows at me as I rake my gaze over him. Damn he looks good. He comes over to the bed gets on it and makes his way over to me. He’s crawling and chuckling, it’s a great show. He gives me a little peck and starts undoing the buttons on my shirt.

“You look amazing in my shirt. I may never wear this again because it smells like you,” he says peeling the shirt away from my sides. I sit up so he can fully slide it down. He tugs it out from behind me and lowers me back to the bed. He moves onto my pants. He’s methodical about getting them off while leaving my panties in place. He pulls off my socks when he gets the pants off too, so I’m in my underwear and he is naked.

He kneels between my legs just looking at me. He moves up and over me, until his lips brush mine. At first we just breathe together, then I press my lips to his. He smiles and his tongue touches my lips. I open my mouth, but he backs away a bit. He moves us so we are sitting up and he unhooks my bra while kissing my neck. Once the bra is off and away, he moves a hand down, into my panties. His mouth takes mine as his fingers trip and press across my lower lips, finding their way to my clit and buzzing it before sliding to my sopping pussy and playing there lightly enough to gather some lube. Once he feels he has enough wetness he moves those fingers back to my clit and starts to rub it.

Between his kisses on my neck and mouth and what his hand is doing I’m warming up rapidly. I can feel my fingers digging into his back and I flex them open. I don’t want to leave marks there. He’s holding me up and to him with one arm, kneeling between my legs and using his knees to lift me just enough to give him good access to my clit and pussy. I move against his hand, trying to coax myself to orgasm as he pushes his tongue into my mouth and finding mine, sucks on it. I feel that down to my toes and the sensation arcs back from there igniting my clit. He’s running and rolling it so well. I sob out his name as he moves back to my neck and the first orgasm has me shattering in his embrace.

He takes his fingers from my clit, and slides them inside of me. I feel my muscles contract around them, still working from the orgasm that is retreating. He takes my ear in his mouth and suckles it before he nips and says, “You sound so good, you feel so good. I’m going to rock your world baby.”

We look at each other now, I put my hand in his hair pulling him to my mouth so I can suck his tongue and get him worked up. He lets me for a second, then takes my hand away from his hair. He lays me back down and moves down my body. His fingers are working in slow swirls inside me, and can feel the need to come building slowly again, but it’s not urgent yet. As if intent on changing that Seb moves straight down to my mound. I feel his breath on my dampness and shiver slightly, before I buck and moan as he suctions onto my clit with s slight press of his teeth.

His fingers are scissoring inside me, searching for that spot. His tongue and lips are pulling, pressing and rolling my clit so delightfully that I can’t help but squirm under him. Both actions sync and I jump in reaction to it. He chuckles and my legs try to close over his head, he’s got them held down and now he’s really working me. I’m moaning and moving against him, the need to come burning through me. I don’t even care if I hurt him right now, I just want to get off.

The need is swirling and building in me as his fingers hit my g-spot and his mouth sizzles along my clit making me arch and groan. I get a hand into his hair, but barely feel it before I’m hit with a spasm and orgasm two takes hold of me. He keeps up his movements, slowing on my clit slightly but pressing a little more firmly to my g-spot and one orgasm melts into another. I’m twitching and barely breathing, I have a handful of his hair and my feet are hitting his back. He takes a hold of my hand in his hair and works me loose. I can feel his warmth as he moves over me, but I can barely open my eyes.

He reaches over me and I hear a little noise. It registers that he’s getting a condom on after he takes his fingers from inside me and rubs them over his cock before rolling the rubber in place. He’s putting on a show for me, making sure I can see how hard he is. I want him to fuck me silly so bad I can feel my need to come building at the sight of him. So ready, hard and throbbing, He smiles wickedly at me as if he can read my mind. He lifts my legs against his chest and lines himself up against my pussy. The head of his penis feels so large, I don’t know how he’s going to get it inside of me and then he is filing me up.

I make a noise, I hope it’s sexy to him because I feel so good but I can’t control myself. I feel my vaginal walls contracting on him. He stops, looking at me for a second then moving a little at a time until he’s fully inside me. He’s been upright this entire time but now he leans forward a bit. The change of angle alone has my cunt pulsing in joy and he chuckles, “So needy baby. I’m gonna give you everything and more. You’ll see.”

His voice is low, deep and velvety. I tremble hearing it and he starts to move making me hum in delight. He’s going to rock my world alright. If he keeps this up I might not need another orgasm until he gets back to town. I smile at that thought, looking at him as he focuses all of his attention on me. He smiles back.

He moves slowly, in and out without losing contact. I can feel every thing so sharply, it’s as if my body’s senses are turned up to 11. He rolls his hips a bit, just to give me a different sensation and I moan at the pleasure that ripples through me. He licks his lips then bites the lower one, still watching me. I bite my lower lip and he moves just a little bit faster causing my body to jerk with little shock waves of bliss.

I’m almost boneless now, so hot inside and out, so blissed out and yet the pleasure keeps building, doubling, folding in on itself and floating me higher. He’s getting faster, gauging my need by my breathing, which I’m not sure is still happening any more. I know I’m moving, but all my mind is telling me is that I’m full, I’m desperate for friction and that he is not moving fast enough. I reach my hands down and grab his ass. He’s not expecting it and he jerks a bit away from me. He recovers well and makes it harder on my overloaded system by bringing a hand from my ankles to my clit, his fingers dance there teasing it without mercy.

“Come to me my beauty,” he husks, pumping harder into me. I’ve got a death grip on his gorgeous ass but that ends as the orgasm hits. I feel like water everywhere. I’m chanting his name as I quiver and quake and he’s still pounding into me. He leans further forward and now he’s in full contact with my clit and pussy. Every move he makes sparkles though me, adding another wave to my current orgasm. I didn’t know anything could feel like this, I don’t want it to stop.

He’s breathing so roughly, his face screwed up in that gonna come way that I want to encourage him to get off. I bring my hands up to his shoulders, and move back against him as he moves into me. His eyes come open and they are locked on mine. We move together and his orgasm hits after a few beats. He shakes and groans, slowing bit by bit as he spills deep inside me. I pull him down on top of me so our hearts can pound together.

Sleep comes quickly. His weight over me is so comforting and makes me feel safe. I don’t know who’s asleep first, but I know when he’s awake. “Why are we always on the covers not under them,” he mutters moving off of me. I’m suddenly very cold and I reach for him. He pulls me to him and off the bed, throwing the blankets back for us. He moves around me and climbs back in, pulling me with him. I sigh as we wrap around each other, warm and soft and sleepy.

“So no one has to sleep in the wet spot,” I sigh against his neck, belatedly answering his question. He laughs and I feel the vibrations across his body where it meets mine. He kisses my head and I swear I am asleep again the next second. My dreams are vivid and wicked and I wake up restless. He’s asleep beside me, smiling slightly and looking so perfect it hurts. I watch him for a bit, then stumble out to the kitchen for some water. I bring a full glass back with me and head to the bathroom as quietly as possible. I get back into bed and he turns towards me, pulling me into him. He’s still breathing deeply and his eyes are closed so I guess he’s still asleep. I lay there listening to him breathe and drift off again myself.


	9. Time Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a kinky girl in a writing class, who meets someone unexpected, someone who likes what he came to find out. He’s out of town and you’re waiting for him to get back.

Meeting his mother had gone well. We were full of a nearby brunch, but we still had some of the food she offered us. I ended up taking a bit of it home and Seb had take away packages for Chris and himself too. It was a good day until we got back to his place. He looked so sad. His expressive eyes were haunted and no matter how he tried he couldn’t get a smile to light them up. Oh did he try. He was going to make me cry just from looking at him. I don’t cry easy, so his look was really painful to see.

We ended up sitting on the couch just holding each other close. I massaged his scalp and he stroked my hair. Of course it seemed like we sat there forever and mere minutes before the car came. We went down together and got in. I went with him to the airport, but never left the car. He insisted, so that I wouldn’t end up in the tabloids. The driver took me over to the cab stand and let me out. He would have taken me home, but there was another rider already waiting for him at another gate. I took a cab, I didn’t feel like calling Lonny. Talking to anyone seemed like too much work.

I got home, dropped my bag and crawled into bed. I eventually took my jacket and shoes off, keeping my phone nearby. I had a day to get myself right before I was back to work. I hoped Seb was having an easier time of shaking this funk off. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy, since classes ended we had been spending more and more time together until we were practically always together. It was going to be hard to just text or talk now and again. He was working, I couldn’t expect to hear from him everyday.

I typed out an edging schedule for him on my phone. Just a note, so I wouldn’t forget. I could get off all I wanted, but he wanted no such luxury. After the weekend of memories that we had built up, I wasn’t sure he was going to appreciate the task as much as he hoped. On the plus side, he’d be very willing when he got back. I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling, picturing him above me with that wicked smile. I knew the time and closeness we were sharing was only making me like him more. I was getting in deeper, I might lose myself to him completely.

I rolled to my side and nuzzled into my pillow. I was almost asleep when my phone beeped. I look at it to find a picture of Seb and Chris eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the airport. The words with it say they had a layover, and Chris is sorry he was a douche before and can’t wait to really meet me. PB&J people are the bomb. Seb signs it with xxoo. This small contact keeps me awake another 3 hours. I don’t know what to say and eventually I text back that I guess I can give Chris a second chance with a smiley face and xxoo.

I wake up clutching my phone. No new messages, but I know I will send that email today. I get up and hop in the shower. I get ready for the day ahead with the usual teeth brushing, hair fixing, dressing, eating routine I have most days. It feels foreign, like I’m just getting back from a long vacation and trying to find my groove. I smile. I did take a Seb-cation, I guess. God I’m weird I think shaking my head. I clean up the breakfast dishes and get to work on that email schedule for Seb. He didn’t tell me how long the layover was, so I had no idea what time zone he might be in, but he is probably itching to know what is in store either way.

I get the email figured out and sent it off. Now I am free to do what I want, but I have not ideas. I unpack the few things I had in my bag and just clean the apartment in an effort to keep myself busy. I was contemplating cleaning the windows or the fridge when I decide that maybe I should just sit down and surf the web, or read a book. I’m not sitting for more than a few minutes before I check my email, I sort through the junk and read a few store emails to see if there is anything I want to pick up. I read some invites for different events and even spend a few minutes on Facebook.

I know two things about this trip now, my house was going to be very clean and I was going to be very anxious for Seb to return. Damn, he was really getting to me. I’m not sure I am going to get proper sleep for work. Work brought back the memory of those marks he left on me. I head to the bathroom and try to see if there is a make up trick I can use to cover it up with that maybe will not have me wearing turtle necks and scarves until they fade. No one would ask, but some would know what I was trying to hide. Women only have so many tricks for hickey type camouflage. Someone would put two and two together after a few days. It isn’t that cold out yet.

After some futzing around I find a decent cover-up solution and between that and higher collars, I can keep most questing eyes at bay. I stand there for a while, admiring his handiwork and remembering how it felt to get these marks. I sigh. If I did that everyday I was going to be just as, if not more frustrated then he was by the time he got back.

As if he knew I was thinking about him my phone rang. I hustle out to the living room where I had left it. Seeing his name on the display makes me giddy. I grab the phone and press accept.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Sebastian,” he says. There is a lot of noise in the background. I just smile thinking it is cute he’s worried I wouldn’t know who it was.

“Hi lover. What’s happening?” He must be moving, the background sounds are getting gradually quieter.

“It’s good to hear your voice, I’m just heading up to my room and I wanted to call,” he replies, his voice lowering.

“I’m glad you did. I was just experimenting with hiding those marks you left on me. I think I can manage to keep them hidden enough to not have anyone ask me about them,” I say with a smile.

He groans and I heard a dinging. “Gimme a minute.“ I can hear little noises and I guess he is walking. It is pretty quiet where he is now. I hear a beep and a snap and then a what must have been a door closing. He takes a deep breath. “I’m alone now,” he whispers.

“Are you okay?”

“Just tired. It’s been a long day. I missed you, I miss you. It’s alright to say that?”

“Yes, it’s okay. I miss you. We’ll get through this and soon we’ll see each other again.”

He chuckles and groans again. “It feels like days not hours. Silly right?”

“You’re tired, that messes with your sense of time.”

“Right.”

“But it’s not silly. Not silly at all.”

He sighs into the phone. “The next couple of days are going to be hectic. I don’t know that I’ll have time to call. I will text. I will do my tasks. I will miss you, every second,” he finishes in a such a quiet way I almost believe I didn’t hear those words.

“Seb,” I breathe, not knowing how to make him feel better, just needing him to know he isn’t alone, “I’m missing you too. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me either.”

“Go to sleep lover, I’ll see you in our dreams.”

“Good night baby,” he sighs, and I can hear his breathing has changed.

“Good night Seb. Sleep well.”

I press end call. If he had started to edge himself, I wasn’t going to help by staying on the line. He later confessed in text that he hadn’t been able to not touch himself at that point. He wanted to be with me so badly, and hearing my voice had just put him in a needy place. He hadn’t wanted to stop, like he was supposed to; but he did. Just barely, but he stopped. Then he had taken an ice bath and gone to sleep, because I told him we would see each other in our dreams. He told me that he spent the following weeks having such wicked dreams that he was sure the cleaning people thought he was hiding a teenage boy in his room. He wasn’t coming in the daytime, but at night it was a free for all in the sheets. He laughed about it, but I could tell he was also embarrassed.

I told him not to worry about it, he couldn’t do anything about what happened when he was sleeping. If he was really worried about it, we could get him a cage if we did edging again; but that was a discussion for another time. I got updates about the schedule, I got a couple of dick picks too, just to show me the effects of the edging. For science. Eight days in he told me that it seemed to be getting easier. He didn’t think anything could make it harder on him. I took that as a challenge and sent him a voice recording of my coming, calling his name as I did.

It was a few days before he contacted me again. When he did it was with a late night phone call. He told me in great detail about what he was going to do to me, how, when, where and how often; should he be allowed. It was fucking hot. I had never gotten off to a voice before, just a voice, touching me in all the right places. He chuckled hearing me moan and whimper. He told me to come for him and I did, because I wanted him more than anything. When I could think straight I asked him how he was doing. He giggled and said he was sitting in ice, if he hadn’t been he would have shot off in the first seconds of hearing my voice and would never have gotten to give me a good time; and as far as he was concerned I deserved the best time all the time.

It came out as a growl, low and thick. I was happy that there were only a few more days of work keeping us apart. We weren’t playing fair, I knew it. We were teasing each other and testing the bonds we had woven together in the previous months. Everything was holding us in place, in a safe little personal bubble; but it could burst apart at any time and that was something I was growing more aware of as the time passed. This was two weeks, what was going to happen if we had to be apart for month, or months? It was his job to go off and do things, mine to stay in place. How we were dealing with time away now could very well be what would blow this up in our faces later.

The days dragged out but we managed to get to the other side in one piece. We did talk about how we would have to change how we behaved if the separation was longer. We had to work it out now because he would have a little time back before he was going to have to go off again and work. It would be months away this time, but we knew it was coming and had lots of time to prepare. That night was slightly melancholy, our phone call tainted by the upcoming realities but he kept telling me he would do whatever it took to keep me, anything. I believed him and I told him the same. Push hadn’t come to shove yet. We would only know the truth when it had.

He called me early the night before he was due back. He told me when he would be back, the flight time, number and all. He said he was going to stop at his place and then come to mine. We were going to make some noise he said, and it vibrated through me deliciously. He wouldn’t have much time the day he was travelling, to be in touch; but if anything changed he would definitely text me. I barely slept at all, I was so excited to see him. I didn’t know how I was going to pull off giving him an edging review, when all I wanted to do was revel in having him back. Oh it was going to be an interesting homecoming.


	10. He Returns Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a kinky woman who met an interested man in a writing class. You’re now together, dating and playing. Surviving the ups and downs of any kind of relationship can be tricky.

I am tripping around my apartment, trying to get ready to see Seb for the first time in two weeks. My skin hums to touch him, my lips and other places ache to feel him again. I fell like I’m watching the seconds pass in slow motion, because he isn’t here yet and I don’t know when he will get here exactly. He’s got to get through the airport, get to his place through the freaking traffic, do whatever there, go through traffic again and get here. I flop down on the couch groaning. It may be hours from the time he lands to when I get to see his face.

I can’t sit still and head for the window. I keep watch there shifting foot to foot in a little dance. I wouldn’t be able to see him coming even if I knew which car he was in. None of my windows faced the entrance of the building, but that didn’t stop me from counting cars as they went by. Each one hopefully bringing him closer to me. I lean my forehead against the window and let the coolness seep into me.

I hear the knock and practically break the sound barrier getting to the door. I pull it open, and he’s there with that killer smile, but he’s not alone.

“Hi,” they say in unison. Chris Evans stands slightly behind Seb, looking a bit ashamed of himself but smiling too.

“Hi,” I say, putting a hand on Seb’s chest. I was going to jump him, but it seems inappropriate now that there’s a witness. I’m thanking god I decided that answering the door naked was a bad idea after how he’d been edging for 2 weeks, but I wasn’t dressed enough to feel comfortable with visitors of the douche variety either.

Seb covered my hand with his own and looks apologetic as he says, “Chris really wants to apologise for how he behaved before. He wants to take us out for dinner.”

“I insist,” Chris intones.

Seb raises his eyebrows at me and I can’t help but smile. I hear Chris breathe out and know he’s taking my smile as approval to his being there and an acceptance of the dinner invitation. I step back to let the men in, clutching the top of my wraparound dress closed. I close the door and excuse myself to finish dressing. I can hear them talking as I close the bedroom door. I was dressed, but not dressed to go out. I grab some panties and pull them on, I grab a bra and put that on too. I’m just wondering if I should change for the excursion, pulling the top of my dress back into place when there’s a knock on the bedroom door.

I have barely turned to the door when Seb is closing it behind him. He crosses to me quickly and hugs me tightly. I slide my arms up and around him and close my eyes squeezing him in return. We’re breathing each other in.

“I’m sorry baby, I couldn’t get rid of him. I tried but he’s determined,” he says quickly, the disappointment in his voice strong.

“It’s ok. I wasn’t expecting it, I should probably change. Is it cold out?” He laughs into my hair.

“You’re gorgeous just the way you are. It’s not too cold, and we have a car,” he says stepping back to look at me. His eyes are already darkened, lined slightly with blue. He moves them slowly over me, biting his lip in that way of his. It’s denting my resolve.

“I don’t want to freeze. Women get cold you know,” I say, turning to grab a sweater. I barely have it in my hand when Seb’s arms encircle me and he’s breathing on my ear. It makes me shiver. His lips ghost against it, then move lower to my neck. I sink back into his embrace, my arms covering his. I’ve missed him so much that this little bit of contact is like heaven.

He turns me to him and I see his eyes slide shut as he cups my face and puts his lips to mine. He’s right there, just barely against me. His breath washes over me and I eagerly press my lips to his and that contact is electric. In an instant we are moving from controlled to frantic, I hold him as tightly as I can, feeling lost in a storm of emotion and sensations.

“Guys? Don’t make me come in there, I can’t un-see what I might see,” calls Chris from the other side of the bedroom door. Seb groans, and we step away from each other. He helps me get the sweater on and takes my hand. We walk forward and he opens the door, Chris is pacing close to the front door. He has his hands in his hair when he turns to see us. He smiles and looks relieved. Can’t imagine what was running through his mind.

I pull on some knee high boots and a coat, just to be safe. I make sure I have my phone, wallet and keys and we leave. For whatever reason upon leaving my apartment I become the filling in a Chris and Seb sandwich. It’s not a sexy as it sounds.

One or the other is always behind me, and in front of me. In the car, I sit between them in the back seat. Seb holds my hand as much as he can, and Chris leans away from us. I’m not sure if it’s to give us something like privacy or just the actions of someone who’s feeing like a third wheel. No one wants to carry on a conversation it seems, every little attempt fizzles out quickly. I have hopes for some freedom of self when we get to the restaurant, but that doesn’t happen. I’m stuck between again them as we’re put in a booth.

We order drinks and Chris heads off to the restroom. Seb is watching me carefully. He hasn’t cracked his menu, but I’m practically barricaded behind mine. “What’s the matter,” he asks. His face is worried when I look at him.

“I’m sure this is someone’s idea of heaven lover, just not mine,” I say looking at him. “I was just hoping to not be monkey in the middle all night.”

He smiles when I say that, the little line of worry disappearing from between his eyebrows as he does. He pulls the hand he’s holding to his lips and kisses it, “We can switch sides if you want. It doesn’t matter to me. You should be comfortable.”

He’s smiling brightly now, I can’t help myself, I touch his face and his smile widens. Before I can say anything Chris is back, announcing his return with a loud, “Aren’t you two cute as can be?”

Seb’s eyes flick to him as Chris takes his seat. I take my hand down, and wonder if I can just crawl under the table to get away from the impending scene. Seb pulls me into his side, picking up my menu and whispering, “What should we get for dinner baby?”

Chris snorts as he hides behind his menu. Since I don’t know what’s been said or done, or what is really going on, all I can do is wonder what’s going on with these guys. Then I remember Chris was so douchey when we met, but this is something else. Now that it’s on my mind I want to know what’s going on. When Seb excuses himself I wait a few minutes, sipping the water that has arrived, before heading after him. He almost hits me as he comes out of the bathroom, he’s looking down and his hands are in his hair. He’s not expecting me to be there and he grabs my shoulders roughly when he hears me say, his name.

He’s looking at me in a panic for a second, like he doesn’t know why I am there, then he smiles and kisses me. Pulling me close as he moves us across the hall. We break for air when I hit the wall.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m happy to see you,” he says running a finger across the neck of my dress. We had checked our coats and I had also taken my sweater off. He licks his lips, eyes restlessly moving over my chest. I tilt his head up to meet my gaze.

“Lover, if you don’t tell me what the game is I’m going to go home.”

“Game?”

“Chris wants to take us to dinner to apologise remember saying that?” He nods at me, swallowing, his jaw is working with tension now and I know he’s not dying to hear what I may say next. “So what’s really going on here? He hasn’t said a word in apology, if anything he seems to be poking fun at us.”

“He thinks I hired you,” blurts Seb, his face a mixture of panic and fear. I blink at him.

“Hired me? I’m a fake girlfriend? Oh wait, he thinks I’m a hooker?”

Seb sighs as my tone rises, he puts his hands up to quiet me saying, “Babe he’s an ass. I don’t think he mean hooker, he just thinks I’m too nice and that you’re taking advantage of me for my celebrity. He though bringing you out with us would prove to me that was true, but nothing has happened to back his theory.”

“What’s supposed to happen?”

“Paparazzi. Sudden large crowds of people recognising us and taking pictures, anything that implies you want press.”

I know I’m staring at him with my mouth open and eyes wide, I can’t believe that someone would think that of me. Seb’s gaze shifts to the floor and he leans one hand against the wall behind me, using the other to keep me close. “I don’t think that about you, I never have. I should have told you about his theory before now. I was going to tell you soon so you would know, but then he forced himself into tonight. Babe. Please. Forgive me.”

His eyes meet mine, and I don’t feel as if he’s lying. I don’t want to argue, and I don’t want Chris looking for us. I kind of want to go out there and slap the smile off of Chris Evan’s face almost as much as I wan to just leave and pretend I never heard of either of these guys. My head hurts and my eyes blur with tears. It’s insulting and hurtful but its not Seb’s fault. I blink back the tears and nod at him. “I may never like that man,” I say taking a moment to kiss his cheek. I move away from him and head to the ladies. I need a minute to collect myself and I did actually need to go to the bathroom as well as intercept Seb.

When I’m sure I can get back to the table without being obviously pissed off, I head back. Seb, in all his brilliance is now monkey in the middle. Feeling that Chris might need a buffer, or protection from his stupidity I guess. Seb tells me that they’ve ordered and offers me a glass of wine. It’s rich and dark red, it smells nice and tastes very good. I’m just glad he didn’t get me a beer, since that’s their current indulgence.

I don’t say anything, I don’t even look in Chris’s direction. I just sit there and look out at the other tables. I want to be calm, so I focus on breathing in and out. Seb puts his hand on my knee, to get my attention. I turn to face Seb. I can feel he’s not the only one looking at me but I don’t do anything to verify that, I just look steadily at Seb. He starts to blush under my gaze. I look back to my drink, grabbing the glass for a sip before looking at Seb again. He’s smiling now and I tip the glass to him and take another sip, the wordless way to thank him for a good choice.

Chris clears his throat but before he says a word the food arrives and the only conversation becomes whose food is whose. That’s the good thing about food, most people don’t talk and eat. Seb and I had ordered different things, early on we had formed a habit of giving each other a taste of our plates and that continued tonight. At one point each of us offers the other our own fork, with a bite of a bit of everything on it. We each just take the food, give some kind of facial reaction to say it’s good, surprising or not our thing, then the other person carries on eating like there was never a pause.

I can only guess that Chris sees this little exchange. For some reason tonight we were in sync, offering each other a taste a the same time, doing the little facial exchange and continuing on with the meal. I’m still working through my plate when Seb excuses himself, making Chris move to let him out. I don’t look at Chris, even when he clears his throat, even when he says my name. I’m watching Seb walk away. Wishing he hadn’t left because I don’t want to talk to Chris.

He really wants to talk to me though. So much so that he grabs my arm to get my attention. I look at his hand on my arm, moving my arm away. I don’t think he’s going to let go but then he does and I look at him. He’s staring at my other hand. I look over and realise I have turned my fork down and am holding it as if I might plunge it into him. I turn it back up and put it down on my plate.

He laughs nervously as I look at him for the first time since we arrived. “I’m sorry,” he says. I arch an eyebrow at him, waiting to see if he is going to tell me why he is apologising. “I’m sorry for being such a huge dick. For thinking that you…”

“I?”

“Didn’t, don’t really care about Sebastian. I can tell now that I was wrong about you,” he said, pointedly looking at the table. I don’t stop watching him. I’m not sure that I believe anything that he says.

“Why,” I ask. I want to know a thousand different things, but all I can manage is that one word. A very large part of me doesn’t want to even ask that, it just wants him to suffer under my gaze. He is suffering too, he is turning colours and fidgeting. If I liked him I might have thought it’s cute.

He looks right at me before answering, “Because he’s my friend, and he can be naive. I don’t want him to get used, or hurt. I want him to learn something from me. I’ve made some huge mistakes; but he’s lucky in love. Always, it seems,” he says glancing away. He swallows and looks back at me.

“Okay,” I say. He looks immensely relieved. He even smiles a bit at me.

“Okay, what’d I miss,” asks Sebastian, putting his hand on my shoulder when he returns. Chris smiles up at him and I turn to face him, his eyes flick between us, landing on mine with a questioning arch of his brow. I shrug at him and get up to let him in. Chris sits back, claps Seb on the shoulder and laughs.

“I was just apologising for being a shithead. I down graded myself, douche was far too nice,” he says and laughs loudly.

Seb gives me a weird look as he moves into the booth. It’s half a question and half a reaction to Chris’s laugh. I shrug at him and sit back down. I lean in quickly and kiss him on the nose. He blinks at me and smiles. He takes my hand and squeezes it, a warm and relaxed smile slides onto his face. He pulls me to his side and kisses my hair. “You done with the food babe? Wanna split a desert?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Something decadent,” he says wiggling his eyebrows. From beside him comes a low groan.

“I’m glad my dad’s a dentist, I’m getting tooth decay just being here,” says Chris. I can hear the smile in his voice. Seb just reaches back and smacks him. “Ow, hey.”

“C’mon man. We’re not that bad,” says Seb, turning to Chris with a frown.

“If you share your desert you’re not all bad,” Chris says, he’s used to correcting Seb this way.

“I am sharing desert, just not with you,” scoffs Seb. Giving Chris a nudge with his elbow.

“You know our trainers will kill us right,” asks Chris leaning in my direction, as if I will make the final decision. I don’t even want desert and now I am the tie breaker? They are both looking at me expectantly.

“Fine, we’ll all share desert. You can tell your trainers I force fed you if it helps.”


	11. He Returns Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a kinky woman who met an interested man in a writing class. You’re now together, dating and playing. Surviving the ups and downs of any kind of relationship can be tricky.

I’ve barely finished speaking when I’m getting double hugged by the men I’m in the booth with. Even the waitress that passes seems unsure that they should be so happy to be squashed together like that. She stops at Chris’s urging, and agrees to bring us a desert menu. The moment it arrives both men attack it, conferring on what to get with child like excitement. I don’t care what gets ordered really, I’m just along for the ride on the desert train. Seb does ask me if what they’re leaning towards is okay anyway. Ever the gentleman, it makes me smile.

The desert gets wheeled to the table, it’s a frigging event, not what I would call a desert. Even the guys look shocked when it stops in front of us. Seb asks the waiter that comes with the cart if there’s been a mistake. I notice that the desert menu doesn’t have prices, just descriptions of what the item is. What’s in front of us seems to contain what is listed in the description. The waiter confirms that this is what was ordered.

Chris is shaking his head, his eyes wide. Seb looks at me and back at the desert. It’s a mountain range of ice cream brownies and chocolate sauce. Some peaks have nuts, some have candies, some have cherries. There are even sprinkles. It’s a willy wonka wet dream and I don’t know who could possibly eat all of it. After a brief discussion they pick the tray up and move it onto the table. It’s even more daunting when it’s before us. It’s like someone took the idea of a banana split and made it a thousand times bigger. The guys are already digging in with their spoons, eager to get what they can down.

Seb stops now and again to give me a bite of brownie. I do eat a little, mostly cherries and brownie, but a little candy and nuts as well. Chris has eaten the most, and is looking like he might be regretting that as he sits back groaning. Seb is still picking through the mess, plucking out a piece of brownie here and there. I can’t blame him. The brownie is light and chocolatey, not too sweet. He looks around and realises he’s alone on desert mountain and drops his spoon. He sits back too and looks at Chris. He laughs at his friend and nudges him. Chris shakes his head, but Seb nudges him again. The next thing I know they’re taking selfies with each other, and then ice cream mountain. Eventually I am dragged into a picture or twenty with Seb, Chris, and then Seb and Chris. We cover all the bases.

We get the remnants of ice cream mountain back onto the cart and it gets taken away. No one has ever eaten all of it yet, the closest people have come is a party of 20 we’re told. They were almost done when someone got sick and it was all down hill from there says the waitress, shaking her head. The guys laugh as she says she was so glad that she wasn’t working that night, she wouldn’t have been able to clean it up.

With the desert taken away, the idea of something to top off the night, and help us digest the sugar comes up. We end up with decision to get tea. Coffee seems unwise for the guys at this time of night. After getting the kinds of tea from the server we decide on a pot for the table.

We sit there for a while. Seb’s holding my hand, playing with my fingers. Chris seems almost asleep but able to drink his tea with his eyes closed. It is nice and quiet. Before we decide to leave we all head off to the bathroom. When I get back to the table Chris is there but Seb isn’t.

“He’s calling the car,” Chris says, looking me over. “Can I ask you a favour?”

I’m not expecting him to ask me for anything, and I know I look at him a little too long before answering but I don’t know what to say for a moment. “Yea, okay.”

He smiles and lets out a breath, patting the booth seat to get me to sit down instead of stand over him across the table. I take a seat, getting nervous about what he might want from me. What has Sebastian told him about us? He smiles at me shyly, looking down at his lap and clearing his throat. “I, um. Seb’s my best friend,” he starts shakily. “Please don’t hurt him.”

He finishes looking into my eyes. I’ve seen this look before. I watch movies, even his, but it is different being on the receiving end of that look with such a plea. We’re just looking at each other, and I can’t really understand why he feels like saying this to me but I accept that he is trying to be a good friend to Seb. With that in mind I answer him.

“I will do my absolute best not to, but some things can’t be helped.”

He hasn’t taken his eyes off me, but he seems to relax. He nods slowly and looks away. I’m not sure if he’s going to say something else as Seb walks up and takes my hand, pulling me to him. “Car’s here. Must have been down the road or something,” he says with a shrug.

Chris gets up and follows us out, we collect our coats and I realise someone must have paid the check or we wouldn’t be allowed to leave. I wonder who it was as Seb helps me do up my sweater and slides on my coat. “I’m taking you home, finally,” he says into my ear. When he looks at me he wiggles his eyebrows in that playful way he has. I’m smiling ear to ear, I just can’t help myself.

I realise he meant his place when we pull up outside of it. I’m in the middle again and Chris seems half asleep. He grabs my knee when the car stops, but quickly takes the hand away again. I say goodnight to Chris and he nods as Seb gives me a hand out of the car. Seb speaks with the driver, telling him where to take Chris, then says his goodbyes to Chris; as I walk up the stairs to his building. The car pulls away as Seb joins me at the door.

He ushers me inside, up to his place and through the door as quick as possible. He’s pulling off my coat and sweater before I can even press the light switch. He kicks the door closed behind us, and pulls his own coat off. He kicks off his shoes as I’m taking off my boots. He slides an arm around my waist, cupping my ass and squeezing. He pulls me to him when my last boot comes free and hits the floor.

“Well hello,” I say as his lips fit to mine, burning me with the intensity of purpose he has. Igniting my own simmering desire for him.

He wraps his arms around me and I pull myself as close as I can. Just being so close to him has my body feeling alive in ways it hasn’t since he left. I move my hands to his hair. It’s soft and he deepens our kiss in response to my touch. I sigh as his tongue slides across mine, sending a shiver of delight down my spine.

With one hand he’s massaging my ass, with the other he’s cupping my head. I can feel the need in me rising, the need that exists only for him. I can tell the difference between it and the need for sex now that we have been apart. It spreads through me, and I feel like I’m dissolving into him.

He breaks the kiss, looking down at me with those beautiful almost fully dilated eyes. I’ve missed him so much, and this look makes me weak. Without his support I would fall to the floor. His look turns serious and he is just watching me in his embrace.

“I have to confess something,” he says. His voice husky and thick.

“Yes?”

“I failed my tasks m’lady.”

It takes me a second to figure out what he’s talking about, then I realise he’s telling me something I don’t know. He hadn’t yet mentioned not completing a day of edging successfully. I thought it might have been the case when I sent him that recording, but he didn’t say what had happened; just that I had made it incredibly hard for him with that message. He was still looking at me, waiting for me to respond in some way. I let my hold on him relax and we stood back from one another.

“Tell me,” I say, clearing my throat.

“It was the day after you sent that recording. I’m ashamed to admit, but hard as I tried not to I came. I came every time because all I could hear was you in that moment, breathing, calling my name. It was too much to handle, it was stuck in my mind all that night and day and I failed,” he says looking down, shoulders hunched in defeat.

“It’s good that you’re telling me this. Do you remember what we talked about? How it would effect you?”

“I can’t come for another day, every time I fail,” he says with a sigh.

“So you can’t come today,” I say. I wait until he understands what I am saying. He looks up at me, questioning.

“It’s not a day for every failure?”

“This is your first time edging Seb. I don’t expect you to be perfect, we did talk about how you have to get used to this and how it’s better to start out easy and work your way up to the harder versions. You have been more than honest with me about this, and I felt then and feel now that it will be too cruel to add a day for every time you failed in a given day. To be clearer, this time we will treat each day as a single task, no matter how many times a day you were required to edge.”

He drops his head and repeatedly runs his hands through his hair, looking up at me in a cute unsure way. “You are too good to me, m’lady,” he says at last with a cautious smile. I have to smile at that, it isn’t something I hear often.


	12. He Returns Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a kinky woman who met an interested man in a writing class. You’re now together, dating and playing. Surviving the ups and downs of any kind of relationship can be tricky.

He takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. He turns on the lights, gets me settled on the bed and leaves to get us some drinks. When he returns he has glasses, a pitcher of water and a bag. He puts everything on the night stand closest to me and goes back to the other room. He turns out the lights there, comes back in and closes the bedroom door. He crosses the room quickly and kneels before me. His hands are clasped above his head, which is bowed to my knees and he’s just waiting there. This is something new that he has chosen to do. I put my hands in his hair and massage his scalp. I feel his breathing change and his hands relax to my thighs.

“This is nice Seb. Do you want to stay this way all night,” I ask. Unsure what his intentions are with this display. It has a meaning I’m hoping he will explain. He turns his head so he’s facing the bed side table instead of the floor. His hands travel down to my calves and grip them gently. He sighs as I trace patterns in his hair and along his scalp. It feels so good just to be touching him.

“M’lady,” he starts then swallows. I can feel his jaw working and he speaks again. “I am so happy to be with you again, I can’t explain. I know I haven’t earned it and don’t deserve it at all,” he says his hands gripping my calves tightly.

“Relax Seb. You’re going to bruise me,” I say moving my legs a bit. He lets me go and tries to move his head away. I hold it in place with his hair. “Relax, it’s okay. What were you saying?”

He lies still for a few minutes, his hands come back to my calves, gently running up and down them as my fingers play through his hair. He’s quiet but I can feel him thinking. Trying to figure out how to say what he wants to. I’m starting to get impatient with the time he is taking, only because I’m feeling tired, when he speaks. “Can I maybe, perhaps, have the honour of holding you tonight? While you sleep?”

He’s sat up and is looking at me now. His eyes wide and hopeful. It sounds frustratingly perfect to me. I know he would gladly give me as many orgasms I might want, and let himself be denied again and again; but I want what I have planned more then what I can get. If I have to settle for cuddling all night I am ready to do that; tomorrow I can have my every wicked way with him.

“Yes Seb, you may.” He puts his hands over mine and smiles at me. He strokes my hands then puts them to his lips. He’s watching me until his eyes slide closed as he kisses my palms. He turns my hands over and kisses the backs as well. I’m watching him, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my skin. When he looks back at me he smiles.

“Shall I undress m’lady?”

“Yes.”

He stands and starts slowly taking off his clothes. He’s been working out a bit harder and it shows, the definition in his chest and abs is just a bit more despite the ice cream mountain. He puts his clothes away neatly as he goes, it’s quite a nice little show. When he’s naked he comes back and kneels before me again. I automatically stroke his hair as his head is right at my knee. It’s the simplest reward I have to give him. He shivers in a delightful way.

“M’lady?”

“Hmmm?”

He looks up at me, biting his lower lip in a disarming way. It’s both in and out of his mouth. He’s worrying it with his tongue too, it’s disarming. I cock an eyebrow at him, hoping he’ll finish his thought.

“Can I, do you, would you like help,” he stammers, blushing furiously. He’s staring at my knees now, shaking his head.

“You want to help me?” I ask, stroking his hair. He nods. I start with the first thing that makes sense, I can move onto other things if I’m wrong. “To undress?”

He looks at me with giant eyes, nodding. He is so relieved that I understand his worried words.

I stand before him and he sighs, his breath warm against the fabric of my dress. He stays on his knees for a second, gathering himself and then he stands. We are so close, it’s hard to resist grabbing him. I can feel his boy heat, it calls to my skin and I’m covered in goose bumps when he moves back a step, to find the tie on my hip. He undoes it carefully, and lets the tie drop. The dress doesn’t fall completely open, so he pushes the freed material to the side and finds the other tie. His fingers trail across the fabric and brush my skin as he does this. I bite my lip, but he doesn’t see that. He’s staring at his hands, making sure that he is gentle with the fabric and me.

As the dress falls open, he sighs at the sight of my skin. I feel his breath on my chest as he reaches up and looks at me. His fingers slip along the edges of fabric by my clavicle, causing me to breathe faster. He’s looking at me, his eyes moving over me slowly. His eyes land on mine and the intensity of the look gives me a jolt. He opens the dress further, bringing it down my arms until I am free of it. He still has the dress in one hand as he walks away, he hangs it in his closet, taking care that I can see where it is.

He turns back to me and I see him pause. His eyes burn into me, and I want to go to him but I hold my ground. We’re role playing right now; there will be time for that later. He walks back over to me and stops facing me again. He reaches around me, leaning close and I brush my lips across his neck, teasing him as he trembles. He puts his hands on my back, reaching for my bra. His strong fingers undo it and pull it open. He straightens and his hands come around to my shoulders. He moves the straps down my arms, all the while his eyes search mine, checking for approval or annoyance.

His hands roam up my sides now, moving my arms slightly and releasing the fabric they have been holding in place. He takes the sides of my bra in his hands and pulls them away from my breasts; he licks his lips and sucks his bottom one between his teeth as his breathing increases across my chest. He folds the garment in half and places it on the bedside table. He lowers himself onto his knees before me. He wavers there for a beat before looking up at me. He looks torn. I smile at him, stroking my fingers through his hair. He relaxes into my touch, leaning against me. His face is flush to my lower stomach, his breath floods across my thigh. His hands come up my legs and stop briefly to cup my ass before finding the edge of the last thing I am wearing, my panties.

I feel his fingers shaking as they reach into the lace edge. His head is still to me, his breathing sending faster fans of air across my skin. This little show has worked both of us up, my panties are soaked and he has barely touched me. His nostrils are flaring, and he must be able to smell my lust with his nearness. I know how frayed his restraint must be, mine is in tatters and burning because he is so damn close to me. I breathe deeply and close my eyes. We both need to collect ourselves.

I have no idea how long we stay this way. I’m running my fingers through his hair, trying to keep myself still. His hands start moving to either side of me and his head moves. He stops with his nose against the v of my panties. I hold my breath, feeling the flames ignite as his fingers trace the outline of the underwear to the top of my hips. His fingers slide under the edge of the lace and he moves them down, letting the thin covering drag across his nose and lips until they are touching my skin.

It’s his breath that’s making my hands shake. It’s warm, fanning across my skin, trickling between my legs and meeting the dampness there. He doesn’t move, he can’t, I’m clutching his hair. He holds my panties at my knees, his fingers whisper against me and I breathe again, letting his hair go. He brings my panties to the floor, so I can step out of them. He stays that way, bowed over his own lap, head facing the floor. The only movement is the expansion and contractions of his chest.

“Seb?”

“Yes?” It’s faint but he responds. I’m relieved after watching him sit like that for such a long time. I turn to the bed, stepping around him to pull the covers back for us. I crouch beside him and smooth his hair. His breathing is still fast and uneven, his body tense and hot.

“Get in bed Seb. I want to hold you for a while. Would you like that?”

image  
“Yes,” he says, moving slightly so I can hear him better. I hold my hand out to him and he takes it. I start to stand, pulling him upright as well. He stops half way and I can see he’s struggling. I’m not entirely sure why until he looks up at me. When his head moves I can see his cock, it’s so swollen it hurts to look at. His eyes are begging me to understand that he’s trying to be in control, but even this, right now, is incredibly hard for him. I move the hair back from his face, smiling at him and encouraging him to keep moving.

He stands up and moves onto the bed. He faces away from me, so that when I climb in I am behind him. He’s so tense, and I try to get comfortable without touching him too much. I scoot close and throw my arm over him. He grabs it tightly, twining our fingers together and stroking my arm with his free hand. I tuck a pillow on top of the one he’s using so that I am closer to his shoulder and ear.

“Better?”

He nods and sighs. After a few minutes of lying still he is starting to relax, a bit at a time. I kiss his shoulder, just to let him know I am still awake, still with him. He squeezes my hand and pulls it to his lips, brushing it in a kiss. He chuckles a few minutes later.

“What’s so funny?”

“This isn’t how I saw tonight going.”

“Me either, but plans change right?”

He chuckles again reaching back to pull me closer to him. He soon gives up trying to pull me over his side and turns towards me, so we are face to face. He looks tired but happy as he cups my face, his thumbs stroking over my cheeks. His eyes move over my face and he pulls me towards him until our lips meet. Several pecks later, I lick my lips, brushing my tongue along his lips as well. He stiffens then opens his mouth, and I run my tongue across his teeth teasingly. I find his tongue waiting for me on the other side of them and we spend a little time revving our engines with long, slow, deep kisses.

He pulls me close to him, sighing into my ear, “I missed you so much.” His voice sends a shudder through me and I can feel the tears rising in my eyes. I missed him too. I pull myself tighter to him, breathing in his scent, needing to be this close to him for as long as possible.

“I missed you,” I say. It’s almost a sob. It hurts to even say. I feel his hands stroking my back and my hair, he kisses my ear. Finally he just holds me until I can relax my grip on him.

“I’m here now baby, it’s all okay,” he murmurs looking into my eyes as he tilts my face up to his. I try to squirm away. I don’t want to make him feel bad, I didn’t even know that I felt this way but now it seems apparent I’m not handling our being separated well. He gets me to look back to him after a beat.

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know how this was going to affect me. I’ve never done this before either, long distance.”

“It’s okay baby,” he says, his eyes shining with tears as well. He wipes mine from my eyes and blinks at me smiling. “We’re both learning new things, we both had a tough time and I want you to know that, I understand it’s not easy. All I know right now is I don’t want to do anything without you. Even if you’re far away, as long as you are mine I can get through whatever happens.”

He says this so calmly, so earnestly that I don’t doubt a word he utters. My head is swimming now. Joy, relief, pain, fear all being erased by his words and drowned in his eyes. In seconds I’m on top of the world again. I wipe his tears away and kiss him, I feel him smile against my lips as he turns us over so he is above me. I look into his eyes and say the words that are burning their way through my mind, “I am yours Seb. As long as you are mine I can do anything.”

“I am yours,” he says taking my mouth over with his. He’s lying over me and his weight is so comforting. I can feel his heart beating, his skin against mine is so electrifying. I’m glad, so glad he is back and that we can have this time together. He seems very happy too. When we break to catch our breathes he lies back and groans.

“I need sleep, but I don’t know how I can sleep like this,” he says, pointing to his crotch as it tents the bed sheet. He’s furiously blushing and trying to hide his face in his hands as I look at him. “I shouldn’t complain. I asked to edge. I asked for all of this.”

“I could get you some ice, what else can I do?” He groans at this. He is shaking his head.

“I just have to make it through tonight. I can do this,” he says with a determined pounding of his fists on the bed. He rolls over onto his stomach, moves around a bit and settles down. When he’s looking relaxed I turn out the lights and curl up to his side. He laughs, “I’m not sure this is helping but don’t move okay?”

“I’m not going anywhere Seb. Good night.”

“Good night babe.”


	13. He Returns Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a kinky woman who met an interested man in a writing class. You’re now together, dating and playing. Surviving the ups and downs of any kind of relationship can be tricky.

I’m pretty sure that I fall asleep before he does, but he is relaxed and breathing evenly. I am slightly awake a few times during the night. Once when he is making some weird noises, he quiets when I stroke his hair and say his name. Once when I have to go to the bathroom, and once when he rolls over on top of me because I can’t breathe. It takes a few pokes and prods but I do get him to move. I can breathe again and he is totally asleep the entire time. I watch him sleep for a bit before drifting off again.

When my eyes open once more he is smiling at me. “Good morning sleepy head,” he husks, giving me a quick kiss and nuzzling his head between my breasts. I put my hands in his hair and laugh, because his stubble tickles, and he’s blowing raspberries against my skin. The silliness disappears when his fingers glide down my thigh, heading for my core and then swiftly turning back down my thigh. I arch against the motion and stretch against him as my body tenses in yearning.

“Oh Seb, good morning,” I moan pulling him by his hair to my lips and kissing him fiercely. He’s laughing, I can feel it vibrating through his throat and chest. He crushes me to him and pushes my legs open. I can feel his stiffness as he rubs it against my mound. He’s careful not to move too low, just teasing me with his presence, feeling me strain into his touch.

“I think we should shower,” he breathes into my ear when we break for air. He gets up off the bed immediately and heads to the bathroom. I just lie there, catching my breath. I hear the water going and he’s singing. I know today is going to be a good day, whether or not he gets to come first or last, he knows it’s coming.

I get to the shower and he steps out, dragging his eyes over me as he does. “I’m clean. I’ll be waiting for you,” he says turning and grabbing that toothbrush I used last time, putting a bead of paste on it and handing it to me. He wiggles his eyebrows and pulls the curtain shut, leaving me alone in the tub.

I let the water course over me, relaxing any tensions I might have and giving me time to think. I had planned how to give him his reward for completing his 2 weeks of edging, but it hadn’t included him being so energetic. I knew there were many ways to harness that energy and I smiled as I soaped my self up and rinsed off. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. He is lying in the middle of the bed on his towel. He has made the bed and placed the bag from the night stand to his right. He had his hands clasped behind his head and was watching me with a devilish grin as I walk towards him.

I had given him a list of things to get for the edging release party. That’s what he called it, and it stuck. In the bag was the numbing cream, condoms, vibrating cock ring, lubes and a prostate massage toy. He had done some reading and decided that he wanted to try a few things, but after last night I’m not sure he will make it to any of the toys. I’m sure that we will have fun with them some other time though.

I get on the bed and crawl over to him, losing my towel on the way. His eyes, always so expressive, go from sparking blue pools as I approach to dark orbs of desire as I kneel beside him. They are wide and he is already biting his lip, his hands reaching for me, but not quite making contact. I lean in and he supports me, gently lowering me until I am lying on his chest and we are cheek to cheek. I move and straddle his stomach. He closes his eyes and licks his lips, I can’t resist kissing him so I take his lower lip and suck it between my own. I nibble it a bit before releasing it and he makes a noise that is half sigh, half moan and all need. His hands come around me, pulling me close and he fits his lips to mine in a passionate lip lock that has me sweating and wetter than ever in no time.

He rolls us to our sides and his hands are moving down, grazing my breasts, but still moving lower. I shift against him and our lips lose contact, he remedies that and pulls my one leg over his hip so that his hands can roam freely between my legs. I grab the back of his neck, dragging him deeper into our kiss and he stops what he’s doing for a bit. I’m chasing his tongue so attentively I lose track of his hands until his fingers find my clit.

The sharp sensation they create pulls a gasp from me, and I pull away from his lips as I arch back. My body is chasing his touch even as he uses his other hand to penetrate my pussy with one finger, then another. Finding me ready for him, he moves his other hand back to my clit. He’s kissing my chin, watching my eyes roll and my face flush. He knows how to get me off, he’s practised it a few times, but this time there’s more finesse. He’s playing me for all he can, making the feelings build and wash over me, going faster then slowing so that he has me squirming under him.

It hasn’t taken long to get me to the edge, my orgasm thrashing in my gut, trying to break free. He moves his lips across my neck as he presses my g-spot lazily. I’m moving against him, trying to get over the edge but he has a plan of his own. He nips and kisses that place on my neck that drives me wild. I moan his name, grabbing at his arms. He presses a sucking kiss into that spot, as he strokes and rolls my clit and starts tapping my g-spot and I feel my muscles clench on his fingers. He smiles against my neck and sucks again, moving just the right way inside and out with his fingers to bring me over. I call his name, panting oh god as the orgasm breaks over me like a wall of water. I sink, I float, I swirl on the feelings that come.

He doesn’t wait. He pushes me onto my back and pushes my legs down and out, settling himself between my legs and licking up my juices as he slides his fingers out of me. He’s making slurping sounds and it’s making me giddy. I’m starting to come down from the first orgasm when he puts his mouth to me. He flicks his tongue around my pussy, bobbing in and out, pressing harder to reach deeper. It’s something new, we haven’t done this before. It’s an interesting sensation that gets more intense when his fingers return to my clit. In seconds the two sensations have me grabbing his hair and calling his name. I’ve needed him, I’ve needed this. Toys just don’t compare.

I pull my hands from his hair and prop myself up on my forearms. He moves back to allow me to bend my legs and raise myself to his face. He puts his hands under my ass and goes back to what he was doing. The little break has made me more sensitive and I’m riding his face, praying he can breathe when the next orgasm hits and I collapse on the bed. He’s laughing against me and the vibrations are making the pulses of my muscles quicken.

He pries his hands out from under me, and moves up to my mouth. His face is slick with my juices. He smells like sex and I pull him to my lips, licking my slick from his cheek before claiming his lips. I grind against him. I’m still brimming with need, overflowing as if the first two orgasms only woke the need up and now that it had been roused and set free it was going to consume what ever necessary to subdue itself. He’s moving with me and allows me to flip us over so he is below me. I sit up and look down at him. He’s breathing quickly, sheened with sweat, and flushed. I must look like that to him and that idea makes me smile.

“Are you ready for release Seb?”

“Yes m’lady.”

“I’m going to make it hard for you, but so very good too,” I say reaching back and brushing my fingers over his throbbing cock. He moves up after the touch, just as needy as I am. He nods at me as I slide down his body, I want to taste him just a little. I want to admire how hard he is for me, and he is so very hard. His penis stands tall and thick in my grip. He groans as I touch him, lightly running my fingers over the veins I see, breathing against his hot skin, licking it then breathing over it again to watch him shiver. I kiss his tip, a gentle peck, then harder to coax some pre-cum from him. I flick it away with my tongue and he swears a blue streak arching up towards me as I slide my hands over his throbbing shaft.

I can’t resist taking him into my mouth, sliding him in as far as he will go. He tenses and I slow, not releasing him but not trying to finish him either. It becomes a game, he tenses I stop, he relaxes I move. I get him pretty far into my throat and he’s breathing like he’s run a marathon. I know he’s close, but I did say I was going to make it hard for him. I grab his balls and tug them a bit as I slide him out of my mouth. His hips buck up and he groans, a hard noise but he’s still just dripping not squirting cum.

I let him breathe for a bit, get himself off the edge as I take the numbing cream from the bag. He’s got no idea what I’m doing, he’s overloaded but unsatisfied and I know it could be a while before he will be fully with me again. I get up and get a drink from the pitcher on the night stand. I watch him as his face relaxes and his breathing slows a bit. I get him to sit up and drink some water. He needs to stay hydrated. I’m far from done with him. He finishes the glass and asks for more, he’s looking at me now.

As he drinks the second glass I ask him the important question we had been skating around in emails and texts since he left. “Seb? Do you want to come now, or do you want to try that fantasy from the story?”

He pauses mid swallow, a little water rolls down his chin. He’s looking at me and his eyes get bigger as what I asked sinks in. He’s wanted the fantasy, to be used as a sex toy for my pleasure, since we wrote the stories in for our writing class almost three months before. I know it’s not exactly what we had talked about, but it will give him a preview of the actual event; if he should choose to pursue the entire scene. “Now,” he asks incredulous.

“Not the entire story, just the toy part. A preview, so you’ll have a better idea if you want to go all in,” I prattle as he smiles at me. He takes my hand and squeezes it while gulping down the rest of his water. He leans over and puts the glass down and turns back to me. There’s a wicked glint in his eye as he looks at me, his tongue peeks out and settles into the corner of his mouth and he scratches his chin.

“Use me, m’lady,” he says putting his hands behind his head and lying back down. I’m smiling like the Cheshire cat as I pick up the numbing cream. He watches me as I put it on and figures out what it’s doing as I handle him. He cocks an eye brow at me as I put on two condoms. He watches as I lube his encased cock up and manoeuvre myself into place. He puts his hands on my hips to help steady me and I start my descent.

I don’t remember him being this big, I feel strained trying to take him in. He is patient with me taking time to fit him inside me thanks in large part to the numbing cream condom situation. If he was less relaxed, if he was pushing at all I would probably be in pain. I finally feel our pelvic bones meet and he sighs luxuriously. His hands cup my ass and he nods to me; ready for the next step. I rock back between his legs, pulling him up to a sitting position. I cup his face, peppering it with kisses. I drag my fingers over his shoulders and down his firm back, scratching my way back to his head and then playing with his hair.

He leans into me, kissing my neck until I pull his head back and plant a kiss on him that makes his hands clench on my ass. I start to move my hips in little circles and he makes a little noise in his throat. I keep moving and soon the little noise is like a constant hum. He’s running his hands over my back and moving against me, matching his movements to mine. I stop for a minute, kissing him deeply, sliding a hand between us before I start moving again. It’s a nice and slow building pleasure, I can feel it coiling inside me and making a warmth spread over me.

I push him back down and put his hands on my breasts. He is gentle with them at first, getting a bit more rough as I start to ride him harder, my fingers playing my clit just enough to make my pussy tense against him. I’m really only rocking and it’s enough, but I want more action. I want to come before he gets too close and I can tell he’s feeling pretty good even with the precautions. I start to roll my hips as I rock, pushing him in and out of me as I move. He sighs and pushes up into me. I roll my hips and press my clit faster and harder, causing my pussy to squeeze and release as I get closer to coming.

He can see I’m close and he’s trying to get me there. His hands are back on my hips, moving me a little faster now. I lean forward to change the angle as he pushes up and I’m suddenly over the edge. I moan and buck against him, saying his name over and over as I soak him with my cum. He pulls me to him, rolling us so he’s on top and kissing my face as I come down. He’s still hard and he wants to come. He’s nuzzling my breast, sucking my nipple in and out of his mouth and shooting sparks through my being when there’s a pounding noise. We ignore it, probably a neighbour he says, taking my other nipple in his mouth. Then the shouting starts. It’s Chris. Seb looks like he’s going to cry.

“I’ll take care of this,” I say, moving away from him. I get off the bed, hurry to the bathroom, grab his big fluffy robe and scurry to the door. Chris is hollering like the devil himself is chasing him, hammering on the door. I open it in mid bang and he almost hits me.

“Geez, sorry,” he says already looking past me for Seb. I let him in and close the door.

“Seb’s tied up helping me hang pictures,” I lie smoothly.

“Just wait here,” I say scooting back into the bedroom and locking the door behind me. Seb’s still on the bed, looking relieved that the noise has stopped. I drop the bathrobe and get back on the bed. I don’t care about Chris, this is my time with my man and no one short of trained and armed people are going to keep me from giving him his release.

I’m on him and we’re kissing lost in the moment and need in seconds. He’s still hard and I’m still wet. I pull him over me and warp my legs around him. He lines himself up and slides effortlessly deep inside me. “Oh Seb,” I moan as he starts moving.

The thing about his apartment is, depending on who’s on top, the bed moves on the floor in a certain way that makes it sound like hammering. He doesn’t have a head board, but that noise persists. I know what we are doing now will make that hammering sound and that’s why I had lied to Chris. Fuck him for not planning ahead, who doesn’t call a man just getting back to his woman?

I’ve barely thought this when there is noise in the next room. Chris has put the tv on. Seb slows and looks at me confused. “Chris is here,” I state, moving against him.

“He’s here? What’s he doing,” he says sounding panicked.

“I don’t care Seb. I want you,” I say dragging his mouth to mine. “I need you. Please Seb.”

That’s all he needs to hear and Chris is forgotten. He’s moving into me again at a quickening pace, he pulls my legs up along his chest and pushes them down, bending me in half and opening me to a deeper thrust. His hips are working hard, I reach around and grab his ass as his treasure trail rides my clit and I can barely breathe with how good this all feels. He swears and shouts my name. I feel him clench and he surges against me off rhythm but still intense. He keeps going, grunting and swearing and then I’m coming too, crying out “Seb! Jesus Seb!” as I finish.


	14. He Returns Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a kinky woman who met an interested man in a writing class. You’re now together, dating and playing. Surviving the ups and downs of any kind of relationship can be tricky.

We’re lying there in a heap of spent energy when the knock comes on the door. I notice that I can’t hear the tv anymore and smile as we hear Chris calling, “Guys? You okay in there? I think I know what was getting nailed!”

Seb laughs into my chest as I stroke his hair. My pussy is still contracting on his cock, every little move he makes sends another jolt through me. I’m worn out but still so turned on. He moves up to kiss me and we come apart. He grunts a bit at the sensation, yet he claims my mouth with a passion I was sure we had buried for now.

“If I stay in here much longer he may break in to rescue me,” whispers Seb as he moves away to look at me, pushing my hair from my face as he does.

“Would you be embarrassed, having to be rescued from me?”

“No, I’d be pissed at him. He’d probably want to join in,” says Seb rolling onto his back and blinking at the ceiling. He pulls the condoms off and tosses them in the trash.

“I can go back out there and tell him you need a nap after nailing.”

“I do at that,” he says stroking my breast and tweaking my nipple with a smile, “I also need a shower. I’ll go deal with him. You stay here babe.”

He gets up and walks over to the robe on the floor where I dropped it. He pulls it on and turns, looking at me so fondly. He tilts his head and smiles, and then blows me a kiss. He goes to the door and opens it. From his reaction I guess Chris is right there. He goes out closing the door behind him. I lie there for a while. Listening to them chat.

Seb’s voice is lower than Chris’s but they are both loud enough to hear in the quiet apartment. There doesn’t seem to be any noise anywhere, outside of their voices.

“Jesus man, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I came to get you for breakfast,” Chris says, hurt in his tone.

“You know I am here with my girlfriend, the one I haven’t seen in 2 weeks. You should have called or something,” Seb says with a little less acid.

“Yea, yea. Your girlfriend. There have been plenty of girlfriends over the years. You’ve never acted like this before.”

“Doesn’t that tell you something then Chris?”

“That the sex is great. I heard.”

“God man, you can be so crass.”

“What’s she doing in there anyway?”

“Sleeping. Chris, what’s your issue with her, really?”

“Nothing man. Look Seb, you are my friend. I just don’t want you to get hurt, to make the mistakes I have.”

“Did you even say hi to her when you got here?”

“Probably not, I was looking for you.”

“Chris, that’s just wrong. She let you in here. I was gonna leave you out there until you left or someone else called the cops.”

There was a long silence. It made me nervous. It wasn’t a good conversation to begin with, and the idea that I was coming between these guys made me really uncomfortable. They have known each other for a long time, years Chris said, and suddenly I come along and there’s a problem. It didn’t make any sense. I don’t know Chris at all. I hadn’t been the friendliest to him though, maybe I should try harder to get him to like me?

“Chris, she’s in my life just like you. Give her a chance, really man. She’s important to me.”

“Okay man, I will do my best. She’s nice enough. She was pretty fun last night.”

“You aren’t going to chase her off Chris. Not this one. If you do, you and I are going to have an issue.”

“I get it man. I swear to you, I’m on my best behaviour from now on.”

“She’s going to hold you to that.”

“Yea I bet. Are you going to tell her about this conversation?”

“I probably won’t have to Chris. She’s just in the next room not on another planet. I’m going to take a shower.”

I watch Seb walk back into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He goes right to the bathroom. I hear the water running and I hear Chris groan. I feel trapped. If I go to Seb, he will be happy to see me but the exchange I heard will weigh on me. If I go into the living room, Chris will be there. He might want to talk, to apologise. He might just stare at me. I can’t just sneak away and let them figure this out. I really am monkey in the middle now. I roll over and bury my face in the pillow. I’m panicking, punching the bed in frustration. I don’t want this, to be a problem. It’s not fair.

I don’t hear the water stop but I hear the bathroom door open. I roll back over to look at him. He’s drying his hair with one towel, another pulled low across his hips. He looks delicious and my body is responding to the sight even as my mind continues to panic. I close my eyes trying to get myself together. I want to disappear. Just fade out of this room and be in my own bed. I’m wondering what it would be like to wake up and know it was all a dream when I feel the bed dip by my feet.

He runs his hands up my legs, moving them apart to let him in. He’s warm and gentle. I sigh as his breath washes over me. He kisses my thighs, pushing them wide. He puts 6 firm kisses along my lower lips, making me pant and squirm against him. He keeps moving. Burning kisses up my body until he reaches my mouth. He hovers over me, not moving for what seems like an eternity. I open my eyes to see what he’s doing. Our eyes meet and he growls “Mine.” then closes his lips over mine. I know exactly what he is trying to say as he lowers himself to me. Our skins meshing as our tongues collide and we moan our pleasure into each other. He’s holding me down; I’m wrapped around him, keeping him close. Only our mouths move with any purpose of thought.

When air becomes an issue he pulls back and we pant together. We’re obviously in heat for one another. I don’t know what else you could all this.

“Chris is an asshole, douche is being too kind,” Seb mutters, bringing us back to the elephant in the room.

“Seb.”

He puts a finger to my lips, his brow furrowed with emotion. “He has no right to tell me what I want in life. He thinks of me like a brother, wants to protect me.”

“And you have let him,” I ask, looking at him. He sits up beside me on the bed. I sit up to look at him.

“I have. He’s Chris Evans y’know? Ladies can’t resist him when he puts on the charm.” I snicker. I can resist him just fine and Seb shakes his head at me. He pulls me close, into his lap. “If he had been charming from the first moment you probably wouldn’t even remember I was alive.”

I watch him lower his head, confused that he could believe that that man, or any man, could hold a candle to him. I tilt his face back up to mine. “You’re crazy lover. No one, not even Chris could impress me enough to forget about you. You captured my mind well before we said anything to one another. He’s a pretty enough package, but there’s nothing of substance there for me.”

He blinks at me, going over what I am saying as if there is a hidden meaning. A little smile crosses his lips and he chirps, “You want me for my mind? Are you a zombie?”

He rubs his face across my neck and chest playfully and we laugh together, as the shadow of trouble dissipates and we fall back onto the bed together. He cups my face, looking at me with awe. “You are amazing baby. I don’t want you to worry. I’m not going to give you up without a fight. I will raise an army if I have to, and god help anyone who stands in my way.”

“Even Chris? I don’t want to ruin a friendship here,” I say nervously. It’s romantic, that little speech but there is a menace there too and I have to say what’s bothering me.

He frowns and nods, “You aren’t ruining anything. Chris is over stepping and the sooner he realises that the happier we will all be. He can be pushy, he comes by it honestly though. You should meet his folks.”

“Seb?”

“Babe. I’m serious. I’m keeping you. I’m keeping both of you if Chris can get his head out of his ass. If not he’ll have to go until he does. We’ve been friends for years, we can get over this. We have before. Now it’s just his turn to be the douchey friend, it was me before.”

I wait for him to say more but he shakes his head and kisses me instead. Long and deep. When we come up for air I chuckle and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I don’t think Chris has heard our whispered conversation. Lovers talk is a close proximity thing. I envision him pressed against the door trying to hear anything that might tell him what we’re doing. I tell Seb that and he grins, licking his lips. He covers me with a sheet, grabs his towel and quietly goes to the door. He turns the handle and jerks it open and there is Chris stumbling into the room.

I laugh out loud and he turns beet red. Caught in the voyeuristic act. Seb is laughing too. “You suck,” Chris mumbles and stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. We try to reign in our laughter but the giggles won’t quite stop. Seb starts getting dressed. I try not to watch, I won’t let him leave if I do. He sits down on the bed to pull on his socks and I move up behind him. I warp my arms and legs around him, putting a kiss to his neck.


End file.
